Cripple Me
by BlueRowley
Summary: Severus Snape hates Harry Potter. Nothing will ever change that. Not even that trusting smile. Or that all too sweet and innocent look. Or the sudden shift in his relationship with the Potter whelp. Not even those bright, green eyes. No, nothing will ever change Severus's hatred for Harry Potter – no matter how fond of him he was becoming. An eventual Snape adopts Harry story.
1. Defy

This is another story idea that's been begging to be written. Warning: it will contain corporal punishment, including spankings. It will be told completely from Severus's point of view. The first chapter is a bit short. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

That insolent brat! Severus thought as he strode down the dark hall of Hogwarts. His leg was slowly starting to feel better after that damn three-headed monster had bitten him, but the massive headache that that boy caused had grown worse. No matter what the savior of the wizarding world did, he was always rewarded instead of properly discipline. Being allowed on the Quidditch team instead of at least a detention, awarded points for facing off a mountain troll, and even displayed the nerve to disturb his privacy while he had Filch look at the wound on his leg. Just an insolent, spoiled, incorrigible brat!

Severus grinded his teeth together. The boy needed more than a detention at this point. He had been rewarded far too often for his dangerous, life-threatening stunts. The connection between risking one's life and punishment would simply not be made in the child's mind if he were to suddenly be disciplined properly. How very unfortunate for the child. He would just keep risking his and his friends' necks if something didn't change. But neither Minerva nor Albus would step up and put an end to such daring behavior.

At least he could find some peace in nightly strolls through the castle, patrolling the halls for wayward students. He didn't run into any miscreants often and if he did, they were usually upper year Gryffindors. He loved taking away points and explaining to Minerva how her house had lost points overnight. Once or twice he would come across a student from another house – rarely his own, however, which he was proud to admit. Ah, yes, nights like these were just what he needed to take his mind off that spoiled child.

Turning a sharp corner, Severus nearly growled at the shadowy figure wandering through the hall. He softened his footsteps and advanced the student swiftly. When he was close enough to grab the night wanderer, he revealed his presence by casting a lumos. The young figure turned around sharply.

Severus damned himself silently.

"Why, if it isn't Mr. Potter," said Severus in a low tone. "And what might you be doing out of bed at this hour? Surely even the hero of the wizarding world needs his beauty sleep to look his best for his fans."

Harry bit his lip and said, "I was, err, I was just, erm . . ."

"Eloquent, as usual," Severus smirked.

Harry glared. "I couldn't sleep."

"So, naturally, you decide to wander aimlessly around a large, potentially dangerous castle in the middle of the night."

Harry said nothing, just kept his head down, watching his shoes dig into the floor.

"Despite how fascinating your shoes are, you should show some respect to your elders and look up at me when I am speaking to you. I'm sure that must be exceedingly difficult for you, considering your status and all the pampering you've been given, you spoiled –"

"I'm not pampered or spoiled . . ."

"Do not interrupt me, boy!"

Harry quickly fell silent.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," Severus decided after a long, intense moment. "And a detention with me tomorrow –"

"But sir!" exclaimed Harry. "The first Quidditch match is tomorrow!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, I have to play. I'm the only seeker and . . . I just can't miss the game."

"As much as I would love to sabotage Gryffindor's chances of winning tomorrow, I am in no mood to listen to complaints and crying from you lions. And had you not interrupted me once again, you would know that your detention is tomorrow evening at seven, long after your game is over."

"Oh," Harry looked back down at his feet. Severus could see a slight reddish color blooming on the boy's cheeks.

"And for your interruption, that will be another five points from Gryffindor."

"What!? That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Severus nearly rolled his eyes at the overly used phrase. "I don't care how famous you are, you will learn that you are not above the rules."

"You're the only one who thinks I'm above the rules!"

"And yet you find yourself privileged to take midnight strolls through the castle when all students are supposed to be in bed."

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

"That does not negate the fact that you still broke school rules. I wouldn't care if you laid in bed and counted a million sheep, but you decided that leaving the safety of your dorm was the best course of action to solve your problem. And now you will have to face the consequences of your actions."

Harry was glaring at him now. Severus was probably enjoying this more than he should be. Finally, a chance to knock the brat down a peg or two. This would teach him that he couldn't get away with everything.

"Fine," Harry snapped. "I'll head back to bed."

As Harry turned around, Severus's sharp hearing caught a softly muttered, "greasy git."

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he snatched the boy's wrist and yanked him into a nearby classroom. It may have been a terrible impulse, but Severus didn't resist it. He would teach this boy some respect if it was the last bloody thing he did. Taking points didn't work. Handing out detentions didn't work. Nothing ever seemed to faze the child. He would fix that. He dragged Harry to the nearest desk and pulled out the stool from under it. Harry struggled against his grip, but Severus kept a firm hold on him.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted at him.

Severus ignored him and sat down on the stool, setting his wand down on the desk to light up the space for him. He pulled the boy to him and tipped him over his knees. He felt the boy's demeanor shift dramatically at that. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling the boy in close, trapping one arm between himself and the child. There wasn't much he could do about the kicking legs but he was sure they would lose the effort to kick soon. The position he was in felt both natural and unnatural. He had never done this before. It was odd, feeling the weight of a wriggling child over his knees; a small child whose toes didn't even reach the floor. But Potter was unusually small. Perhaps he was just a late bloomer – a growth sprout would change that soon.

"What are you doing?" Harry panted, struggling to stand back up, his feet kicking violently.

"What I should have done the day you first stepped foot in this school!" Severus answered.

He raised his hand and smacked the pajama clad bottom. It produced a loud slap and his hand tingled from it. He heard Harry gasp and the child seemed to freeze for a second, probably more from shock than pain.

"Professor! No! You can't!"

"You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do," Severus retorted, raising his hand and smacking the small bottom again.

"Ow! Stop!"

"In fact, you are never in any position to tell me what to do."

Severus smacked Harry again.

"No – stop it!"

Harry threw back his free arm and covered his bottom with a hand. Severus stared down at the hand, unsure of how to carry on. What was he supposed to do – slap the hand? That didn't seem right. He could just spank the child's thighs until the boy removed his hand. After a brief hesitation, Severus shifted his arm slightly so he still had the boy restrained against him and grabbed the small wrist, pinning it to the small of the child's back. Harry struggled more, his legs kicking and his feet smashing into Severus's calves. It didn't hurt much since the boy wore slippers but it irritated Severus enough to start his punishment back up.

He raised his hand and smacked Harry hard twice more.

"Ow! Please, sir, stop!"

Another smack.

"Ah! Snape! No more!"

A harder smack.

"That's Professor Snape to you."

"Ow! Professor, please!"

Severus decided to ignore the cries and pleas and began spanking the child, laying down hard, evenly timed smacks. He wasn't counting how many or measuring out how hard. He was just letting the message sink in – no matter how long that might take. Harry continued to cry out, begging him to stop, his legs still kicking. What was he waiting for? The child to give and break? Sobbing? the boy had yet to shed a single tear – was that the goal?

"Please, Professor, I'm sorry!"

Severus hesitated at that. Harry had stopped kicking now and his voice seemed a bit choked. He had to have placed a good twenty smacks by now. Maybe a few more, with a lecture to end it.

"I hope you learn from this, Potter," Severus began, smacking the boy again. "I will not tolerate disrespect from you. If I hear anymore rude commentary come from your mouth again, you can expect a mouth full of soap. And the rules do not exclude you, Potter. This nighttime exploring ends tonight. I don't care what your reasons are for being awake at this time, you will stay in the safety of your dorm from this point forward. Am I clear?"

Harry was crying. Severus could feel the child shake with sobs. The message was sinking in. Severus wondered if he should bring up any of the other misadventures the child had had, but those were in the past. It would be pointless to punish the boy for those now after he had already been praised for them. Best to fix what he could now. Harry continued to cry over his knees, not even acknowledging his lecture.

"I said, am I clear?" Severus gave a very hard smack to the boy's bottom, which had to be red by now. Severus's own hand was tingling and he flexed his fingers and rubbed his palm with his fingertips.

"Yes, sir!" Harry choked out. "I'm sorry. I'll be good now."

"Is that so?" Severus sneered down at Harry. "No more naughtiness?"

"Yes," Harry sniffed. "No more. I'll be good."

"Good."

Severus gave Harry one last smack and lifted the boy off his knees. He stood up and pushed the boy down on the stool. Harry yelped and tried to stand back up, but Severus kept a firm grip on the boy's shoulders, keeping him seated on the stool. Harry stared up at him with hurt green eyes. Severus had to look away from those torture devices after a moment.

"Stay sitting," Severus demanded. Why did Potter have to sit down again? "It's part of the punishment." That'll have to work as an excuse.

Harry whimpered but when Severus released him, Harry didn't try standing again. Severus stared down at the boy, watching as the child hid his face in his hands and cried softly, resting his elbows on his knees. Severus wasn't one for comfort so he just waited for Harry to collect himself together. It gave him some time to think.

Had he really just spanked Harry James Potter? Dumbledore's Golden Boy? What went through his mind that made him think that that would have been okay? Spanking wasn't even technically allowed at Hogwarts anymore. He would be fired if word got out about this – fired for sure. After a tongue lashing from the headmaster and maybe a few curses from Minerva.

It had really been an impulse. The boy was far too privileged in the school and he had just wanted some way to punish the brat and even out the score of awarded points and punishments. He had stepped over a line, however. How would he slither his way out of this?

And more importantly, why did he give in to the impulse?

A smacking was a rather intimate form of punishment – something usually done by parents. He was no parent figure to the great Boy-Who-Lived, but he would have to justify his actions somehow.

Harry had stopped his blubbering now and was sniffing quietly, staring down at his shoes, his hands itching to reach back and rub, Severus was sure. Severus sneered down at him, resuming his usual self after his little out of character bout.

"You will learn to obey the rules, Potter," Severus said.

Harry just sniffled.

"Potter!"

Harry snapped his head up at Severus and gave a small "yes, sir." He sniffled again and swiped at his nose. Just wonderful, child snot everywhere.

"Hmph," Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a handkerchief, briskly handing it to the boy. "Clean your face and blow your nose."

Harry did so, watching Severus warily.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, scrunching the handkerchief in his hands.

"So you've said. Tell me, Potter, what are you sorry for?"

"For disrespecting you."

"And?"

"And – and being out after curfew."

"Far past curfew," Severus nodded. "And you will do well not to repeat your nightly adventures or you will find yourself over my knees again."

Damn it, he shouldn't have made such a threat. What was he thinking, saying that to Potter? He couldn't possibly follow through on that – could he?

"Yes, sir."

At least the boy's compliant – for once. The wonders a spanking could do – why hadn't he tried this tactic sooner? A few of his Slytherins could use a hiding, especially another first year who seemed to believe himself over privileged. Even though Harry looked ready to cry again at the threat, he was giving him no attitude or rude remarks. Improvement in Severus's eyes. Severus watched as Harry tried to hand back the soiled handkerchief. He narrowed is eyes at it and then glared at the boy.

"What makes you think I want it back?" he snapped. "Hold on to it for another episode of your childish dramatics."

Harry slowly pulled his hand back to him, looking even more upset, those green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Severus rolled his eyes at the waterworks building up. Just great. Perhaps the boy was just tired – that was a common issue with kids, wasn't it? They were always tired and in need of a nap. He figured it was late anyway.

"Come, Potter," Severus waved a hand impatiently. "I shall walk you back to your tower."

Why was he walking him back? Oh, yes, in case Harry ran into any more professors. He would let the others know that he had taken care of the problem. That was all. Harry stood and reached his hands back to his bottom.

"No rubbing," Severus commanded, picking his wand back up and herding the boy out of the classroom with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry removed his hands but they twitched to reach back once more.

It was a silent walk to the tower and they didn't run into any professors, not even Filch. It was a quiet night at Hogwarts, even given what had occurred in that empty classroom.

"Sir?" Harry finally broke the silence as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Are you – umm, can you even . . . err . . ."

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Are you allowed to even do that?" Harry finally asked, blushing. "Smack me, I mean."

Of course, Severus thought, he would ask about that. Why would the boy not? Severus considered Harry for a moment.

"I believe it might be best if we kept this incident between us," he decided.

They stopped in front of the Gryffindor Tower's entrance and Harry looked down at his feet, shuffling slightly. Severus waited for a response – the boy practically had blackmail against him.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Yes, sir? Severus raised an eyebrow. He had been expecting threats from the boy – threats to have him fired so he could never dare lay a hand on the brat again. He had threatened to repeat the punishment, after all. Agreement was the last thing he anticipated from Harry. Some Slytherin you are, Potter, Severus thought curiously.

"Very well," Severus inclined his head. "Remember, you have detention tomorrow at seven pm sharp. Do not be late."

"Yes, sir."

"Go to bed." Severus pointed at the portrait and Harry stepped up to it. "And stay in bed this time."

"Yes, sir."

Severus watched as Harry disappeared behind the portrait. He let go of a heavy sigh. That child would be the death of him. Yet, the boy had been willing to keep what had happened that night a secret. And to what gain? To save his own dignity? Embarrassment? Was the wondrous boy-who-lived spanked like the naughty, little boy he was too humiliating to take up to the headmaster? Severus was surprised the spoiled prince wasn't whining to someone now, letting someone know that his pampered behind had been assaulted by his hated potions professor. Why keep the secret? How very curious.

Why did he care? Severus shook himself from his stupor and made his way back towards the dungeons. He hated the Potter whelp. The boy agreed to keep the incident a secret. Lucky him if not so lucky for the boy.

He had at least punished the brat properly.

* * *

So, what do you think? A good first chapter? Does it seem like it would make an interesting story? Leave your thoughts.


	2. Detention

Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement on this story! I wasn't sure at first, thinking maybe too many of these stories are told. I was originally going to title it _That Insolent Brat_ , as you'll quickly learn that Severus uses that phrase quite often. However, a scene idea came to me (for way further on in the story) that seemed to give the title a more powerful meaning.

In case anyone was wondering, but anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Someone dared to hex the boy's broom! Severus was furious as he stormed away from the Quidditch pitch. He had a pretty good suspicion of who may have been the culprit – attempting to attack Harry midflight – but he could not act on mere suspicions. He would need hard evidence and that would not be easy to gather. It would have to wait until he could prove to the Headmaster that his suspect was the perpetrator.

Until then, he would keep a closer eye on the Potter whelp.

Then there were his robes. His expensive teaching robes burned at the end, fraying the silky thread to ruins. When he discovers whoever burned his robes he would throttle that person. Unless it was a student. Then he'd take a hundred points and handout a year's worth of detentions.

Severus angrily swept through the halls back to the dungeons to wait for the boy's detention time. He entered his quarters and went to his study, deciding to work on grading homework assignments until he had to leave for the potions classroom. He wasn't in much of a mood to grade, his day just couldn't have started worse. Sitting at his large desk, he pulled a hefty stack of parchment towards him and picked up the first third-year paper on the ingredients needed for a Confusing Concoction. Within the first paragraph, Severus spotted several mistakes. The first paragraph was drowning in red ink from all his corrections.

Idiots! Severus thought, sighing irritably. All of them – just idiots!

He couldn't be that severe, there were a few brilliant students in different years. Very few. And that brilliance tended to border on know-it-all behavior, which annoyed him but at least not as much as plain stupidity. He could deal with a know-it-all; at least they were less likely to blow something up.

Lily Evans (he refused to think of her as a Potter) had been a know-it-all, Severus's mind began to wander. A good know-it-all, not the bratty kind. She had been a brilliant student, especially in her charms. Potions had never been a favorite of hers, but she still managed to excel with high grades.

Unlike her son.

Severus's mind thought about Harry's poor performance in his class. The boy was nearly careless with the ingredients, chopping at odd angles and wasting unnecessary amounts of good material. He read the instructions too hastily in Severus's opinion. There was no way one could comprehend what was needed with a quick glance at the words in the book. The boy needed to learn discipline, patience, and better prepping skills. The detention later that evening should provide some practice for him.

Discipline, patience, prepping.

Severus thought back to last night's events. He had actually tipped Harry over his knees and smacked him. Thinking back to it made it all seem surreal. Had it been a dream?

No, the detention had been documented magically in the record-keeping book. Seven o'clock – Potter, Harry. No mistaking that he had handed out a detention last night. So the smacking had definitely taken place as well.

Then that left the question: why?

Why had he smacked the boy-who-lived? His hand twinged in remembrance and he rubbed at his palm absently, his grading abandoned. Not that it mattered – the students will receive their papers back when he wanted to hand them back. Anyway, thinking about last night brought about many questions.

Since the day Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, Severus felt a kind of . . . obligation to keep an eye on the boy, to protect and to watch over. And Severus knew that it wasn't just because he had promised Albus Dumbledore that he would help protect Lily's son. Was it that? That Harry was Lily's son? That he wanted to keep what remained of Lily alive and well even if that meant imprinting a harder lesson on the boy?

But what bit of Lily remained in Harry Potter?

Severus glared at the parchment in front of him, the misspelling of "Jabberknoll" screaming up at him where the student at least correctly mentioned the addition of a Jabberknoll feather into the potion, possibly the only correct sentence in the essay. Honestly, didn't children have any sense to look at the spelling in the book before writing it down?

The Potter boy certainly never did. His essays were always a mess, the paragraphs always tilting sideways and the words near illegible. His writing was just like his attitude, spoiled and careless, not taking anything seriously, even his own safety. He was nothing like his mother but all too much like his spoiled father. Severus ground his teeth as he thought about both Potters and how near identical they were. Save for the eyes.

Lily's green eyes. Harry just had to have those eyes.

They were a reminder of his debt to Lily, and the price he had paid for eavesdropping on some ruddy prophesy. Lily's death was his fault – he didn't care what the Headmaster said – he was responsible for his part in Lily's murder.

And to redeem his sins, he would watch over Lily's child to the best of his ability, keeping him safe and alive.

And if that meant smacking the insolent boy, he would do so. That had to have been the reason he had acted as so last night.

Not that any of it mattered anymore, Severus thought, pushing the pile away. He really didn't feel like correcting poor excuses for essays. He sat back in his seat and summoned an elf to brew some tea for him. He rubbed wearily at his face, thinking back to the events of the game. He should cast an anti-hex charm on that broom. Without anyone knowing of course. He would see to it later, after he proctored his detention.

After his tea arrived, Severus decided to read a potions journal, analyzing the experimental ideas for shortcuts to brewing different potions and wondering about their effectiveness.

As seven o'clock neared, Severus, after eating dinner alone, left to the Potions classroom to wait for Harry. He set up a table for Harry, pulling out a mini barrel of dead billywigs. He would have Harry prep this ingredient for him, removing the stinger for potion use. It hardly required much to do so, just one barrel to drop the bodies in, another barrel to collect the stingers, and the child's hands. Nothing more.

6:50pm.

The boy had not arrived, but it was rather earlier. No one ever arrived early to a detention, especially not one with Severus Snape. Severus walked to his desk and sat down, prepared to wait the next ten minutes. He pulled a potions journal close and pulled out the quill feather where it marked his place, resuming where he had left off.

6:55pm.

Severus tore his eyes away from the antique clock and looked at the journal once more. Still plenty of time. No need to concern himself yet. The boy was probably on his way down at that moment, taking his sweet time because that was just like the Golden Boy. He was probably used to making people wait on him. Severus sneered. If the boy arrived a minute after his detention starting time, he would lecture that boy's ears off.

6:58pm.

Severus set his journal down and glared at the door where Harry should be entering any minute. He fiddled with the quill he used as a bookmark, rolling it in his fingers.

6:59pm.

Still no brat.

Severus glared at the clock now, its incessant ticking growing bothersome. His eyes darted from the clock to the door and back. Of course, the boy would decide to be late for his first detention. He hoped Harry did show at all for it would be signing a death wish to not come period.

7:00pm.

Severus gripped the quill tightly as he stared at the door that remained closed. He glanced back at the clock, counting down the seconds until 7:01pm. That insolent brat would receive another detention if he walked through the door after 7:01pm.

Thirty seconds later, the door flew open and Harry rushed into the room, quickly halting to a stop in the center, the door slamming closed.

Lucky him.

Severus scowled at Harry as he placed the quill in his place and stood to his feet, the clock now changing to 7:01pm. Harry visibly gulped and placed his hands behind his back as he watched Severus warily, his hands interlocking. He lowered his head, though his eyes still watched Severus's movements.

"Cutting it a bit close, are we, Potter?" Severus growled.

"Sorry, sir," Harry started, "I was just . . . my friends didn't . . . they . . ."

"Articulate, as well, hmm? Your friends what? They didn't want you to attend detention, perhaps."

Severus wasn't really expecting an answer. It was a rhetorical question. He was surprised when Harry nodded his head, but his face showed no expression as he merely inclined his head slighty.

"Is that so? And why might that be? Do they wish for you to lose more points for your house?"

"No, sir. It's just that . . . after the game . . . it's nothing. They just didn't want me to come."

"And if you hadn't, you would have suffered severe consequences. Not only for disobeying your professor and skipping a legal detention, but for wasting my time as well. It doesn't matter how much your friends want you to stay to celebrate Gryffindor's win at the game where you gracefully fell off your broom and swallowed the snitch, when you have a detention or a scheduled appointment with a professor, you should be wise to arrive on time, if not a couple minutes early."

"Yes, sir. I'll remember that."

"You'll remember that?" Severus rounded the desk and stood in front of Harry, glaring down at the boy who hunched his shoulders slightly. "Do you plan on receiving more detentions, Potter?"

"No, sir."

Severus watched as Harry began to squirm anxiously, or nervously, in front of him. He decided he had enough berating the boy and led him over to the table he had set up.

"For tonight," Severus began, picking up a dead billywig. "You will be removing the stingers from the body of these billywigs. It's a simple pull and twist." Severus demonstrated quickly, dropping the body into one barrel and the stinger into the other. "Make sure you put the appropriate parts into the correct barrel. Can you handle that, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me."

Harry didn't seem to expect that command but he quickly stepped forward, taking Severus's place as the man stepped back. Severus watched as Harry tugged on the billywig, a surprised look overtaking his face as he tugged even harder and then twisted with equal amount of effort. The stinger separated, but it also broke in Harry's hand, greenish slime dripping down the boy's arm. Severus watched with dull interest as Harry dropped the billywig and stinger on the table, gasping at his slime covered hand, wide-eyed and hovering his other hand near it as if afraid to touch the slime.

"It . . . it broke on me!" Harry exclaimed.

"How observant, Potter," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Is it poisonous? Is my hand going to fall off?"

"No, Potter. The billywig is dead and the slime is relatively harmless. It would have to be injected into you to cause any giddiness or levitation."

Severus moved around Harry and reached summoned a towel.

"Giddiness?" Harry asked. "Levitation? Like floating?"

"That would be levitation, yes, Potter."

Severus held out the towel to Harry who didn't seem to realize he was being handed something, too busy staring at his hand.

"Well, take it, Potter."

Harry suddenly looked at Severus and then tilted his head and squinted even through his glasses at the towel. Severus frowned as Harry accepted the towel and wiped his hand off with it. Severus watched Harry closely. The child did seem to squint a lot even with his glasses on. Could the child see at all? It was curious, though would explain the messy, illegible handwriting. But so would never using a quill.

Severus walked over to the bookshelf behind his desk and grabbed a book he knew would have the excerpt he wanted. Harry finished wiping off his hand and looked curiously at Severus, holding on to the towel. Severus flipped through the book until he was nearly halfway through. He kept it opened to that page and handed it to Harry.

"Read that, Potter."

Harry accepted the book, handing over the towel that Severus banished away. Severus watched as Harry brought the book closer and closer to his face, his nose nearly touching the page, before he started reading.

"The billywig stinger produces a slime that contains cu-cur-ative properties, making it a valuable ingredient –"

Severus reached out and palmed the page Harry was reading, pushing the book down and away from Harry's face.

"From here, Potter. You should be able to read the book from here like most people."

Harry blushed before squinting down at the book, his hands lifting it slightly before he forced them to stop. He stared hard down at the book.

"A valuable ingredient . . ." Harry started up again, reciting what he had just said. "f-for ex- . . . ex- . . . I don't know."

Potter's face couldn't possibly turn any redder without burning off, Severus thought amusedly. But He also realized that Harry couldn't see the book from a normal distance away – even with the glasses he wore. Perhaps he needed new prescriptions.

"When were your eyes last checked?"

"What do you mean?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"When did you last have them looked at, Potter? By your ophthalmologist?"

"By my what?"

"Your eye doctor," Severus spelled out. He was annoyed now. Clearly the by had no respect for the medical practitioners who took great care in making sure the boy had the appropriate eye lenses. Spoiled, Severus couldn't help but think.

"Eye doctor?" Harry frowned, looking very confused. "I've never seen one."

"You've never . . ." Severus frowned down at the boy. "What are you talking about? Then who prescribed the glasses to you?"

Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "No one prescribed them to me . . ."

"Do not mumble," Severus glared. "Where did you get those glasses?"

"Why does it matter?"

The boy sounded defensive, Severus took note. His glare deepened.

"Watch your tone, boy," Severus warned. "It matters because your glasses may be out of date. Of course, unless you like not being able to see a foot in front of you . . ."

"It's not my fault I can't see! Lay off!"

"Do not think I won't smack you again," Severus threatened, though he wasn't sure why. He couldn't possibly be able to follow through.

It had an immediate effect though. Harry's eyes grew wide and he seemed to withdraw his temper, hunching his shoulders and looking down at his feet, his cheeks burning again.

"Would you, Severus?"

Time seemed to freeze as the Headmaster's voice filled the room. Severus snapped his head to the doorway where Albus stood pensively. Harry looked back and forth between them.

"A word with you, Severus," Albus said, stepping out into the hall.

Severus suppressed a sigh and glared at Harry. "Do not move."

Harry nodded but added a quick "yes, sir," when Severus's glare deepened.

Severus stepped out into the hall where Albus was waiting, shutting the classroom door behind him.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I came down to talk to you about the events at today's Quidditch game and couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation with young Harry Potter."

"Headmaster, I . . . apologize for stepping over boundaries last night and –"

"I believe apologies may be pointless at this point. What's happened is in the past. I believe that while you may have acted unacceptably to the situation last night, I do think that you and the lad have come to an agreement. I trust that you will not abuse this arrangement and you will work harder to keep the boy safe and his impulsive behavior in check."

Severus blinked. Was the headmaster actually giving him . . . permission to deal with the boy?

"After what happened on the field today, Harry's safety is my number one priority. And Harry doesn't make keeping him safe easy. I fear he may put himself in danger and if a firm hand is what must be done, then so be it."

"I . . ." Severus began. He what? He what!? He probably looked like a baffled muggleborn seeing magic for the first time. What was it he wanted to say?

Severus was completely lost. He expected a scolding, a tongue lashing, the harshest berating one could receive on this planet and instead the Headmaster was giving him permission to continue with this . . . relationship. What if he didn't want this relationship? He hated the boy – he wanted nothing to do with him. This power he was suddenly being granted was rather overwhelming.

"Are you sure, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"I trust you, Severus. I always have."

That wasn't comforting at all. Severus simply gave a nod. "Very well. I will keep a closer watch on the boy."

"Thank you, Severus. What happened on the Quidditch field cannot happen again. We cannot have the students at risk here. Did you see anything? Anyone?"

"I did not," Severus admitted, keeping his suspect to himself. "I was busy stopping Harry's broom hex. I didn't get the chance to see who may have been casting the hex. I have a suspicion, but I will let you know if I uncover any substantial evidence."

"Very well, Severus. Have a good evening."

The headmaster left with that, leaving a rather shocked Severus Snape behind to contemplate what he had just been told. Severus quickly shook himself from his stupor and went back inside the classroom, where Harry was sitting on a stool, his feet swinging carelessly, though he looked guiltily at Severus.

Severus glared at him.

"I believe I told you not to move."

"I only sat down," Harry argued, standing up though. "Did you get in trouble?"

"That is none of your concern," Severus's glare deepened. "However, I have just been informed by the headmaster that due to recent events I am to keep a close eye and . . . a firm hand if need be on one Harry Potter."

Harry seemed to pale at those words.

"Dumbledore wouldn't . . ."

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus corrected. "And if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to see him tomorrow during his visiting hours. I'm sure he would gladly indulge you."

Harry said nothing but his cheeks turned red as he stared down at his feet, shuffling them.

"You never answered my question. Where did you get those glasses? And the truth would be appreciated."

Harry was quiet a moment longer before he sighed and said, "In primary school, my teacher noticed me squinting a lot. He told Aunt Petunia when she came to pick Dudley and me up and she took us to some store and had me try on glasses. I found these ones and they helped a little and she bought them."

"Non-prescription glasses," Severus commented. "I believe your eyes need to be examined. You will visit Madam Pomfrey tomorrow so that you have appropriate lenses by the time classes resume. You will see her in the morning and I will check with Madam Pomfrey in the afternoon to make sure you did visit her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. Sir?"

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"On the Quidditch field, when my broom started acting weird, you said you were trying to stop it. Were you really trying to save me?"

Severus's eyes flashed angrily. He remembered the guilty look Harry had given him when he had entered the classroom, though he had thought it was because the boy had disobeyed his order to not move.

"You eavesdropped on my conversation with the Headmaster."

"I didn't hear much!" Harry defended, his face suddenly going pale as if realizing his stupid mistake. "It was hard to hear through the door and I only caught the very last part . . ."

Severus's nostrils flared and he stepped forward, grabbed Harry by the arm and turned him. He swatted him hard across the rear.

"Ow! Professor!"

Severus released Harry and continued to glare down at the boy. Harry's eyes were glassy and he looked up at Severus with indignation. Severus figured he might as well as put his newfound control over the boy to good use.

"If I ever catch you or hear of you eavesdropping on any conversation, you will find yourself over my knees. Your lack of respect for others' privacy will desist."

"Yes, sir."

Severus stared down at the contrite boy. He sighed and decided the boy deserved some kind of explanation.

"You are correct. I did try to stop your broom from throwing you off. The main concern is finding out who may have targeted you. Someone in this school clearly has every intention in harming you and that is why your safety is imperative. Your disregard for the rules could put you in danger and you will see to it that you follow them by the book from this point forward."

"Yes, sir. And thank you."

"Hmph," Severus stared down at Harry. "Your welcome."

Harry shuffled his feet more, looking back down at them. A thought hit Severus and he wasn't sure if he should be amused by it or offended.

"Your friends, Potter," Severus began, watching the boy snap his head up at him. "Did they believe that I hexed your broom? Is that why they didn't want you to come to detention?"

Harry nodded.

"Your friends aren't the ones who burned my robes are they?"

Harry's face went pale and he shook his head. Severus glowered at Harry, effectively changing the shake of the head to a nod. Severus smirked inwardly. The boy learns fast, he thought. Severus snorted and looked up at the clock.

"Now that we have wasted thirty minutes of your detention, you will spend the next forty minutes removing the stingers from the billywigs. And this time, try to avoid crushing the stinger in your hand. Not only does it waste slime that I can extract, you risk stabbing yourself with the stinger. Show me the task again."

Harry seemed to take a relieved breath and stepped up to the table and tried to use less force to remove the stinger. Pull, twist and . . . crush. Harry looked nervously at Severus. Severus resisted rolling his eyes at the timid look Harry gave him.

"Try again."

Harry pulled, twisted, and managed to save a usable stinger. Severus nodded and motioned for Harry to throw it in the barrel. He summoned another mini barrel and set it next to the one for the stingers.

"Throw any crushed stingers into this one, properly removed stingers here, and the billywigs in that one. Keep going."

Harry began his work and Severus returned to his desk, returning to his journal.

"And Potter," Severus called to the boy.

Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

"You can tell your friends that if they ever direct their wand at a teacher again, they will be serving several detentions if they are not expelled."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Severus allowed the boy to work quietly. He occasionally looked up at Harry to check on his progress. After the forty minutes were up, Severus stood and studied Harry's work with a critical eye, the boy next to him fidgeting all the while. The original barrel of billywigs was almost empty. The one for crushed stingers was as full as the one for properly removed stingers. Not perfect, hardly great, but it would do, Severus decided.

"Very well," Severus looked down at Harry. "I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Didn't I learn my lesson last night?" Harry mumbled.

Severus frowned down at Harry. He may have said those same words last night, but a simple "yes, sir" would have sufficed from the boy.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated unless you'd like to spend another detention here tomorrow. I'll have you fillet fish all night."

Harry grimaced at the idea, his face scrunching up.

"Sorry, sir. I've learned my lesson."

"Good. Head back to your tower. Straight there, it's near curfew. I do not want a reapeat of last night and I'm sure you don't either."

"No, sir. I'll head straight to the common room."

Harry turned for the door and just as he opened it, he turned back around.

"Thanks again, Professor. For saving me."

Severus inclined his head. "Go to your tower before the bell rings for curfew."

Harry quickly left the room while Severus put away the billywigs and stingers. He didn't even have fish to fillet at the moment. He really needed to think his threats through. At least now he could use the smacking as a legitimate threat. He was surprised that Harry bothered with thanking him - twice, too. It was too much in Severus's opinion.

This would be an interesting year, Severus couldn't help but think.

* * *

Please review and share your thoughts! I hope Severus is realistic - I'm trying my best!


	3. Denial

Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! This next chapter is short, but we get a good look into Severus's mind. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus stirred in aconite in his healing potion, his mind wandering in thoughts. He had several essays to finish grading, a class on veritaserum to teach first thing the next morning, and more potions to brew to stock not only his lab but the hospital wing as well. Why did he keep this job? Ah, yes, he needed it. He owed it to Albus and to the war. The Dark Lord may be dead to everyone else, but Severus had a feeling that that man would find a way back. And when he did, Severus would be needed to play his role.

Distracted by his thoughts, Severus absently added a pinch of rosemary to the potion, belatedly realizing he added just a pinch too much. It would not ruin the potion – the little extra rosemary would actually increase its potency – however, the potion did bubble aggressively for a few seconds, causing it to splatter on Severus's hand. Any unfinished product was dangerous and this one was no exception. It fizzled on his hand, eating away at his flesh.

Severus hissed, snatching a hand towel and covering his hand. It still hurt when the fizzling stopped. He pulled the towel away and studied the burns on his hand. Nothing a little burn salve wouldn't cure.

Severus searched his stock for the salve, but he could not find any. He was out of that particular potion. Damn it, then that meant . . .

He groaned as he realized he would have to see Poppy for the salve. And she wasn't just going to give him the potion. No, she would want to check his hand and examine him for any more injuries.

Just wonderful.

At least that gave him the opportunity to inquire about Harry's visit – if he had followed his orders and actually went to the infirmary. If Poppy told him she had not seen Harry at all, then Severus would hunt that boy down and drag him to her himself.

Severus set a stasis charm on his potion and left his quarters to see Poppy.

"Severus!" Poppy greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Poppy, I just came for a burn salve, if you could hand . . ."

"A burn!" Poppy pushed Severus to a bed and sat him down. Severus groaned, glad that the infirmary was empty most weekends. "Let me see, let me see. What did you do? A potion accident, perhaps? Splashes from an unfinished concoction can cause severe internal damage you may not see – something a burn salve wouldn't heal. You wouldn't want that – just look at your hand. I'll just perform a quick diagnosis spell and . . ."

Severus rolled his eyes as Poppy fussed dramatically over his hand. He waited while she waved her wand and studied his hand from different angles.

"Huh," Poppy said, finally drawing back. "I recommend a burn salve and you should be good to go."

"Really?" Severus lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that," Poppy said, summoning the salve in question and handing it to Severus. She watched as the man applied it himself. "Potter came by earlier this morning. He told me that you told him to have his eyes examined. What made you realize he didn't have the right prescriptions?"

"Besides his atrocious handwriting and inability to follow the directions I put up for the class? That boy can hardly see a wall three feet in front of him."

"Are you implying that he crashes into walls?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Severus mumbled as he handed the salve back to Poppy, standing up from the bed. "Well? Can he see now?"

"Of course, he can see," Poppy huffed. "Now if I can just get his weight up, he'll be a normal, healthy boy."

"His weight?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how underweight he is."

"He's small. I wouldn't say underweight."

"There's a difference between being small and being underweight. He's an eleven-year-old standing four eight. He should weigh at least six stone."

"And how much does he weigh?"

"I weighed him this morning when he came. He's 5.5 stone. But that's only because I've been sneaking a nutrient potion in his pumpkin juice. He refused it when I recommended it to him his first day here."

"A picky eater, hmm?"

Of course, the brat would be a picky eater. He probably grew up with free reign of whatever he wanted to eat. He probably avoided his vegetables like a mouse avoided the springer on a mouse trap. Spoiled, insolent brat.

"From what I've seen in the Great Hall, he's far from it. He eats his vegetables and fruits and he eats prettily heartily. He was more embarrassed that I would even suggest a nutrient potion. I hesitated to give him the potion after watching him eat during the start-of-term feast; he did eat so well. I figured a couple doses once a week wouldn't hurt. I was right. He's putting good weight on. He's a self-conscious boy. Timid around adults, I've noticed."

Severus frowned at that. Timid? Giving cheek and challenging him was timid?

"Humph, not around me."

"Really? Well, you are definitely not easy to get along with. Though, he did tell me to make sure I told you that he was here this morning. He kept telling me over and over to "tell Professor Snape that I came." To me, that sounds like timidity."

"And what reason does he have to be shy? He's the savior of the wizarding world," Severus sneered.

"He's just a boy, Severus. And I think there's more to him than he lets any of us know."

Severus left the infirmary with Poppy's words repeating in his head. There was nothing Harry had to hide – was there? But of course, there wasn't. It wasn't like Harry was a Slytherin good at keeping secrets or anything. But Harry being underweight still bugged him. If the boy wasn't picky, then what reason did he have for being underweight? Could it be that . . . perhaps the boy was picky at home? Putting on a show? Or was there more to his home life that Severus may have overlooked. It couldn't be that the boy was underfed? Starved? Neglected?

What was he thinking? Of course, the Golden Boy wasn't neglected – what an outrageous idea! He was pampered by his muggle relatives. His behavior thus far in the year proved how spoiled the brat was. Abused? Inconceivable.

Severus headed for his quarters. Contrary to popular belief, stasis charms did not last for long, depending on the strength of the spell. His usually could keep for a half hour, but he wouldn't take any risks. As he neared his office, which had a shortcut to his quarters, he was surprised to see Harry sitting outside the door, leaned up against the wall. The boy stood to his feet as Severus paused in front of him.

"Good morning, sir," Harry greeted.

"By now, I believe the correct term of address is good afternoon, sir," said Severus with a frown.

"Right, sorry, good afternoon, sir," Harry said.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I did see Madam Pomfrey."

"So you have. Lucky you, I just finished speaking with her. She confirmed that you had gone to her for an eye exam."

"Yes, sir. She fixed the lenses of my glasses. I can see much better now!" Harry smiled.

"Then I expect you to apply your new gained sight to your homework that is due Friday."

"Oh," Harry lost his smile and looked down at his feet for a second before frowning and looking back up. "But it's due Friday."

"And?"

"Well if it's . . . nothing, sir. I'll get it done."

Severus inclined his head. "Is that all?"

"Umm . . . I think so. I just wanted to make sure you knew I had gone to Madam Pomfrey. I wasn't sure when you would go see her to ask, but I thought maybe I could just tell you and save you the trip, but I guess it wasn't necessary."

"As if I would take your word for it, Potter."

"Oh," Harry said, looking at his feet once more. "I guess . . . I just thought . . ."

"Whatever you thought, I'm sure made some logical sense in your eleven-year-old brain. But even if I had not gone to see Madam Pomfrey yet, I still would, despite you telling me what you've done. Now, are you quite finished wasting my time?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Harry turned to leave.

"Wait," instructed Severus.

Harry swung on his feet and stared up at Severus expectantly. Severus was quiet for a moment, simply staring at Harry with an impassive face. Harry squirmed slightly as he waited for Severus to speak.

Severus tilted his head slightly at Harry, his eyes unfocused as he lost himself in his thoughts.

 _They were fighting again._

 _Severus covered his ears as he huddled in his corner, waiting for his parents' yelling to die down. Almost every night they would find something to argue over. Something to fight about. It was always scary; he never knew when the hitting would start. His father, Tobias Snape, could become very physical and the marks he left on his mother, Eileen . . . the marks he left on Severus._

 _The small boy, eight years old, absently traced a large bruise on his arm as a loud smack sounded through the house. He earned that bruise when he had been too slow in moving out of Tobias's way and the man had grabbed him and tossed him aside. The bruise was just starting to fade, but it still hurt to touch it. The yelling had stopped. Severus waited an extra few minutes. He could never be sure if the fighting was definitely over._

 _A door slammed shut. Someone left the house. Another door slammed closed. His father's office door._

 _Severus crawled out of his corner and tiptoed to the kitchen. His parents were definitely out of sight. His mother must have gone out to London again, apparating to Diagon Alley where she worked long hours at the apothecary. His father always retreated to his study after fights, with a couple beers and the paper to read. But that meant his mother would not be making dinner and his father would not give him money to run to the store._

 _But he was used to this._

 _Severus sighed as his stomach growled angrily. This would be the fourth night his mother had not made dinner. And the third morning he had gone without a breakfast. Luckily, he went to a muggle school and lunch was served. But the fridge at home . . ._

 _Severus opened the fridge. Like the last few nights, it was nearly empty. A glass bottle of milk, some cheese, and random condiments with no use. And several packs of beer. The pantry was no better. A moldy loaf of bread, peanut butter, and an old box of cereal._

 _Perhaps he could use that milk and cereal. He should save it for the morning so he wasn't starving during morning classes at school. Severus sighed and closed the pantry, ignoring his growling stomach. He would save the food for the next day, where it would better serve him. At least he would get lunch one last time before the weekend . . ._

"Sir?"

Severus blinked and his eyes focused on Harry. The boy was giving him an odd look. Severus mentally shook away the reverie and frowned at Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me that you are underweight, bordering on malnourishment," Severus finally said. Why was he bringing this up? Curiosity, he decided. He was just curious. "Why is that?"

"Why am I underweight?"

"That was my question, yes, Potter," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care?"

Severus frowned at Harry. "It was a simple question, Potter. Just answer it."

Harry frowned back but then sighed and shrugged his shoulders, staring down at his feet.

"I guess . . . I just don't eat a lot."

"A poor excuse for an answer. Why are you really so scrawny? You are not a picky eater, are you?"

"No, sir. And I'm not scrawny."

Severus lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'm . . . I'm just small for my age and all. That's what Madam Pomfrey said. And I . . . I don't eat a lot of food at every meal and . . . I get full quickly because I'm not used to eating so much and the food here is really rich and . . ."

"That," Severus raised a hand to stop the boy, "will do for an answer."

Harry fell silent immediately and gave a quick nod.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Harry turned away and Severus entered his office. He leaned against the door for a moment, thinking about what the boy had said. There was hesitation to answer his question, but the boy did supply a reasonable answer. But what did it mean? Why would the boy not be used to eating so much rich food? He was probably served all the best food the UK could offer. He thought back to what Madam Pomfrey had said.

There more to him than he lets anyone know.

Could it be possible that . . . no, how imprudent to think such a thing could be happening. The brat was alive and healthy – well, healthy was debatable, but alive. That was all that mattered. There was no abuse. There couldn't be.

Potter – the spoiled prince, hero of the wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived – was not an abused child. Just spoiled enough to avoid eating the healthy foods.

Severus used the door that took him to his quarters. He realized he had been gone much later than he intended to be. Damn flashback. The stasis charm had worn off and the potion had bubbled over in a mess all over the table and the potion had hardened on the inside and outside of the cauldron. The cauldron would have to soak in a strong cleaner for the night before being washed. More work.

Severus sighed. He just had to let his past get the best of him. He couldn't honestly be comparing his own story to Harry's. They were nothing alike. He had lived a horrible childhood. Harry was spoiled. The weight could not be attributed to neglect. Nor could the nonprescription glasses. It was not illegal to refuse an eye exam.

Unless the boy was lying. But what reason would the boy have to lie? Although . . .

No! Severus shook all his thoughts away. Harry was not an abused child.

He was not in denial. He was just reasoning.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please leave any thoughts behind.


	4. Dissimulate

Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long, busy school week and Severus had seen little of Harry Potter since their last meet outside his office. Which he didn't mind at all; he could go even longer without having to see the Potter brat. It had been nice not having to concern himself with the boy. But Friday rolled around and he had to teach the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class. Wonderful.

He would have them work on the forgetfulness potion as practice for their final. Hopefully they would remember to brew it after all that time. It would test not only their memory and brewing skills, but also how well they studied the material they learned throughout the year. Despite feeling that all they needed to do was study enough for one test and forget the information, the students will quickly learn to absorb and retain as much as they could throughout the year.

Severus ignored the first years as they entered the classroom. He focused on finishing up his grading for his fifth year Monday class. Once the bell rang, he stood, glancing around the room to see who wasn't there (it was easier than taking roll call once he memorized all the students) and then began his lesson.

"I will collect your homework now. Please have them out on your desk."

Once everyone had shuffled through their bags and parchment was lying on everyone's desks, Severus summoned the papers to his desk. It looked as though everyone completed the homework. Good, then they should all be able to answer his questions.

"Today you will be brewing the Forgetfulness Potion," Severus flicked his wand at the board, which began writing out the instructions. "Can anyone tell me what a Forgetfulness Potion is for?"

The Granger girl's hand shot up into the air. No one else raised their hands. Of course, Severus sneered in his mind.

"Mr. Longbottom, can you tell me what a Forgetfulness Potion is for?"

The boy paled and looked around at his fellow Gryffindors. Hermione waved her hand in the air, trying hard to refrain from spitting out the answer.

"Err," Neville began, "to cause memory loss?"

"Broadly, yes, but can someone tell me what the potion might be used for exactly?"

Hermione waved her hand even more, calling to Severus, "Sir?"

Severus sighed. Clearly the homework was pointless. He might as well indulge the girl before she exploded in her seat. Not that she needed to answer but perhaps the class might learn better from a fellow student. "Miss Granger?"

The young girl cleared her throat, "The Forgetfulness Potion was originally invented by wizard spies during the Global Wizarding War as a way to keep information from their enemies without resorting to a memory charm or suicide. It is now more commonly used as medical treatment to forget traumatic events and treat anxiety disorders, though multiple doses are not recommended because excess potion in the body can make organs forget how to function. It may also be used by the Obliviator Headquarters on muggles who have witnessed a magical event that cannot be explained through any muggle means. It is favorable to the memory charm as that can have disastrous results."

And this is exactly why he never let her answer. Besides the fact that he knew the girl would know all the answers. Severus gritted his teeth as the know-it-all finally stopped talking. What was wrong with a simple one-sentence answer?

"We could have done without the history lesson, Miss Granger. But I do hope that your classmates wisely wrote down every word you said for future reference."

That got everyone in the classroom scrambling for parchment and quills to quickly scribble down what they remembered from Hermione's speech, if they had been paying attention at all. Severus gave them a minute of writing before continuing.

"Now, can someone name the three key ingredients of the Forgetfulness Potion?"

Hermione's hand was back in the air, but Severus really wasn't in the mood for any background information on the ingredients. "Weasley?" he glared at the redhead.

"Me? Uhh, the three key ingredients are . . . uhh," Ron looked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him and waved her hand higher in the air. "I don't know, sir."

"How disappointing," Severus sneered. "It was in your homework. Or did you simply copy off Granger's?"

Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"Mr. Potter, what are the three key ingredients of the Forgetfulness Potion?"

"Umm, mistletoe berries and err . . ." Harry gulped as he tried to remember what the key ingredients were. Severus frowned but waited to see if the boy would remember completely. Potions had after all been one of Lily's favorite classes, though that didn't mean Harry would favor the class at all – or be anywhere half as descent.

"I'll answer the question for you, Professor," Draco said, raising his hand.

Severus sighed. He was sure Draco had just looked through his book for the answers since he was trying to sneakily close up his bag. But Severus had a role to play, especially considering how many of the Slytherins parents were Death Eaters. And he would have to play favorites with his house.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," Severus inclined his head.

"Mistletoe berries, Valerian sprigs, and Lethe River Water."

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin."

Severus didn't miss the angry look Hermione sent Draco's way. He knew why – she didn't get points for answering. But she received enough points from the other professors to make up for it. Severus simply told the students a few more facts on the potion instead of asking questions then had them get to work. There were no problems encountered during the first half of brewing.

But the peace was never meant to last long.

As he helped show a couple Slytherins how to properly crush mistletoe berries using a pestle, he heard Hermione snap at someone:

"No, no! You're supposed to stir it three times clockwise before you add the Standard Ingredient! Here, let me see if I can . . . oh, no! Back up, back up!"

Severus turned around just in time to see an angrily bubbling cauldron start fizzling and splattering out of control. Hermione had managed to back everyone away from it but one boy – the ruined potion's creator. Severus sighed as the potion splattered all over Harry, who managed to raise his arms in time to cover his face. The potion ate away at the boy's sleeves.

"Ow!" Harry hissed as Severus was sure the potion had eaten through the robe and gotten on Harry's skin. Harry reached to touch his sleeves.

"Potter, no," Severus snapped stepping towards the boy and raising a hand to catch Harry's wrist and stop him from touching any part of the potion.

However, as he did that, Harry backed up a step and raised his arms protectively over his head, flinching and closing his eyes for a second. He quickly seemed aware of what he was doing and opened his eyes and relaxed his arms. Severus just stared at him, narrowing his eyes. Harry looked down and blushed.

"What did you think I was going to do, Potter?"

Harry's cheeks reddened more and he shrugged his shoulder, saying, "I don't know."

Severus frowned. The boy had quick reflexes – he'd give him that. But it was oddly . . . concerning. As if Harry had been expecting to be slapped across the face or even beat down on. But what would make him draw to that conclusion? He had made a mess of himself and from what he heard Hermione say, it had been a mistake. He would have to have Harry redo the potion so that he had some chance of passing come finals but . . .

"Potter's afraid of Professor Snape!"

 _Here we go,_ Severus thought and he sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Harry as Draco Malfoy began his childish behavior. Well, Draco was still technically a child, but a bully of one at that. The other Slytherins snickered and joined in.

"What a coward!"

"Does the scary Potions Master frighten you, Potty?"

"Aww, does Potter have a boo-boo?" Draco smirked. "Does he need his mummy to kiss it for him? Oh – oops! My bad."

"That'll do, Mr. Malfoy," Severus growled. Harry looked as though his face might burn off. "Potter, to my office."

Severus waited until Harry had left the classroom. He'd have to be quick with his instructions –knowing how well Harry was at following directions. He didn't want Harry to take advantage of his absence and leave the dungeons.

"The rest of you, finish your potions. Make sure you correctly label the vials with your last name then first, the type of potion, and today's date. Do not leave this room until I return to dismiss you."

Severus left the students with that. He probably really shouldn't leave first years alone, but they were all almost complete. Besides, that Hermione Granger girl was in there. At least one student knew what she was doing. He was sure she could take charge and make sure the other students (at least the Gryffindors) did as he said.

Severus walked down the hall to his office where Harry was standing outside the door.

"Sorry I didn't go in," Harry immediately began. "It was locked and I couldn't . . ."

"I am well aware," Severus said, grabbing the handle and opening it. The door was spelled to know his touch. "In."

Harry scurried in and Severus closed the door behind them.

"Take off your robe and let's see your arm," Severus commanded, moving to a shelf and scanning the vials of potions he had.

"Shouldn't I go see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry questioned, hesitating to take off his robe.

"I assure you I'm about to do everything she would do, minus the full body physical. Besides, if I send you to her, you probably wouldn't even go see her."

"You don't know that."

"Then enlighten me, Potter. If I sent you to her this minute, would you go see her?"

". . . yes."

"You hesitated. You would not. And for what reason? Avoid being healed so you can keep your battle scars? To do everything yourself back at your dorm?"

Harry shrugged, softly saying, "Sometimes it's just easier to do things myself."

Severus rolled his eyes with a snort as he found the potion he was looking for. "Like healing yourself?" he asked.

"I've done it before."

The innocent statement caused Severus to inhale sharply as he found himself thrown into another flashback.

 _Ten-year-old Severus picked up the hose and sprayed it down his back, hissing as the freezing water splashed at the open lacerations. It was a cold October, and while he had the appropriate clothing (his mother provided when she could or remembered), he had to take his warm sweater and jacket off to clean his back. He made sure to stay out of sight, behind the restroom building at the park. As long as no other parents or kids ran behind the restrooms, he should be fine._

 _Severus turned the knob over to the warm side and turned up the water pressure. The water remained freezing, however, and he shivered as the fall wind blew harshly around him. He turned the hose off and picked up one of the vials he had snatched from his mother's supply closet._

 _His father had fallen into one of his moods again, taking out his anger from being fired at work out on his son. It was always Severus's fault – his father being fired, his father being poor, his father being drunk out of his mind. Severus was just a freak in Tobias's eyes and a burden. He wasn't wanted. Most of the time, Tobias acted like Severus didn't even exist. But when a day goes wrong for the man, the belt comes out and the hunt for his son's whereabouts is on._

 _Severus had thought he had gotten rather good at predicating when his father's mood would change, but he couldn't predict everything that would happen in Tobias's life. He just had to be sure he was either out of the house or somewhere safe and hidden. Though doing so only put off when his father would lash out._

 _And his mother never did a thing to interfere and put an end to the beatings. She would walk away until it was over or remind him once again why it is important to stay on Tobias's good side. She would sometimes help him bathe and clean any wounds, but most of the time, she left the house completely. Severus remembered she had tried to defend him once when he was really little. That had ended poorly for both of them._

 _It didn't matter. Severus could take care of himself now. He didn't need her help._

 _Severus opened the vial and dumped it down his back. He could feel the potion drip down and barely touch the wounds. He tried to reach back and rub the potion where it need to go, but it was always the tricky part._

 _"Severus!"_

 _Severus froze, his breath catching in his throat. He tried to keep as still and as quiet as he could._

 _"Sev! I know you're here! I saw you walk this way. Are you behind there again?"_

 _Severus backed up a couple steps but before he could hide on the side of the building, his seeker poked her head around the side, staring right at him with her large emerald eyes. He sighed and crossed his arms, a bit humiliated at having her see him like this._

 _"Go away, Lily," Severus snapped._

 _"You're hurt," Lily said, joining him behind the building. "Was it your dad again?"_

 _"None of your business. Just leave me alone. I'm trying to do something."_

 _"You need help," Lily insisted, trying to get behind Severus to see his back but he kept turning away. "You can't rub the potion in by yourself. Let me help you!"_

 _"I can take care of myself. I've done it before. Stop it! Go find your sister or something."_

 _"Will you stop it, Severus Snape!" Lily stomped her foot. "Let me help you or I'm telling Mum!"_

 _Severus blanched. He definitely didn't want Mrs. Evans to see him like this. How embarrassing._

 _"Fine!" Severus allowed Lily to move around him. "You know, it's easier if I just do it myself."_

 _"Sometimes you need someone to help," Lily said, wincing at the sight of her friend's back. She gently began rubbing the potion in on the wounds, being careful not to put too much pressure on them. "And these look like they hurt. Was it that bad again? You should tell someone . . ."_

 _"NO!" Severus nearly shouted. He felt Lily yank her hands back, startled. He sighed. "Sorry, it just wouldn't do any good. Trust me on that, okay?"_

 _"Okay," Lily continued rubbing the potion in, noticing how much Severus was shivering. She smiled. "Hey, my mum's making a thick pea and ham soup for dinner tonight. It's so good and it'll warm you right up! You should come join us. Mum and Dad won't mind. They love company."_

 _Severus smiled. "Sounds good."_

"Sir?" Severus blinked and his eyes focused on Harry once more. "Sorry, you were doing it again. Kind of just staring off into . . . umm, do you do that a lot?"

"It seems to be becoming a tendency, doesn't it?" Severus said. "Take off your robe. Let's have a look at your arms."

Harry slowly pulled off his robe, wincing as the sleeves slid along his arms. Severus waited patiently while Harry set the robe on the desk and presented his arms. The potion had soaked through the robe and ate away at the boy's skin, leaving second degree burns. Both arms were red and swollen and blisters were forming. Severus opened the vial and gently poured a generous amount on Harry's right arm first, then gently rubbed the potion in, remembering how gentle Lily had been.

It was rather awkward, the silence between them. Severus glanced at Harry, but the boy avoided eye contact, just watched what he was doing with the potion. Severus cleared his throat.

"If you had been further along in the process and the potion had spilled on you, you would be suffering some memory damage as well."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Do you have a potion for that?" Harry asked.

Severus snorted. Of course, the boy would ask such a question.

"No, but Madam Pomfrey would know how to help you," Severus answered, moving on to Harry's other arm. "It is then that I would have more logical reason to send you to her. Of course, I'd probably walk you there myself. You might not even remember where the hospital wing is. Be glad it is easier to cure than being hit by a memory charm. Potions are easy to wipe out of the body, spells and charms are not."

Harry watched amazed as the burns on his arm healed. He watched Severus with his other arm.

"If the potion is that dangerous, though, why are we brewing it?"

"Because it is generally not dangerous to brew. It's rather hard to really cause any disaster with this particular potion and it is quick and easy to complete. But, of course, you would find a way to disprove that, wouldn't you?"

"I didn't mean to mess it up," Harry insisted, watching as the burns healed over on his other arm. Severus put away the potion. "I was doing my best. Sometimes I skip over an instruction – I don't mean to – I just . . ."

"Accidents happen, Potter," Severus said. "But you will have to redo the potion. I'll give you a choice: come back tonight and finish it or tomorrow evening and finish it."

"Tonight, sir. I just want to get it done and over with."

"Is that so? Very well, come back in something other than your nice robes. Perhaps a spill on something old will save me from having to repair them."

Severus flicked his wand at Harry's robe, fixing the sleeves.

"Thanks, sir," Harry smiled, pulling his robe back on.

"One more thing," Severus said. "Your reaction in the classroom. You have quite the reflexes."

"Umm . . . thanks?"

"It wasn't really a compliment. I want to know what you thought I was going to do. And don't give me an 'I don't know.'"

"Why does it matter?" Harry said, his face burning red. "I didn't really think at all. You just moved quickly – it startled me."

"Did it?"

"Yeah. Anyone would react like that."

Severus suddenly reached out and snapped his fingers inches in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped and raised his hands slightly near his face as if he planned to cover his face. He caught himself in time and lowered his hands, willing his body to be less tense. He tried not to blush.

"What was that for?"

"It was a test," Severus explained. "A normal reaction would be to blink and perhaps pull your head back a bit. You jumped and tried to protect yourself. Care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain," Harry snapped. "I scare easily."

"Didn't seem that way when you faced that mountain troll."

"So what?"

"Watch yourself," Severus warned. He sighed. He wasn't really getting anywhere with the boy. If he kept pushing, the child might end up throwing a tantrum in his office. No need to have any broken values and have to carry out a punishment. Besides, he had a class to get back to. "I'll see you tonight at seven. And do not be late. Head back to class."

Harry quickly slipped out of the office.

Severus rubbed at his face. Maybe the boy did scare easily. He couldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. But the way the boy reacted earlier had just reminded him so much of – what was he saying? Severus shook the thoughts away and headed back to the classroom to dismiss the class.

Later that evening, Harry arrived on time (thankfully) to the potions classroom with his robe on but Severus figured he'd take it off once he began. Severus had set up all the ingredients he would need and pulled down a cauldron. He wrote instructions on a separate parchment and placed it near the cauldron.

"Since you tend to make the mistake of skipping instructions," Severus told Harry as the boy stood in front of the cauldron, "I would like you to cross off each action as you perform it. You may want to start copying the instructions down in class as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Take off your robe and begin."

Harry shrugged out of his robe and Severus frowned at what the boy was wearing. Yes, he had told Harry to have something old on but not something decrepit. The clothes were practically tatters, the shirt swallowing the boy and it was short sleeved – it was November for crying out loud. It was cold in the dungeons. At least the pants were long, but they were in no better shape. Besides, it appeared as if Harry had to wrap a belt around him twice to keep them up.

"What are you wearing?" Severus snapped.

Harry looked down at what he was wearing and blushed. "You said to wear something old, sir. These are just the oldest things I have so I wore them. They can get ruined for all I care."

"When I said old, I would think you'd remember weather appropriate as well."

"I'm okay." The boy couldn't lie any worse! He was shivering.

"You'll catch your death down here."

"Well, you wanted me to wear something old."

"Old doesn't usually include falling off, Potter. And those clothes don't even look your size."

"So what? They're all I have!" Harry snapped. Then he seemed to realize his mistake. "I mean, all I have with me . . . right now, anyway."

"These are the only clothes you have from home with you?"

"Well, I have a nicer shirt and all, but I bought those for school. I really didn't think ahead when I went shopping with Hagrid to buy long sleeved shirts and pants for winter."

"You shouldn't have had to buy them. You could have brought clothes from home."

"Well, I don't really have . . . I mean, I forgot to."

"Careless," Severus snaps. He summoned another plain parchment and a quill and handed them to Harry. "Here. Write a letter to your relatives and ask to have some weather appropriate clothes sent up."

Harry's face blanched. "No," the child said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I won't write a letter. I . . . I can't. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't really . . . they don't like owls or stuff like that. Owls . . . freak them out and all and . . ."

"They'll have to get over it," Severus said. "You need your winter attire. It is not healthy to be without it."

"No, sir, you don't understand! They really hate owls! They won't like one having to go to them and they'll be mad at me and . . . they probably wouldn't send anything anyway."

"And why wouldn't they," Severus was trying hard not to yell at the boy's foolishness. Harry did seem really desperate to not have a letter sent out. He was on the edge of a panic attack really.

Harry hesitated to answer, then said, "To teach me a lesson for forgetting."

It was a lie. Plain as day. The Golden Boy was lying to a professor – worthy of a detention, loss of points, something! And yet, Severus found that he didn't want to do anything. He said nothing. He was actually surprised the boy felt the need to lie – and to what gain? What did he have to hide? This little argument they were having was getting them nowhere. Harry clearly didn't want a letter sent home. Severus wanted to know why – more than anything, it was what was bugging him the most. Harry seemed fearful of the very idea.

And all the little things the boy had tried to avoid saying. Something was up. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Fine," Severus banished the parchment and ink. "Freeze then. Work on your potion. I want it completed before eight thirty."

Harry nodded and started working, remembering to cross off the actions as he completed them. It did seem to help the boy focus on what he was doing and flow better through the process. Once Harry had completed the potion and labeled it correctly, Severus sent him back to his tower.

Severus contemplated the situation. The way Harry reacted to adults raising hands towards him, the clothing situation, how small he was, his eating habits, his glasses – something wasn't right.

And what better way to solve a situation than to do it yourself?

Severus found a clean parchment and picked up his quill and began writing.

 _Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle_ (What had the boy called the man? Ah, yes) _Uncle Vernon_ ,

 _A professor told me that my clothing is not weather appropriate and told me to write a letter home asking for my winter clothing. Can you please send up any remaining clothes I have? Thanks!_

 _Harry Potter_

It sounded realistic enough. Not too long and dragging anything out and not too short and demanding.

Severus searched for Harry's homework from earlier. He used a spell to turn his handwriting into Harry's by transfiguring the shape and look of his letters into that of Harry's letters from the homework. He left the dungeons and headed to the owlery. He whistled for his owl when he arrived. A tawny owl, named Castiel, flew down to him.

"Cas, take this to the Dursley's, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Return anything they give you to me. Go."

Severus watched as Castiel flew into the night. The owl would probably arrive there by morning. Tomorrow would be a revealing day for one Harry Potter.

* * *

Share your thoughts in a review!


	5. Disillusion

So, I've learned that writing four very different stories plus one-shots takes more time and is harder than it looks. Especially when I try to remember if I responded to everyone's reviews for each story or not. Rest assured, I am doing my best! Ideas for some stories flow faster than ideas for others.

I'm sorry this one isn't as long, but it is necessary to this story.

* * *

The next morning, Severus worked on grading the potions Friday's first year class had created. They were not half bad, really; some a little thick in consistency, but they were all passable. Even Harry's Forgetfulness potion was near perfect, just a hardly noticeable shade off. Severus's mind strayed to the strange behavior Harry had displayed during the spill in class. It just seemed too familiar . . .

But really, his mind was just jumping to the wrong conclusions too quickly. Why would the savior of the wizarding world be anything but the spoiled, adored, praised brat that he was?

Severus decided to take a break from his grading and head to the owlery. Perhaps his owl, Castiel, had returned. The problem with spending the majority of his time in the dungeons meant that his owl couldn't come to him with any deliveries. Which was fine, he could just seek the owl out when he felt the need to.

Entering the owlery, Castiel hooted and flew down to his master, holding out the muggle envelope grasped in his claws. Severus frowned and looked up to where the owl had been perched. Was this honestly it? No package, no box, not even a jumper? Maybe there was money inside the envelope. How spoiled the boy was to be allowed to just go but more clothes to add to his fancy wardrobe. Severus glared at the envelope and accepted it from Castiel, who stayed near just in case and preened.

Severus opened the envelope and looked for muggle money or even a check before pulling out the folded letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Tell your professor to sod off and do not send your freaky pests to this house again! How dare you demand anything from us, after everything we've done for you! If you need clothes, here is some money to buy your own. Do not bother us this year again._

 _Aunt Petunia_

Severus stared at what was taped to the bottom of the letter – a twenty pence piece.

What on earth could anyone but with that? A thread from a mitten? What was this – a joke? Well, it wasn't a very funny one.

Severus reread the letter. He could feel the hatred pouring off it. This didn't see right at all. Severus sent Castiel back to his perch and walked out of the owlery, still looking at the letter. No, this couldn't be right at all. This had to be a joke. But there were no clothes delivered. No friendly greetings. And certainly, no money to buy even a chocolate frog with.

"Severus," Minerva greeted as Severus returned to the main hall of the castle. "I'm surprised you've emerged from the dungeons. What is that? Since when do you get letters? Who's it from?"

Severus hid the letter against him as Minerva tried to peer over his shoulder at it.

"Do you mind, Minerva?"

"I'm just curious," Minerva shrugged carelessly, walking in step with Severus. "So, who's it from? Friendly neighbor? Long lost relative? Secret lover?"

Severus rolled his eyes while Minerva just smirked.

"Or better yet, a secret admirer?"

"No, Minerva. Get those impractical thoughts out of your head. It's just business."

"If it's just business, why can't I look at it?"

"Because it's none of your business," Severus snapped.

"Fine, fine," Minerva said shaking her head. "But if it is a secret admirer, I'll find out sooner or later."

"You infuriating woman. If I ever catch you tampering with my mail . . ."

"No worries, Severus," Minerva said slyly, turning down a different hall to head to the Great Hall. "Besides, I have other ways of discovering information."

Severus was glad when Minerva disappeared from sight. He looked back at the letter, pulling off the pence tapped on. It was as if the boy was worth no more than that pence to those people. Severus had known Petunia when he was younger. She was always berating Lily and Lily's magical abilities. Petunia had been a horrid child. He remembered when he first met her . . .

 _"Petunia!" A little red-haired girl called to another girl. "Watch this!"_

 _Eight-year-old Severus watched as the pretty redhead picked a flower and then made it hover in the air. It was a rather well controlled display of magic at her age. The other girl, Petunia it must be, frowned at her._

 _"You're a freak!" Petunia snapped, pushing the redhead, nearly knocking her to the ground. "I'm telling Mum and Dad and everyone about what a freaky girl you are!"_

 _The redhead's green eyes watered as she backed away from Petunia. Severus glared at that Petunia girl before standing up from his place by a park tree and approached the two girls._

 _"She's not a freak," Severus said. He picked a flower himself and sent it flying to the teary-eyed redhead. "She's just gifted."_

 _The redheaded girl gently caught the little flower and smiled at Severus._

 _Petunia had at first stared wide-eyed at Severus before glaring at him, too._

 _"Great, now there's two freaky kids in this neighborhood! You're like an infestation spreading. I'm telling Mum I want to move!"_

 _Petunia turned and ran out of the park. Severus smirked and approached the redhead._

 _"Thank you," the girl smiled. "You didn't have to do that. She's a nice sister when she wants to be."_

 _"I'm glad she's not my sister," Severus commented. "I'm Severus by the way."_

 _"Lily," the redhead smiled._

 _Severus just stared into her green eyes. He didn't think eyes could be so green, but he knew he had a new favorite color now._

Severus shook his head, snapping out of his reverie. Damn, but he seemed to be doing that more and more lately. And all over this stupid case with Harry Potter. Severus glared at the letter as he entered his office and then his quarters. Clearly, Petunia never grew up.

The phrase " _your freaky pests_ " was something Petunia would say. So very like that woman, Severus sneered. Did this mean that she treated Harry the way she treated Lily? Severus hoped that wasn't the case. While Petunia and Lily had been children together, Petunia was an adult now and Harry was an innocent child in all of this. And knowing how cruel Petunia could be . . . but would she really deny a child warm clothes? The sentence _"How dare you demand anything from us,"_ struck Severus as – yes, she would deny a child warm clothes. Specifically, Lily's child. This entire letter was just . . .

Damn it! How could this be happening? Harry was supposed to be a spoiled prince! And while that was certainly no better child rearing, Severus would have preferred it to this potential – no, not potential – this obvious case of neglect and emotional abuse. And where there was that much abuse, physical abuse tended to be nearby. That would explain Harry's reactions to simple things.

Severus wanted nothing more than to deny it. He wanted nothing more than to forget he had ever gotten involved in Harry's life. Nothing more than to hold on to those fantasies of a spoiled brat being slaved upon by his overindulging relatives. He just had to write that letter.

In all honesty, he had been hoping to just help the boy get some of his winter clothes. Severus closed his eyes and tried to remember the details of last night . . .

 _"I said no. I won't write a letter. I . . . I can't. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't really . . . they don't like owls or stuff like that. Owls . . . freak them out and all and . . ."_

 _"They'll have to get over it," Severus said. "You need your winter attire. It is not healthy to be without it."_

 _"No, sir, you don't understand! They really hate owls! They won't like one having to go to them and they'll be mad at me and . . . they probably wouldn't send anything anyway."_

 _"And why wouldn't they," Severus was trying hard not to yell at the boy's foolishness. Harry did seem really desperate to not have a letter sent out. He was on the edge of a panic attack really._

 _Harry hesitated to answer, then said, "To teach me a lesson for forgetting."_

How could he have been so blind?

All the details, the hints, the evidence – it was all there. Why would anyone hate owls? Owls were as common as any other bird that flew through the sky. But Severus could guess why Petunia would hate owls – they had a connection to the wizarding world. Of course, it all made so much sense. And to think that all this time he had believe Petunia had grown up and matured a little. How wrong he was.

Frustrated, Severus ripped up the letter and through it into the fireplace, wordlessly igniting a flame as he did so. He stared at the pence in his hand angrily before he threw it across the room. He'd find it later if the house elves didn't dispose of it. He hoped they did or he might blast it into the earth, taking out a portion of the dungeons with it.

Severus made a quick decision. He grabbed a cloak and left the castle. He walked past the apparition wards and continued his way to Hogsmeade. He knew what he had to do.

Later that evening, Severus finally returned to Hogwarts. He hated shopping – especially when he didn't even know the boy's size. He had managed to buy six jumpers, five trousers, a winter cloak, a thick winter robe, trainers, boots, gloves, woolen socks, a scarf and a hat. These should last the boy for winter. For now.

He managed to use a packing spell to fit everything in a single package and then used a spell to make the package feather light. He wrote a quick note for the package.

 _Since you are too stubborn to write home and ask for your clothes, I have personally seen to it that you have appropriate winter wear so you do not catch hypothermia. Do not ruin these as I will not be so gracious again. – SS_

Severus went to the owlery and called to his owl, handing the package to him to deliver.

"Take this to Harry Potter," Severus demanded. "Make it quick."

After Castiel flew away, Severus decided he could use a drink before heading to his quarters. He had already missed dinner, but what was one missed meal? Severus arrived at the teachers' common area and, ignoring everyone else inside, he just went directly to the bar area and pulled out a beer. Sitting at the high countertop, Severus sipped at the beer slowly.

What a revealing day.

And he hated every second of it. At least the other professors knew to just leave him be.

After a couple minutes, Minerva entered the common room. She looked at Severus and smiled.

"There you are," she greeted, joining him in the bar and pouring herself a wine. "Did you write back to your secret admirer?"

"Drop it, Minerva."

"Oh, come on," Minerva smirked, sitting at the high-top across from Severus. "Let me in on this. I can give you advice I'm sure you'll need."

"As I said before, it was just business."

"Fine," Minerva took a sip of her wine. "You know, I just came from Gryffindor Tower. A little homesick first year girl needed some reassurance. But before I left, Harry received a package – full of brand new clothes and was he excited! He, Ron, and Hermione looked over everything – though I think Ron may have been a little jealous."

"Wonderful," Severus commented sarcastically.

"I wonder if that boy's relatives sent him an early gift," Minerva pondered, tapping her chin. "I had my doubts about that muggle family, but it seems I was wrong. They really have blown my mind in ways –"

Unable to hear much more praise for that atrocious family, Severus wordlessly conjured a projection of the letter from Petunia from a memory. Minerva frowned and leaned forward to read the nearly transparent hologram-like letter. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Minerva snapped. "I knew it all along. I told Albus those people wouldn't care for Harry one bit! When did that come? Did Harry show that to you? Why didn't he bring it to me? I mean I am his Head of House and all –"

"I received it," Severus interrupted, cancelling the spell. "When Potter came to me for detention one night, he was not in suitable clothing. I told him to write a letter to his relatives, he refused, so I wrote it. This is what I got back in return."

"But . . ." Minerva frowned. "But he got something from someone."

"Me. He got them from me."

Minerva was silent for a moment before asking, "Why the sudden investment in Harry's life? Why did you do it?"

Severus sighed. Why had he done it? Why had he bothered to waste his money on the brat? Was it personal? Was it because he had suffered a similar situation in his own life? Severus shook his head.

"I don't know. He needed clothes and if his horrid relatives weren't going to send him any, someone had to make sure the boy survived the winter. This castle gets dreadfully cold as you well know."

"Yes, I'm aware. But why not bring the matter to me? I mean, after all, I am his –"

"Head of House, yes, you've said."

Minerva was silent again, sipping her wine.

"Well," she began. "Thank you for doing so. He's very happy, showing his clothes to his friends and smiling for once with pure joy."

"He's clearly bragging about his new, stylish clothes."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Minerva chastised. "He's just happy and –"

"Self-centered," Severus snapped. "Just like his father."

"Don't do it, Severus."

"Don't do what?"

"Shut down. Push people away. What you always do when you don't know how to fix a problem, especially one involving family matters similar to your own."

"I do not push people away," Severus told Minerva plainly as he finished his beer. "Simply because there is no one for me to push away."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Severus glared at Minerva before standing and leaving her at the bar. He left his can near the sink and left the common area. It was nearly curfew and he figured he should finish his grading. As he neared his quarters, who should be waiting outside his office but Harry Potter himself. Just wonderful – exactly who he wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" Severus snapped down at the boy.

"I just wanted to thank you, sir," Harry smiled up at Severus. "For the clothes. They're really nice and I hope you didn't have to go through so much trouble. You didn't have to spend so much money on me. If you want, you can take them back to save you some –"

"I will not hear of it," Severus held up a hand to stop Harry's blabbering. "I bought you the clothes because you were too foolish to have clothes sent to you from home. You're just like your arrogant father – spoiled, selfish, and reckless about your own health. Someone has to make sure you are in good health at this school, and if you won't see to it, then that falls on a responsible adult. I could not let your negligence to care for yourself cost you hypothermia or pneumonia."

"Wait a second," Harry frowned up at Severus. "I told you, my relatives wouldn't have –"

"Nonsense! I will not listen to any more lies from you. Your relatives should know how to take proper care of you – why wouldn't they not? They have a kid of their own, you are clearly no different."

"It's not like that . . ."

"Do not interrupt me! You may believe yourself privileged because you are the Boy-Who-Lived . . ."

"I don't think that at all!"

"I am not finished! But you will not brag about the clothes I sent you and you will tell no one else about where you got them."

"I didn't even tell Ron or Hermione, I just showed them the clothes . . ."

"Interrupting again," Severus snarled. "This conversation is over. The bell will ring for curfew soon and you better be on your way because I will take points if you are still out in the halls when that bell does sound. Now go back to your tower."

Severus did not miss the tears in the boy's eyes as he slowly backed away.

"Is it so hard," the boy began, "to just say you're welcome?"

"Trust me," Severus spat out, "when it comes to you, it's impossible and undeserved."

Even with teary eyes, Harry glared at Severus before turning and running back to his tower. Severus entered his office, slamming the door behind him. He was done helping children for a long time. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't stomach it. He was a professor and that was all.

* * *

Again, sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Dulcify

I am so sorry for the long wait! This story seemed to give me a writer's block but I have overcome it and now I know exactly what direction this story is going in! Thank you all for your patience and reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Severus found himself staring into the fireplace at the raging flames. It had been a very chilly morning and he decided some warmth would do nicely in his quarters. So far, it had been a very quiet Sunday morning, and Severus enjoyed the peace. He pulled out his fifth-year assignments he had collected Thursday and began grading them in his armchair. Anything to just relax after last night's events.

And yet, while grading, his thoughts strayed to Harry and the boy's terrible relatives. How had he missed it? How had everyone missed it? Surely Albus was aware of what went on in the boy's home . . . and if not, should he tell the man?

It would seem like the right thing to do, but Severus had a feeling that Harry might not appreciate his telling the headmaster of his home life. Perhaps, it would be better to encourage the boy to tell Albus himself. He should probably have Minerva do that job, seeing how he had treated the boy last night. He would be surprised if Harry dared speak to him again – in class or outside of it. It was for the better, anyway. To have the boy at a distance. Severus still had a role to play, and if he was seen showing the slightest bit of sympathy for that insolent brat, he was sure to jeopardize more than just his cover.

So then why couldn't he get Harry's situation out of his head? He really needed to focus on this essay he was trying to grade. Severus corrected some misspelled words in the paragraph he was reading, making a note on the side reminding the student to actually look at the word in the book as he spelled it. Honestly, where was the common sense in these students? After reading another decent paragraph, Severus's mind strayed back to Harry once more.

Perhaps it was because his situation had been so similar to Harry's when he was a child. Perhaps it was because their attitudes towards the abuse were similar. Or maybe it was something more. Could it be that Severus only cared simply because Harry was Lily's child?

He was also that arrogant, selfish, overbearing Gryffindor's child – James Potter. Severus clenched his teeth at the thought, trying to force the image of the man out of his mind and refocus back on the essay he was grading. He needed to just let this conflict with Harry roll off his shoulders and continue on with his life. Who knew getting too involved with Harry would complicate things so. But that was just like the Boy-Who-Lived, wasn't it? He just had to be the center of everyone's attention.

A knock on his office door pulled Severus from his thoughts. Sighing, he stood from his chair, walked through the hidden passage to his office and opened the door.

Surprise, surprise. Just who he wanted to see – Harry Potter.

"What is it?" Severus snapped at the boy.

Harry glared back at him before thrusting a package out to Severus.

"Here!" Harry demanded. "Take them back. I don't want them."

Severus recognized the package as the clothes he had bought Harry, once again magically packaged and sealed. Severus frowned down at the boy.

"You foolish child. They are yours."

"I don't want them!"

"Quit acting like a five-year-old, Potter," Severus growled, pushing the package back against Harry's chest. "You need them, and I did not waste my money on perfectly suitable material just for you to throw them away."

"I'm not throwing them away. I'm giving them back. You can return them all and get your money back."

"I will do no such thing. You refused to have clothes from home sent to you and with the weather as it is here, there is hardly any point in you freezing to death simply because you were too stubborn to . . ."

"I told you!" Harry all but shouted angrily. "I told you why I couldn't have clothes sent to me! And I don't need your charity!"

Severus became aware of the several onlookers in the hallway. Passing Slytherins heading to their common room stopped in their tracks at the sight of an angry Harry Potter and their Head of House. Having had enough of the attention, Severus glared down at Harry, leaning down slightly so he was more eyelevel and softly said, "Cool it, Potter. Before I take points."

"Then just take your stupid clothes back!" Harry shouted, thrusting the package at Severus.

"I said cool it."

"Take them!"

Harry was not going to calm down anytime soon. And seeing this, Severus grabbed the boy by his upper arm and pulled him into his office, slamming the door behind them, leaving the Slytherins outside bewildered by the exchange.

Inside the office, Severus pushed Harry down into the spare chair in front of his desk. He snatched the package and tossed it on his desk. He remained standing at the side of Harry's chair as he glared down at the boy.

"You better start talking and explain that disgraceful behavior before I hand out a month's worth of detentions." Severus hissed between his teeth.

"No!" Harry growled back, matching the man's glare intensity. "You explain yours!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what. You give me clothes but then you . . . you were . . ." Harry's eyes were welling with angry, frustrated tears. He looked away from the dark endless pits that were Severus's eyes and glared at his shoes instead. "Just take your clothes back."

"They are not mine. They are yours."

"Technically, you bought them," Harry contradicted, still glaring at his shoes, "that makes them yours."

Growing annoyed with the boy's defiance, Severus hooked his foot around the leg of Harry's chair and turned the boy, so they stared face to face. He pinned Harry with a fierce look.

"I asked you to explain your behavior," Severus reminded, his voice barely above a whisper. "If you don't start talking, we'll just see how much you say when your backside is sore."

Harry's face flushed and the glare he had plastered on his face melted into an anxious one. That statement seemed to sober the boy right up. Good.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's not what I want you to say. I want you to tell me what was running through your mind that made you think it was okay to come to my office, yell at me, and demand me to take back what I gave you."

"You were a bastard last night," Harry said honestly but with no malice. It didn't stop Severus from narrowing his eyes at the boy. "I don't understand why you would be so nice and give me clothes and then . . . then do . . . do that."

Severus groaned as tears started falling out of Harry's eyes and the boy hid behind his hands, trying to pull himself back together. One thing worse than an angry child was a crying child. Wonderful. Just what he felt like dealing with today. Severus guessed the boy had fair reasoning in his behavior. If he was being honest, he did react poorly last night to seeing the boy outside his door. But this wasn't the first time he had been so harsh with the boy. Surely the kid didn't take to heart everything he had said.

"Enough with the tears," Severus said in a softer tone.

Harry seemed to struggle to stop the flow of salt water from his eyes. He remained behind his hands as he hiccoughed and sniffled.

Honestly, Severus thought, were my actions really that upsetting?

"Look, Potter," Severus began, "the clothes are yours whether you want them or not. It isn't "charity" as you so nicely put it. I'm giving them to you because they are a necessity. I'd do it for any other student if the situation called for it."

"I'm not upset about the clothes," Harry mumbled, slowly lowering his hands to reveal his red eyes, though he stared at the floor.

Severus sighed. He knew exactly what had the boy in tears. But he wasn't about to apologize for last night. If that was what the boy wanted, he wasn't going to hear it.

"I know," Severus said, moving around the desk and sitting in the chair behind it.

Harry adjusted his chair and slowly looked up at Severus, but when the man calmly stared back, the boy sighed heavily and looked back down.

"Please," Harry whispered, "just take back the clothes."

"I will not. You will leave this office with that package. And if I have to spell it stuck to your hands, then I will."

"You can make me keep them, but you can't make me wear them," Harry gave the man a weak glare.

Severus picked up his wand off the desk, touched the tip to the packaged, then flicked his wand in Harry's direction. The boy's school uniform instantly changed into one of the outfits Severus had bought – a simple blue sweater with jeans. Harry blinked down at himself. Severus smirked.

"Watch me, Potter," the man said.

Harry just gave a defeated sigh, staring down at his shoes. He simply asked, "Where is my uniform?"

"On your bed, hopefully about to be washed by the house elves."

"The what?"

"Never mind," Severus waved his hand dismissively, not really wanting to get into that conversation with the boy. Of course, Harry would have no idea what house elves were after being raised by muggles. He probably knew what servants were . . . well, perhaps not. Severus had to remind himself that the boy's home life wasn't exactly as he had thought.

"But . . ." Harry frowned, "did you say . . . house elves? Are those like . . . I've heard of elves before, but I . . . are they . . .?"

Rolling his eyes as he realized the boy wasn't going to drop it, Severus called out, "Bakkey!"

A loud pop sounded in the room and a house elf appeared, bowing respectfully. Severus noticed Harry jump at the noise and then stare at the creature as one would some caged zoo animal.

"Yes, Master Snape?" Bakkey asked.

"Bring myself and Potter some tea, would you?"

"Of course, Master Snape."

Bakkey disappeared in another loud pop. Harry blinked before flashing Severus a confused look.

"That is a house elf?"

"He is, yes."

"Is he like . . . a slave?"

"Hmm," Severus hummed at Harry's comparison. In some sense, it was an accurate description. But in another sense, it wasn't always the case. As was the case at Hogwarts, where the elves chose to be around and work at the school. So, Severus decided on his answer. "No. He and the many others that work here choose to be here. And I can assure you, they are not to be ordered around by you or any other student."

"I wouldn't do that, sir!"

"Then I'm sure we won't have a problem."

Then, a tray appeared with a teapot, cups, sugar cubes, and biscuits. Severus lifted the lid of the teapot to release some trapped steam, then poured tea in both cups, and said, "Help yourself."

Severus added a sugar cube to his tea, ignoring Harry's suspicious look.

"Why are you giving me tea?" the boy asked.

"Well, for one, it'd be a waste not to use it all after Bakkey went through all the trouble. And two, tea is known for its calming effects, and I'm sure that is exactly what you need after your little tantrum."

"I didn't throw a tantrum!"

Severus gave the boy a pointed glare as he stirred his tea, effectively cooling Harry's temper. But Harry still didn't move for the tea.

"Honestly, Potter," Severus snapped. "I didn't make the tea, so I can assure you, it's not poisoned."

"I wasn't . . . thinking that," Harry said, his cheeks flaming red.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy and watched as Harry picked up the other teacup and hesitantly added two sugar cubes and stirred. Severus noticed Harry eye the biscuits and shoved the plate towards the boy. Harry shyly took a biscuit and nibbled on it.

"So . . ." Harry began, dipping his biscuit in the tea, "did . . . Bakkey? Did he make this?"

"Yes," Severus answered, absently stirring the tea he had yet to drink from.

Harry ate the biscuit before asking, "So, house elves . . . they do all the chores?"

"They do."

"So, is that how my bed is always made when I come back from classes?"

"Perhaps. Though I'd suggest you should really make your own bed in the morning. It's a good habit to have."

"There's no point. I'm just going to mess it up again," Harry muttered.

Severus smirked at the comment.

"Well, besides making your bed, they also clean the castle, make all the meals, and tend to the grounds, including the Quidditch Pitch."

"That's a lot of work," Harry frowned, not really liking that these creatures did so much. "Are they at least paid?"

"Of course not."

"What do you mean, of course not?" Harry glared. "That's not right!"

"They are not paid, Potter, simply because they do not wish to be."

"Oh," Harry frowned down at his tea this time, taking a quick sip. "It still doesn't seem right."

"You feel strongly on the matter. Why?"

"Well," Harry's frown deepened, "I guess maybe because I had to do all the chores and make all the meals at my relatives – no one else did anything! Well, Aunt Petunia sometimes cooked. But I had to take care of the garden too. And I was hardly given a meal for completing everything. I was given nothing!"

Harry blinked, then looked up at Severus with burning cheeks.

"Sorry," the boy said, "I'm not . . . sure why . . ."

"It's alright," Severus said, finally taking the spoon out of his tea and setting it aside. He rested his arms on the table. "You seem calmer and I'm sure after your little outburst earlier, you wanted to get that off your chest. But, while we're all being honest, care to expand on what you meant by "hardly given a meal?""

Harry sipped the tea as he eyed the plate of biscuits, trying to resist seeming rude and taking more. Severus's eyes followed the boy's gaze.

"Feel free to take another biscuit, Potter. In fact, take them all. I certainly won't eat them."

"Err, thanks, sir. I'm sure Ron will like that. But when I'm at my relatives, I have to cook all the meals, but I'm not allowed to eat at every single one. I'm lucky if my aunt and uncle let me have leftovers. When I was younger, I'd make the meals, and then they'd make me go back to my cupboard."

"Your cupboard?"

"Yeah," Harry's eyes seemed a bit glazed as he absently dipped another biscuit into his tea. "My room."

"Your room was a cupboard?"

"I know it sounds terrible, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, I think I've outgrown it now. It was starting to get a bit cramped. But it's okay, they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom when I started getting my acceptance letters. I have an actual room now."

"I remember it took you a while to respond to your acceptance letter. Professor Dumbledore had to send Hagrid out for you. Was there a reason for that?"

"Well, they wouldn't let me open the letter for a long time. They just didn't want me to go to some freak school." Severus frowned at the boy's choice of words, but allowed Harry to continue. "They tried everything to keep the letters from me and to keep me from going to that school. Hagrid really scared them though. He just blew up the door and gave Dudley a pigtail! I think some ears would have been nice too!"

Harry smiled and then suddenly his eyes seemed to clear, and he frowned. He dropped the biscuit he was holding and stared down at the tea he had been drinking. He slowly looked over at Severus and noticed that the man never touched his tea. Severus smirked at how realization suddenly fell over Harry's face. The boy wised up quickly.

"What did you do?" the boy asked in a shuddered whisper, not hiding the fear in his voice.

Severus allowed the small vial hidden in his robe sleeve to slip down into his hand. He twirled it in his fingers, allowing the boy to stare. There really was no point in lying to the boy.

"Veritaserum," Severus said casually. "Also called a truth serum. Although this one is a weakened version and seems to be losing its effect on you rather quickly."

Harry's eyes widened. Severus was sure the boy was wondering when the man had even dosed the tea. Severus had done it when he had opened the lid of the pot to "release steam."

"You . . . drugged me?"

"Hardly," Severus smiled maliciously, "a drop never killed anyone."

Harry gulped. Severus rather enjoyed this. He could enjoy teasing the boy, torturing his mind just a little, and he still managed to get the answers he wanted. He watched as Harry shakily pushed the teacup aside. The boy's eyes flashed at him angrily, though he still looked terrified.

"I could tell on you for this!" Harry stated.

"You could," Severus agreed, "and I'll explain what exactly our conversation consisted of."

Harry paled. "You wouldn't. That stuff was personal. You had no right . . ."

"You're right. But no one stopped me."

Harry stood from his seat and backed away from the desk. Severus stood as well, picking up the package off his desk and holding it out to Harry.

"Do not leave without this," Severus demanded. "And if I don't see you wearing these clothes, I will find hideous outfits to spell on you every day."

Harry paused, his eyes tearing once more, but he stepped forward and accepted the package.

"You may go," Severus dismissed him casually, sitting back down in his chair.

Harry stared at Severus and the vial that now sat on the man's desk for a moment before turning and running out of the office. Severus watched the boy leave, feeling no regret for what he had just done. He may have broken any trust the boy had in him, which surely wasn't a lot, but he had what he needed now. Evidence. Straight from the boy's mouth. And even though he said he wouldn't get involved in the boy's life, that he would try to forget about this whole situation, he knew there was no way his mind would rest if he didn't try something.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to update sooner than this last time!


	7. Disgrace

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm on a quick break from school so I used the opportunity to update another story. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Did you know about Potter's home life?" Severus demanded. "What his so-called family puts him through?"

"I've heard stories, Severus," Albus responded sadly, "but I was unaware of the depths of the abuse. And I regret to say that there is little that can be done."

"Little?" Severus snapped, walking around the headmaster's desk, eyeing the pensieve that rested on a table just beyond the shelves of knickknacks and books. His conversation with the man thus far had not gone exactly as he had hoped it would. "Perhaps if I show you what I've seen – everything from his reactions to hands near his face and what he told me yesterday . . ."

"I don't wish to see your memories," Albus said, holding up a hand. "I know that if I see them, I will be persuaded to attempt something to help the boy when even I know it is futile overall. Harry is safest within the blood wards and any attempts to help him will catch the attention of the entire wizarding world. The fewer who know of Harry and his situation, the better. We do not want the wrong people attempting to "rescue" the boy from his situation at home should the press release a paper about it."

"Then we keep it from the press."

"That is easier said than done, especially considering Harry's status in the wizarding world."

"You can't be honestly considering just letting him return back to that terrible family?"

"There is nothing I can do, I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about? There is a lot you can do. Remove him, rehome him, do something about those filthy muggles – anything would be improvement."

"If Harry were any other child, I would readily support him. But as it is, Harry is not just an ordinary boy, Severus."

"If he were any other child, eh? Any other child except the Dark Lord? Except me?"

"Now Severus, I did my best to –"

"You did nothing. Don't even try to deny it. But Potter needs help out of that so-called family of his. I'm sure there is physical abuse going on in that house from what I've witnessed thus far and if that's the case, Potter could be in danger."

"His relatives have kept him alive all these years without fail. I'm sure they will continue to do so. This is a complicated proposition you are proposing. I can talk to Harry's relatives before summer break –"

"And do more harm than good," Severus snapped, turning away from the Headmaster's desk and heading for the door. This was completely hopeless. He should have known Albus wouldn't . . .

"If you can convince the Minister for Magic," Albus said quickly before Severus could leave, "I will be delighted to help you and Harry."

Severus didn't turn around. He simply asked, "What use is he?"

"Minister Cornelius Fudge has the power to give you and myself permission to remove Harry Potter from his muggle family. We will need his consent before proceeding any further."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then I'm afraid nothing else can be done. Harry will have to return to his relatives during the summer months."

Severus sighed and left the headmaster's office without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

"Remove the boy from his home?" Fudge questioned as he threw on his minister robe over his suit. "I don't believe that would be in Mr. Potter's best interest. If that is all, I have a very busy schedule today."

"You're not even going to take account of the abuse I've mentioned?" Severus growled, clenching his fists.

"Do you have proof of this abuse?"

"I do," Severus said, pulling out his wand and touching the tip to his head. "And I see you have a pensieve. Do you have a moment to spare to observe?"

Fudge stared at Severus silently for a moment before sighing inconveniently and walking over to his pensieve, beckoning Severus over to him. Severus pulled the necessary memories from his head, making sure to leave out some important details that could land himself (or that overgrown child, Hagrid) in any trouble. He placed the thread strings of memory into the pensieve and stepped back as Fudge took a look.

 _The memories started with Harry trying to give back the clothes._

 _"Here!" Harry demanded. "Take them back. I don't want them."_

 _Severus recognized the package as the clothes he had bought Harry, once again magically packaged and sealed. Severus frowned down at the boy._

 _"You foolish child. They are yours."_

 _"I don't want them!"_

 _"Quit acting like a five-year-old, Potter," Severus growled, pushing the package back against Harry's chest. "You need them, and I did not waste my money on perfectly suitable material just for you to throw them away."_

 _"I'm not throwing them away. I'm giving them back. You can return them all and get your money back."_

 _"I will do no such thing. You refused to have clothes from home sent to you and with the weather as it is here, there is hardly any point in you freezing to death simply because you were too stubborn to . . ."_

 _"I told you!" Harry all but shouted angrily. "I told you why I couldn't have clothes sent to me! And I don't need your charity!"_

 _Then, the scene shifted._

 _"But . . ." Harry frowned, "did you say . . . house elves? Are those like . . . I've heard of elves before, but I . . . are they . . .?"_

 _Rolling his eyes as he realized the boy wasn't going to drop it, Severus called out, "Bakkey!"_

 _A loud pop sounded in the room and a house elf appeared, bowing respectfully. Severus noticed Harry jump at the noise and then stare at the creature as one would some caged zoo animal._

 _"Yes, Master Snape?" Bakkey asked._

 _"Bring myself and Potter some tea, would you?"_

 _"Of course, Master Snape."_

 _Bakkey disappeared in another loud pop. Harry blinked before flashing Severus a confused look._

 _"That is a house elf?"_

 _"He is, yes."_

 _"Is he like . . . a slave?"_

 _"Hmm," Severus hummed at Harry's comparison. In some sense, it was an accurate description. But in another sense, it wasn't always the case. As was the case at Hogwarts, where the elves chose to be around and work at the school. So, Severus decided on his answer. "No. He and the many others that work here choose to be here. And I can assure you, they are not to be ordered around by you or any other student."_

 _"I wouldn't do that, sir!"_

 _"Then I'm sure we won't have a problem."_

 _Then, a tray appeared with a teapot, cups, sugar cubes, and biscuits. Severus lifted the lid of the teapot to release some trapped steam, then poured tea in both cups, and said, "Help yourself."_

 _Severus added a sugar cube to his tea, ignoring Harry's suspicious look._

" _Why are you giving me tea?" the boy asked._

" _Well, for one, it'd be a waste not to use it all after Bakkey went through all the trouble. And two, tea is known for its calming effects, and I'm sure that is exactly what you need after your little tantrum."_

" _I didn't throw a tantrum!"_

 _Severus gave the boy a pointed glare as he stirred his tea, effectively cooling Harry's temper. But Harry still didn't move for the tea._

 _"Honestly, Potter," Severus snapped. "I didn't make the tea, so I can assure you, it's not poisoned."_

 _"I wasn't . . . thinking that," Harry said, his cheeks flaming red._

 _Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy and watched as Harry picked up the other teacup and hesitantly added two sugar cubes and stirred. Severus noticed Harry eye the biscuits and shoved the plate towards the boy. Harry shyly took a biscuit and nibbled on it._

 _"So . . ." Harry began, dipping his biscuit in the tea, "did . . . Bakkey? Did he make this?"_

 _"Yes," Severus answered, absently stirring the tea he had yet to drink from._

 _Harry ate the biscuit before asking, "So, house elves . . . they do all the chores?"_

 _"They do."_

 _"So, is that how my bed is always made when I come back from classes."_

 _"Perhaps. Though I'd suggest you should really make your own bed in the morning. It's a good habit to have."_

 _"There's no point. I'm just going to mess it up again," Harry muttered._

 _Severus smirked at the comment._

 _"Well, besides making your bed, they also clean the castle, make all the meals, and tend to the grounds, including the Quidditch Pitch."_

 _"That's a lot of work," Harry frowned, not really liking that these creatures did so much. "Are they at least paid?"_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"What do you mean, of course not?" Harry glared. "That's not right!"_

 _"They are not paid, Potter, simply because they do not wish to be."_

 _"Oh," Harry frowned down at his tea this time, taking a quick sip. "It still doesn't seem right."_

 _"You feel strongly on the matter. Why?"_

 _"Well," Harry's frown deepened, "I guess maybe because I had to do all the chores and make all the meals at my relatives – no one else did anything! Well, Aunt Petunia sometimes cooked. But I had to take care of the garden too. And I was hardly given a meal for completing everything. I was given nothing!"_

 _Harry blinked, then looked up at Severus with burning cheeks._

 _"Sorry," the boy said, "I'm not . . . sure why . . ."_

 _"It's alright," Severus said, finally taking the spoon out of his tea and setting it aside. He rested his arms on the table. "You seem calmer and I'm sure after your little outburst earlier, you wanted to get that off your chest. But, while we're all being honest, care to expand on what you meant by "hardly given a meal?""_

 _Harry sipped the tea as he eyed the plate of biscuits, trying to resist seeming rude and taking more. Severus's eyes followed the boy's gaze._

 _"Feel free to take another biscuit, Potter. In fact, take them all. I certainly won't eat them."_

 _"Err, thanks, sir. I'm sure Ron will like that. But when I'm at my relatives, I have to cook all the meals, but I'm not allowed to eat at every single one. I'm lucky if my aunt and uncle let me have leftovers. When I was younger, I'd make the meals, and then they'd make me go back to my cupboard."_

 _"Your cupboard?"_

 _"Yeah," Harry's eyes seemed a bit glazed as he absently dipped another biscuit into his tea. "My room."_

 _"Your room was a cupboard?"_

 _"I know it sounds terrible, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, I think I've outgrown it now. It was starting to get a bit cramped. But it's okay, they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom when I started getting my acceptance letters. I have an actual room now."_

 _"I remember it took you a while to respond to your acceptance letter. Professor Dumbledore had to send Hagrid out for you. Was there a reason for that?"_

 _"Well, they wouldn't let me open the letter for a long time. They just didn't want me to go to some freak school."_

Fudge pulled out of the pensieve with a thoughtful expression. Severus waited patiently – though only on the outside; his insides were clenching anxiously. Silence reigned for several moments.

"The boy's honesty is questionable," Fudge finally said. "You didn't drug him with Veritaserum, did you? That is illegal."

"Of course not," Severus denied, crossing his arms. "The boy was obviously in a state of distress and the tea had a bit of calming draught in it. Potter was clearly just in an emotionally vulnerable state."

"Hmm," Fudge narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Regardless, the boy is in one piece. There's hardly reason for concern."

Severus bit back a growl as he returned his memory and followed Fudge, who was already walking away, leaving the office.

"You can't be serious!" Severus snapped. "Potter's home life should be a major concern! There is obvious neglect and emotional abuse – and where there's that much, physical abuse isn't far behind."

"Why do you care so much for the boy? Buying him new clothes, giving him a calming tea – why bother yourself?"

"He is a student under my care."

"He's a Gryffindor. Technically, he's under Professor McGonagall's care. Why am I hearing of all this from you instead of her?"

"What does that matter? I'm here as one of his professors informing you that he is living in unfit conditions. He is the Boy-Who-Lived, surely you'd show a little more care in how he is –"

"That's just it, isn't it? He is the Boy-Who-Lived. And if we cause some uproar about what goes on in his home, we are exposing him to the whole of the wizarding world – and that exposure could reach the very people we are hiding him from – much like yourself."

Severus seethed for a moment, trying to allow the comment to roll off his back. He growled, "I was a spy."

"Were you? In fact, I should be more concerned about your looking into this boy's life. Mr. Potter is physically fine. From your memory, he looks healthy."

"As a couple months of good eating and sleeping can do to a child!"

"And at this point, Mr. Potter would only be returning to his relatives during the summer. That's just a for a couple months each year now, it's not like those muggles could do a lot of damage in that time."

"It hardly takes ten weeks to kill someone."

"You have no proof of physical abuse or malicious intent on the guardians' behalf."

"Do you want proof of physical abuse? I could show you a memory of how Potter reacted when I was trying to help him after a potions accident . . ."

"No, I'm done with the pensieve. I don't need to see more memories. Those muggles have kept Mr. Potter alive and safe all these years; I'm sure they will continue to do so for the remainder seven they have left to home him. Mr. Potter is better off with them over having us expose his situation. Considering who he is and what he means, if this got out, he'll be all over the news."

"Why can't we handle this between us? The headmaster said if you allow it, he would aid me in helping Potter. If a low profile is kept . . ."

"How likely do you think Mr. Potter's situation can be kept a secret? Anything could go wrong, Snape! Anything – the boy could expose himself by telling his friends who tell their parents who tell eve more people. Such information always finds its way to the wrong ears. Besides, if we did manage to keep it all quiet, what's stopping potential new families from taking advantage of the boy's fame and inheritance? And I'm surprised Albus would agree to anything considering he was the one who insisted on keeping Mr. Potter within the blood wards."

The two grew quiet as they passed a large group of ministry officials talking about some new bill that needed to be looked over by the Minister for Magic. Fudge sighed, adjusting the cuffs of his robe.

"Albus is willing to reconsider," Severus tried to counter once they were alone in the hall again, walking towards a large room. "If we don't make a big deal of the process . . ."

"There are sneaky reporters around here, Snape. Very sneaky reporters. Word will get out. No matter how careful we are."

"You can't just do nothing! What if this was any other child –"

"Harry Potter is not just any other child."

"You realize that this is almost exactly how the You-Know-Who came to be! An orphaned boy in an –"

"Now wait a minute," Fudge stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Severus. "Mr. Potter has shown no signs of becoming a dark wizard, unlike You-Know-Who, who had been showing signs since he was a small boy. You cannot compare the two, they are entirely different situations."

"Are they?" Severus sneered.

"Yes! And furthermore, Mr. Potter has not had any complaints himself of his life at home and of how his relatives treat him."

"What abused child wants to admit that –"

"And as difficult as this decision is, in the best interest of the boy, he will remain with his relatives. Until he graduates from Hogwarts and can live on his own. That is my final say on this topic. Now if you excuse me, I have an important meting to attend."

And with that, Fudge quickly stormed away, leaving behind a fuming Severus.

Later that evening, Severus found himself at Hog's Head drinking firewhiskey straight from the bottle. He didn't care that it burned his throat, in fact, he embraced the feeling. He had several colorful words on the tip of his tongue that he knew he would spit out should anyone attempt to talk to him. Why did he bother himself with Potter? Why had he even gotten involved? Of course, anything he did would prove futile. What made him think that he could get the Boy-Who-Lived any help? The joke was definitely on him.

The Hog's Head at least offered him some privacy. Despite the bar being one small, dirty, and dingy room with rough wooden tables and a stone floor so dirty it could be mistaken for open ground, it was a place few were ever in at a given time. And Severus needed that alone time. He just needed to remind himself that Potter wasn't his business. Severus forced down another sip of the strong drink.

They were all a disgrace! Severus thought angrily in his head. All of them – the ministry, Albus, those bloody muggles! Severus forcefully swallowed another sip.

The door to the pub creaked opened. Severus didn't bother looking up until the footsteps stopped next to his table. Glancing up with just his eyes, he noticed Minerva standing over him, her arms crossed. Deciding to ignore her, he took another sip of his drink.

"Well," Minerva said, brushing off the chair across from Severus with a Daily Prophet. She sat down and stared at Severus intently. "I heard from Albus that you had gone to the ministry to discuss a possible new arrangement for Mr. Potter. He told me it was unsuccessful."

Severus remembered returning to the Headmaster's office and yelling at the man about the lack of productivity and care for a child's safety and welfare. Albus had said nothing the entre time Severus had shouted at him and berated the man and the ministry. Surely Albus was used to his temper. After he had gotten everything off his chest, Severus had stormed out of the office without so much as hearing one word come out of Albus's mouth.

"Was that all he said?" Severus asked. Nothing about his tantrum?

"He also said you were quite upset about the decision to leave Mr. Potter in his relatives' care."

"He'll be dead before his second year," Severus said, sipping the firewhiskey again.

"You don't know that for sure," Minerva said, reaching over and snatching the bottle from Severus. "That boy is rather resourceful. That's a trait Slytherin's pride themselves on, isn't it? Besides, if it really concerns you, why don't you get more involved in his life? Be that male role model I told you about. Perhaps a few visits in the summer with him. If not to get to know the boy, then at the very least to make sure he is alive and healthy."

"Are you kidding me? That child hates me. Why don't you get involved?"

Severus reached for the bottle, but Minerva pulled it out of his reach.

"I concern myself with far too many students over the summer as it is. Unless you've forgotten, I am the main professor they send out to talk to Muggleborns' parents about Hogwarts and the wizarding world."

"I am done helping any student for a long time, Minerva. Now, will you give me back my whiskey!?"

"No. You cannot do this to yourself every time you face a challenge you cannot solve. This isn't the answer. And it isn't healthy."

"I'll do as I please, thank you, Minerva." Severus reached over and snatched the bottle from her, taking a sip from it, the burn scratching at his throat. "I didn't ask you to come here."

Minerva sighed and stood up, wrapping her cloak around her tighter.

"Fine. Just don't bother coming back to the school if you drink yourself to a stupor. I can put up with many things, Severus, but a miserable drunk is not one of them. You are not your father. You can be better if you choose."

Severus merely took another sip, earning a defeated sigh from Minerva. He watched as the older woman walked out of the pub, briefly wondering how she even knew to find him here. It shouldn't have surprised him, though, considering his habits. Severus sighed himself, sipping at the drink, gripping the bottle tightly in his hand.

He stared out a filthy window, not that he could really see through it. Could he be better than this? He needed this drink. But did he really? He felt like he did. He raised the glass to his lips but didn't drink from it. He did have classes to teach tomorrow and a no-show would look poorly on him. But the stress of the day was still eating away at him. He needed the drink. Did he –?

Severus forced himself to pull the bottle away from his lips. He sighed miserably before shoving his chair back and throwing on his cloak. Maybe a long walk back to Hogwarts would help soothe the rest of those nerves away. Why did Potter's case bother him so much anyway?

Severus left the Hog's Head and began to walk back to Hogwarts. Why did he even care about Potter's home life? That question had been bothering him since he had gotten involved.

Severus closed his eyes, feeling a bit lightheaded. He craved to finish that whiskey, but he urged himself to keep walking away. He would not be his father. Not tonight.

He had to let go of this thing with Potter. It was going to be the death of him if he didn't. But he was in too deep now. Could he let it all go? Could he just push this incident behind him?

Severus breathed in the chilly night air that burned his throat just as painfully as the firewhiskey had. He didn't think he could let this go. But what could he do? Potter was stuck at his relatives on the Ministry's orders. The boy would suffer under those muggles care. And with no upper hand, Severus had to accept that fate for Potter, even if it crippled him. And it was. And it was all because of that stubborn, reckless, insolent brat.

* * *

Please share your thoughts! Your reviews keep me writing - even when I should probably be studying! Thanks for reading!


	8. Devise

I am so sorry for such a long wait! Thank you all who have reviewed and followed and Favorited. I am doing my best to work on all the different stories, but some will update quicker than others. For those who've questioned if I'll abandon this, I plan to see it to the end. I plan to see all the stories to the end. Oh, and I'm sure you've noticed the name change. The why for that is written in my profile, but don't let it throw you off. Please enjoy this next update!

* * *

Weeks passed, and Severus hadn't heard from or really seen Harry besides for classes, and even then, the boy didn't so much as make eye contact for a second. Which had all been fine with Severus. Falling back into routine had been easy for him, and he was sure it was much easier on Harry. At least he thought. Not that he cared. His job was to teach insolent, obnoxious children the art of potion brewing and then call it a day. Easy enough for him.

Yet, Severus could never get the thought of Harry's homelife out of his head. It was like an endless nagging in the back of his head, reminding him that even the great Harry Potter deserved fair treatment at least from his family if no one else. He knew this.

Why did no one else seem to care?

It didn't matter anymore. He had to get Harry out of his head. The boy was alive enough and would be fine. Harry also wore the new clothes Severus had bought for him. It was only nearing Christmas break. Severus was sure the boy would choose to stay and then there was still months of school. The boy would be safer and healthier here than at his relatives. Besides, it was just ten weeks of summer. How much damage could someone really do in that time? Severus closed his eyes as he was hit with a memory.

 _"Damn it, boy!" his father's thunderous voice echoed in the house. "Get down here now!"_

 _Severus had just returned home from Hogwarts for the summer, his mother had dropped him off home and left for work, and he had been setting his bag down in his room when he flinched at his father's voice. So much for a welcome home. He couldn't wait for fourth year to start. He walked back down the stairs, glancing over the railing._

 _"Yes, father?" he asked, pausing on the stairs, afraid to move down any further._

 _"Do you see the mud you tracked in?" Tobias stood at the bottom of the stairs. "What have I told you about taking your shoes off before coming into this house? What the fuck will it take to get that rule through that thick head of yours?"_

 _Severus looked at the doorway. One muddy shoeprint on the carpet. That was all he could see. And he had taken his shoes off, just in his room instead of right by the door. He figured it was a force of habit from school, but he wasn't going to share that info with his father. He crept down a couple more stairs, hoping his face looked as apologetic as possible. It would be best to play submissive than get in with it over one small mud print._

 _"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up immediately. I just forgot . . ."_

 _"You do an awful lot of forgetting," Tobias commented, his face suddenly expressionless. "What are they teaching you at that freak school of yours?"_

 _"Just stuff," Severus said, taking a step down closer, praying he'd be allowed to grab a rag, clean the floor, and run back to his room with no problems._

 _"Stuff, eh?" Tobias motioned for Severus to come all the way down the stairs. "Anything about common sense rules?"_

 _"Well . . ." Severus hesitated, pausing in front of his father at the bottom of the staircase. He looked up at the man, wanting this talk to be over._

 _Tobias was just staring at him, his face still expressionless. Severus swallowed dry air and was about to say he'd clean the mess up when a hard fist slammed into the side of his head, knocking him to the floor, his head bouncing on a stair, the crack from the fall audible across the room. Severus saw stars among a black sky for several seconds and his ears rang. Blood dripped from where his forehead had collided with the stair._

 _"Let that be a lesson on remembering," Tobias said, walking away._

Severus absently rubbed at his forehead, realizing that had the man struck him any harder, he could have hit the stair with much more force and potentially have suffered more than a mild concussion. And that had been the first day of his summer vacation. Who was he kidding – it did not take ten weeks to kill someone. The Dursleys' could very easily starve the boy in a matter of a few weeks, overwork him in the hot sun in a few days, or even hit him hard enough as Severus's own father had down. Any of those scenarios could be the boys last bit of life and it would hardly take all of summer to kill a child. And death wasn't even the main issue. Harry's emotional and mental health were at stake just living with the Dursleys, as was his physical health if they chose to starve the kid.

And no one cared to do a thing about it.

Severus sighed, turning his attention back to his class or first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Harry had his head bent over his cauldron as he worked, purposefully avoiding the professor's gaze. If the boy kept that up, his hair would be just as greasy as Severus's, the man thought amusedly.

Severus walked around the room, checking on each student's cauldron. He paused directly behind Harry, noting that the child tensed and stopped stirring.

"Stand up straight," Severus demanded, "you're brewing a Forgetfulness potion not steam cleaning your hair."

Slytherins snickered across the room as Harry stood up straight, sending a quick glare Severus's way. The boy's mistake. Their eyes met for the first time in these few weeks, and Severus simply glared back. Harry gave in and turned back to his potion, making sure to keep out of the fumes. Severus smirked. No one could beat him in a stare down. He began to walk away when he remembered something and paused.

"Stay after class, Potter," he threw over his shoulder before continuing through the classroom.

Harry froze once more, and Severus could hear the quiet whispering between the Golden Trio as they tried to figure out what he might want Harry to stay behind for. Severus decided to allow the children to fret and worry. He continued through the classroom, checking on the other students' progress.

As class was almost over, a loud crash vibrated off the stone walls of the dungeons. Severus spun on his feet and glared at Neville Longbottom. Of course, the clumsy oaf couldn't make it through one potions class without causing some kind of scene. Some child of well-respected Aurors. That boy would never live up to his name. Severus stalked towards Neville, glaring down at the child, taking in the dropped vials of finished but now ruined potions on the floor. What a waste of his products.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed through his teeth.

"I-I dropped it by accident – it just slipped, I swear – I'm really sorry, sir –" Neville rambled on quickly.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Enough blabbering from you. Obviously vialing a potion is far too complicated for your minuscule brain, not to mention that you have wasted good material with your clumsy –"

"It was an accident, sir," another voice dared to interrupt him. And Severus didn't need a second to guess who. He sent a glare Harry's way, once more meeting the boy's own glare.

"Get back to your own station, Potter," Severus growled, pointing back at the Golden Trio's station.

"No," Harry said, "I mean, no, sir."

Cause adding that sir made his defiance all the better. Several students in the class stared wide-eyed at Harry, watching the interaction. Severus clenched his jaws and turned more towards Harry and away from Neville.

"Do not make me take points. Go back to your station and vial your potion."

"Leave Neville alone, then, sir. It was an accident, he didn't mean to break the vials."

Severus didn't really like the way Harry said "sir" each time. Obviously, the boy was trying to remain respectful without actually sounding respectful. He wondered if he should comment on the triviality of doing that. Deciding now was not the time for that, Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy and decided on a different tactic.

"And is Mr. Longbottom not a Gryffindor?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He's a Gryffindor."

"Then surely you could have allowed him to stand up for himself without butting your nose into another's business, but I guess minding your own business is a trait our celebrity seems to lack."

"I'm not a celebrity and I'm just helping a friend, a trait Slytherins seem to lack."

He did not, Severus thought in his head, his eyes flashing. Students oohed in the classroom, some gasping. He bit back a comment, not wanting to keep this silly "comebacks" conversation going between himself and an eleven-year-old. He pointed back to Harry's station.

"Vial your potion then report to my office, Potter."

Harry glared at him.

"Now," Severus growled for emphasis, "before I start taking points and handing out detentions."

Harry glanced at Neville then back up at Severus before slowly turning back to his table, picking up a spoon to scoop up and fill a vial to label. From the distance he was at, Severus could see that Harry's potion was not only the wrong color, but the wrong consistency. Severus sighed, but turned back to Neville, scanning for any damage the spilt liquid may have caused. Had the boy been sleeveless, the potion would have seeped into the child's skin and caused who knew what kind of memory loss. Honestly, potions should not be taught to any class under fifth year. Good thing robes were required in school.

"Remove your robe," Severus said, glaring at the trembling boy. "Do not touch the sleeves. Knowing your skill in potion brewing, you might very well have concocted some kind of skin eating poison."

Neville paused in stripping out of his robe, his eyes wide and looking at the wet sleeves. Severus smirked and left the boy with that. A skin eating poison. Amusing. But highly unlikely.

"Class is over," Severus announced. "I expect everyone to have a correctly labeled vial filled three-fourths the way with your completed potion on my desk. And I swear, if it doesn't have your name on the label, I will take house points for such carelessness."

Severus watched satisfied as everyone checked their vials multiple times to make sure everything was complete, some filling the vials a bit more with their potion. Everyone finished cleaning their stations, gathered their belongings, and set their vials on Severus's desk as they left the dungeons. Neville was the last to leave and Severus scanned the room for any more stragglers. Severus left the vialed potions on his desk and locked the classroom door, making a beeline for his office.

He saw Harry standing outside the door to his office.

"It was locked," Harry said.

"As it should be," Severus commented, reaching for the knob spelled to open for him and him alone. He held the door open for Harry, motioning for the boy to hurry inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Sit," Severus said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

Harry slumped down into the seat.

"Sit up!"

Harry quickly did as he was told, glaring at Severus. Severus ignored him and took a seat behind the desk.

"I had simply wanted to talk to you about your grade, but first, we are going to discuss your behavior in class."

"You were bullying Neville!"

"Mr. Longbottom has nothing to do with how you behaved in class, and he was perfectly fine."

"He has everything to do with it!" Harry argued, frowning in disbelief. "You had no right –"

"As the professor," Severus interrupted, "I have every right to handle my students as I please, and as I still have permission from the headmaster to handle you as I please, you better start watching your mouth and attitude with me, boy."

Harry's glare softened, and he looked a bit warier now.

"As for your behavior," Severus continued calmly, "you need to learn to stay out of what isn't your business. If I am not speaking directly to you, do not interfere with my lecturing another student."

"You weren't lecturing him," Harry mumbled, though silenced at Severus's dark look.

"Furthermore, if you ever cause a disturbance in my class as you did today, you will be spending your nights scrubbing every crevice and wall in the potions classroom. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you," Harry said, then grumbled in a quieter voice, "It's not like you were speaking Greek or something, of course I understand you."

"You are pushing it, Potter," Severus warned.

After a few intense, silent seconds, Severus sighed and summoned his grade book. There would be no use going back and forth with the boy. Harry would not back down easily and he would just end up with a headache and probably land a few swats on the mouthy brat's backside.

"About your grade, care to explain why it's Dreadful?"

"My grade in potions has always been "dreadful," I'm sure," Harry frowned, crossing his arms defensively.

"No, Potter," Severus sighed, rubbing his temples. He'd have to dumb this down, wouldn't he? "Dreadful is your grade. You have a D. And yes, your grade in potions has always been low, but before it was a P with some chance at getting to an A, but now it's a D. Why the dropping grades?"

Harry shrugged, picking at his nails, his eyes not looking up at Severus. This was the longest interaction the two have had since Harry ran out of this same office after being drugged with Veritaserum. Severus was sure he knew why Harry's grades were dropping, but he wanted the boy to be aware of the fact himself, so he wouldn't have to repeat first year potions. It was his job as a professor to do so.

"You need to start aiming for higher grades or you'll have to repeat first year potions, Potter. And neither of us want to endure the other for longer than necessary."

"You can say that again," Harry said under his breath.

"One more smart-mouth comment out of you and I'll have you serving detention with me tonight."

"Well, what about you? I can't say anything, but you can say whatever the bloody hell you want?"

"Language."

"It's just English."

Severus sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. Honestly, what did he think would happen by asking the boy to stay behind to go over his damn grades. If Harry wanted to fail so badly, why not let him? But then Harry would have to stay an extra year in his classes to make up for all his years, and this is if he doesn't fail another potions class.

"Do you want to fail potions, Potter?"

Harry studied the way the tip of his shoe made a circle pattern on the floor.

"No," he admitted softly.

"You need to start receiving at least E's on your next few essays to get your grade back up to a P. And then, if you can keep your grades high, you might pass the class with an E."

"Why do you care anyway?" Harry gave Severus a curious look, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"It's my job as your professor to make sure you at least pass the class."

"It doesn't seem like you've talked to anyone else who's failing."

"No one else had grades worsening but you."

Severus knew that was a lie. Neville Longbottom went from a P to a T in two weeks. The boy would need a miracle to pass. At least that Granger girl seemed to be helping him out now. And there were a few other students with failing grades, but at least they were maintaining a P. Their finals might help raise that P to an A. But Harry's grade had slowly been getting worse, and Severus had wanted to put an end to it. Not anyone else's. Just Harry's. Why? Severus had no idea. But his answer seemed to satisfy Harry, who looked back down at his shoes.

"Is there anyway I can do extra credit?"

Severus frowned. Had he heard that question correctly? Harry wanted to do extra credit? For potions? Severus leaned back in his chair.

"Why?"

"To get my grade up." Harry gave Severus a look.

"No, I meant," Severus bit back a growl of exasperation. "I meant why do you want to do extra credit? Why do you suddenly care so much about your grade and the class when moments before you were willing to let it drop to a T?"

"I've always been interested in potions," Harry admitted quietly.

That was news for Severus. From his perspective, Harry had never shown any interest in the subject. The boy kept talking.

"I thought it was cool how you could make something magical out of common things and maybe even cure people. I thought it would be my favorite subject."

All this "I thought" made Severus realize that potions weren't Harry's favorite subject because of the professor. Just like the saying: one bad professor can ruin an interesting topic. For a split moment, Harry reminded him of Lily, who had enjoyed potions and even excelled in it. And her son had been so eager to learn the subject, and there was Severus, ruining the beauty of the brewing art. What did he not ruin? It wasn't like he could take back these past few months nor would he want to. Harry would have to learn that he shouldn't let his feelings about certain professors effect his grades.

"If I give you extra credit, everyone else will want extra credit," Severus said blatantly. Harry's face fell. "However, if you turn in an extra essay along with the one due next week, I will boost that grade of yours back up to a P. Then, you will just have to work on pushing it up to an A."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you will not turn in a sloppy homework assignment with this extra essay. If you do not receive at least an A on your homework assignment, the extra essay will count towards nothing."

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded his head, "what am I writing about?"

Severus leaned forward, steeping his hands on the desk. He would have to go about this as carefully as possible. He didn't want the boy getting suspicious of what he was looking for from him. If he did this perfectly, and Harry followed through, he might be able to extract enough information of the boy's homelife. If no one else wanted to help the child, Severus would have to help the boy himself. But without anyone realizing, else he gets in trouble with anyone. He tilted his head, studying Harry's impatient face.

"In muggle schools," Severus said, "students are given a quote, and asked to write what they think it means, relating it to their own personal experiences. I will give you a quote and you will write an essay on what it means and how it relates to you. No less than two feet."

Harry frowned but nodded his head.

Picking up a quill and ripping a piece of parchment from a longer sheet, Severus scribbled down his quote before holding it up for Harry, saying, "Yesterday I was clever, so I wanted to change the world. Today I am wise, so I am changing myself. Rumi."

"Who's Rumi?" Harry asked.

"A poet and theologian, but that's beside the point," Severus said, handing the parchment to Harry. "Remember, no less than two feet. And your homework assignment better be an Acceptable."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Harry stood and walked out of the office, staring down at the slip. Severus hoped the boy really thought it through and wrote with truth and experience. He hoped the quote wasn't too confusing for him to figure out or that he avoided talking about his homelife period. It was a gamble, a plan he had just thought up and acted on the whim of, but if it worked, Severus could use it to his advantage.

All he needed now was patience.

* * *

Oh, Severus, the man with the plan. Thanks for reading!


	9. Dawn

I wish I could have made this chapter longer, but it was the best I could do. I actually have the next four chapters completely written out, but I just couldn't figure out how to get to those chapters from where we left off.

Now that there's something, things should run much smoother for a while, so long as I get a chance to open my computer. Hey, I've hinted at my secret to how I write so many stories at once – I write the chapters out of order! I'll be honest, the very first scene I wrote for this is not found in any of the chapters thus far. I even have several chapters for Learning Friendship written out, but not the one I need to advance the story. Frustrations.

Anyway, I know this is short, but please enjoy.

* * *

"Dismissed," Severus announced to his first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class without even looking up from the essays he was grading.

Everyone scrambled to bottle their potions and deliver them to Severus's desk and leave the classroom. Harry had been the last to deliver his potion, which was slightly off-color. The boy paused for a moment in front of his desk, as if he wanted to say something. Severus paused in his corrections, his quill hovering over the parchment as he waited for Harry to say something. Instead, the boy sighed and turned away, leaving the classroom.

Once alone, Severus sighed himself, then finished grading the essay he was working on. He moved the essay to the bottom of his stack, holding his quill up to grade the next when he remembered he had no classes for the rest of the day. That gave him plenty of time to finish grading the students' works. And he was very curious to read the "extra credit" assignment he had given Harry. Severus shuffled through the essays until he found Harry's quote analysis essay. He knew he should read the boy's homework assignment first and make sure it was passable, however, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He held up the essay, seeing Harry's name written in the corner and the quote written at the top: "Yesterday I was clever, so I wanted to change the world. Today I am wise, so I am changing myself," with "Rumi" written under the phrase. Severus frowned at the child's poor calligraphy. It was challenging enough trying to decipher the boy's required essays and here he was trying to make out an extra essay from Harry. What had he been thinking? As if he wanted to make his life more difficult or waste more of his precious time.

Sighing, Severus began reading what Harry had written.

 _At first, I had no idea what this quote meant or how it could relate to me. Then I thought about what my life was like before Hogwarts. And I realized that before Hogwarts, I was clever, and I wanted to change the world, or at least, the world I was living in._

 _My world for as long as I could remember was the cupboard under the stairs. Since you already know about my room being a cupboard, I guess it only makes since to share the whole story. My relatives hate me, and they made sure that I knew how unwanted I was, how much of a burden I was. I was an orphaned freak with no friends and no family that loved me. And I wanted nothing more than to change the world. I wanted the world to bring back my parents, who I had always believed to have died in a car crash. Even though Aunt Petunia told me my parents were no good freaks and drunks, I believed they would have loved me and wanted me regardless of their own faults, if they really were as my aunt said. This was the world I wanted to change._

 _And then I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. And suddenly, I'm a wizard and magic is real. I've learned more about myself and my past in one week then I have in years living with my relatives. I'm famous now, though I guess I've always been famous, for defeating You-Know-Who, though I'm not sure I really like being a celebrity, as you called me in my first potions class. I also have friends now, and they are the greatest friends I could ever ask for._

 _I guess my point is that the world never changed for me. I just discovered a part I never knew existed. And I wouldn't change it for anything. Even if yesterday I did, today, I would much rather change myself._

 _I want to be more than just the freak in the cupboard under the stairs. I won't let my relatives' words get to me anymore. After everything I've heard about my parents, I want to follow in their footsteps and succeed just like they did. I want to live up to all my professors' expectations, even yours. I want to live up to be a good friend for my first real friends._

 _So, in conclusion, yesterday, I was clever, and I wanted to change the world. But today, I am wise, and I know I can't change the world or bring back my parents or make my relatives love me. But I can change myself to be the best I can be. I think I understand the quote now. No one can change the world, it is far too complicated to do that. We can make the world a better place and do great things to help others, but we need to change ourselves first. We can't share tea of the pot is empty. We need to improve ourselves and be the best we can be so that we will be ready to help others. We need to fill our own teapot before we can share it with the world._

Severus sighed and set the essay down, rubbing his temples. Structurally and grammatically, the essay was rather weak and too informal, but the words and message the boy put out were powerful. It seemed far too mature for a boy Harry's age, but if Severus had to take a wild guess, he'd say Harry was forced to grow up a little too fast. The boy's essay was exactly what Severus expected, yet so much more at the same time. And for him, at that moment, it was just too much.

No child should have to endure what Harry had. What Harry still had to endure. Severus closed his eyes and breathed, unprepared to deal with this matter, but knowing that he had to. Even if no one would hear him out. He had to try.

Abandoning the rest of his grading, Severus pocketed Harry's essay and left the classroom.

* * *

"You wanted proof of malicious intent and abuse?" Severus shouted as he stormed into the Minister's office, slapping Harry's essay down on the man's desk. "Here's your proof. Straight from the child's mouth."

Fudge glared at Severus for his intrusion briefly before picking up his glasses and skimming through Harry's essay, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"What is this?" Fudge asked with half-hearted curiosity.

"The boy requested extra credit to push his grade up in my class and I asked him to write about the meaning of the quote written at the top. This is what he produced on his own."

Fudge was silent as his eyes flicked over the words. The man slowly looked up at Severus.

"Children can fib on paper, you know," Fudge remarked. "They do it all the time. This could be some tall tale the boy is giving you in exchange for a little sympathy. Or perhaps because he knows it's what you want to hear."

Severus bit back several angry retorts, allowing himself to seethe internally while he forced a neutral expression, crossing his arms.

"I highly doubt Potter would dare lie on an essay for my class."

"You seem so sure of that," Fudge commented, handing the paper back to Severus, who neatly folded it and slid it back in a pocket. "I am surprised you are pursuing this situation once more. Your persistence is quite questionable."

"My persistence is questionable? What about your lack of interest?"

"There is nothing of interest here, Snape. Now please, you may either leave this office of your own free will or I will have Aurors escort you out of the Ministry of Magic."

"You cannot honestly say that you see nothing wrong with Potter's homelife. There is obvious psychological abuse and you should know the damage such abuse can lead to."

"I never said Potter's homelife was ideal," Fudge said, rising from his seat, his hands on his desk as he leaned forward slightly, "I do recall saying that in the best interest of the child, he should remain with his relatives for his own safety, regardless of what may or may not be occurring behind closed doors. And unless the boy himself comes forward and says he is unhappy and, preferably, feeling unsafe in his relatives' care, there is nothing to be done. Now, Professor, are you leaving willingly or with an escort?"

Severus held the man's glare for several intense seconds before stepping back. He turned, robes billowing, and slammed the door to Fudge's office.

Later that same day, Severus found himself walking through Little Whinging, knowing exactly where Harry Potter lived. He used a spell that made him invisible to muggle eyes. He would need to remain under the radar. He wasn't technically allowed to be where he was, but he had to see Harry's family for himself.

As Severus turned down Privet Drive, he slowed his walk, silencing the sound of his footsteps. If he remembered correctly, Arabella Figg lived on this same road, and Severus knew if she suspected any wizard trespassers, she'd alert the authorities and Albus immediately.

Severus finally came up to Number 4 Privet Drive. He walked around the house to the backdoor, carefully vanishing the door to step through, just as quickly replacing the door once he was in. It was late evening now, so he wasn't sure what the family would be up to. He took a moment to observe the simple surroundings of the house.

There were Christmas decorations, though subtle, and pictures of the family. Severus immediately noted how all the pictures only included three members when he knew four lived in the house. Severus made his way deeper into the house, voices catching his attention.

"And this is for you as well, Dudders," a lady's voice was saying in an annoying high-pitched squeal. Severus sneered as he made his way towards the living room, staying close to the wall to watch four people interact in the family area near a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Aunt Marge," a large child smiled at an even larger woman, who smiled happily as she stroked the head of an ugly bulldog.

"Of course, my precious Duddey," the woman – Marge, Severus guessed – cooed at the boy. Severus watched as the young adolescent opened a present of a highly expensive new suit. "I know Christmas is still days away, but I wouldn't want to miss seeing the look o your face as you open your presents. I always feel so bad when I can't be here in person Christmas morning. You deserve the best in the world, you know. I wouldn't want my only nephew to go without."

Severus nearly snorted in disgust at that but held back. The Marge woman turned her attention to the two adults on the couch, one large whale of a man and a skinny, horse-faced woman who Severus would recognize anywhere. Petunia.

"And where is that boy you took in?" Marge asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, he is at a school for troubled children," Petunia was quick to say.

Severus glared at her answer. Troubled children indeed.

"Which school?" Marge seemed more curious, tilting her head slightly. "I know there are a couple around, but some places can be so lenient on children who are in obvious need of a strapping. I'd hate to see you waste money on an ineffective school. That boy needs serious rehabilitation."

"We've sent him to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," the large man spoke at last. "It is a first-rate institution for hopeless cases such as that insane child. We do not expect him back until the end of June. Good riddance."

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to avoid cursing the family. He continued to listen to what everyone was saying.

"An institute? How fitting. They take punishment seriously there, do they not?" Marge asked.

"Very seriously. We receive weekly reports about the boy receiving a cane once or twice."

"Oh good. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. You know, I still don't understand why you never put that boy in an orphanage. All he does is burden this family emotionally and financially."

Severus bit down harder on his cheek. It was not lost on him that Harry's name had not been uttered once among the family. He couldn't take listening to these horrendous people much longer. He turned and quietly left the establishment, passing a cupboard under the stairs, anger welling inside him at the sight of the lock on it. Everything in the house just screamed that Harry was completely unwanted and most definitely unloved. It sickened Severus.

He apparated to Hogsmeade to walk back to Hogwarts, thinking about everything he had learned of Harry Potter's life. It seemed that there was always something more to uncover about the Boy-Who-Lived. And the awful truth that no one wished to help Harry was beginning to dawn on him. Why did it always seem that he ended up with these terrible homelife cases?

As Severus entered Hogwarts' main doors, a loud crumbling noise caught his attention. He looked at the stone wall adjacent to the door, putting a hand up to it. The wall felt cold and a slight mold smell hit his nose. He leaned closer and listened, more crumbling and creaking noises echoing behind the wall. Something cold and wet soaked his shoe, and Severus looked down. Water was pooling on the floor, seeping out from behind the wall.

Severus cursed loudly as he stepped back. The school's pipes were obviously leaking and causing water damage to exterior and interior features. And he was sure the problem was extensive. Which would mean the professors would need to perform invasive and complex spells to fix the problem on each level of Hogwarts, and the smell of mold could become more pungent should the professors do so, which would indicate a serious mold problem that no one would want students exposed to.

Which meant all students would have to return home for Christmas Break while the problem was fixed.

Severus was sure that news would go over well with one particular student in mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm doing my best to update when I can!


	10. Dispatch

Thank you for all the great reviews! With so much encouragement, I have decided to update this next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

After discovering the leaky pipes and growing mold, Severus had reported the problem to Dumbledore, who agreed that all the students would have to go home for Christmas break until the problem was resolved. Dumbledore announced the predicament during dinner in the Great Hall, and Severus's eyes immediately fell on the Golden Trio, who were huddled close whispering among themselves. Severus furrowed his brows, wondering what mischief they three were up to.

The following Saturday morning, all the students evacuated the school, boarding the Hogwarts express. Severus had been sure Harry would have at least spoken to the Headmaster about returning home, but according to Hagrid, who had been in charge of escorting the students, Harry had been one of the first on the train, even getting on before his friends. That statement had caught Severus off guard, and for a second, he was sure he smelt a rat, but it could have been the mold in the walls.

And then panic ensued.

An hour after all the students had left, Flitwick, who had been the attending professor on the train to double check head count, sent his patronus to report that Harry had not been on the train. And all the professors went in Lockdown mode, making sure all exits were closed, locked, and spelled with an alarm that would alert to a student's presence.

How dare that insolent brat.

"He must still be in the school," Minerva said.

"That much is obvious," Severus sneered, walking at a quick pace next to Minerva. "I thought Hagrid did a head count as the students boarded?"

"Miss Granger and young Mr. Weasley informed Hagrid that Harry had already boarded before them."

"Potter must have conned his loyal followers into covering for him."

"I wouldn't say that," Minerva shook her head as they neared Gryffindor tower. "Harry isn't like that. There must be some reason he didn't join his friends on the train. I have a good suspicion that the boy doesn't wish to spend his Christmas with those despicable muggles. They are the worst sort of people."

"Ah," Severus smirked, "something we can agree on."

"I'll check the common room and dorms," Minerva said, giving the Fat Lady the Gryffindor password. "Perhaps you should check some of the places Harry may frequent?"

"Because Potter and I are such chums, I would naturally know where such places are."

Minerva rolled her eyes but said nothing as she entered the tower. Severus turned away, sighing and grumbling about spoiled brats ruining his day. Though he knew that Harry was the exact opposite of spoiled, he still didn't enjoy wasting his time searching the entire castle for a missing boy. But who could blame Harry for pulling such an act after witnessing his homelife. If Severus had had more Gryffindor bravery as a student, he would have done the same thing.

Keeping his own childhood in mind, Severus thought back to all the places he enjoyed visiting when he attended Hogwarts. Places where he could be alone and think in peace, away from idiotic students and bullies. The gardens, Hagrid's hut, the lake, the Owlery . . .

Wait, didn't Harry have an owl?

Severus turned sharply and headed for the Owlery. He wouldn't bother informing another professor of his suspicions. He wanted to deal with this brat himself.

Severus made record time storming his way to the Owlery with long, quick strides. He traveled up the stairs and opened the entry door without so much as a knock. A couple birds hooted in alarm and puffed their feathers. Severus's eyes scanned the room, spotting one lonely boy and a white snowy on a higher ledge. Harry was sitting crisscrossed on it and the ledge looked sturdy enough to support his weight. But Severus frowned regardless.

"Potter!" Severus yelled up to the boy. Merlin, the child must have climbed up several feet to reach that ledge. Reckless Gryffindor.

Harry jumped, thankfully not enough to lose his balance. The boy stared wide eyed down at Severus but didn't move.

"Get your rear end down here this instant!"

Harry visibly gulped, giving the snowy one last pet before sliding off the ledge to a lower one beneath him. Severus held his breath as he watched Harry descend carefully down the many shelves and rocky surfaces. His fingers graced the tip of his wand in his robe pocket, ready to grab it should the boy slip. Harry slid down to a large window sill. Then, slid out of it.

Severus rushed forward, afraid the boy had lost his footing and fell to his death. Looking out the window, his heart slowed at the sight of Harry working his way down the rocky tower to the ground below. Where the hell had the boy learned to scale buildings?

"Potter! What in the blazes are you doing?"

"I'm not going back!" Harry finally called back to him, halfway down the tower. "I'm staying here for the break. I already signed the paper."

The Christmas stay list, Severus thought.

"That list is void now, Potter. There are reasons you must return home."

"It's just stupid mold!"

"Black mold, boy. Surely you don't wish to catch a respiratory infection?"

"It'd be nothing worse than I've had before."

"Enough of this. Don't move, I'll get you down."

"I'll get myself down," Harry said, moving carefully and slowly once more. "I'm not going back, and you can't make me."

"Potter, I said don't move."

But Harry was through with listening. He was carefully climbing down the rocky structure, pushing his shoes in the right places and reaching for sturdy grasps. Severus sighed and backed up in the Owlery, knowing that if the boy touched the ground, he'd make a run for it. Severus would have to catch him before he could escape his sight.

He knew one way to get the boy before he reached the ground. But he hadn't done such an action in years. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was about to do, knowing it would require a lot of energy from himself. He opened his eyes and ran at the window, diving out as one would into a pool, flying down to the boy and grabbing the back of the boy's robes, yanking him off the wall and holding him up in the air, using wordless magic to keep from strangling the boy with his own robes.

Harry was shocked at first, his mouth gaping like a fish. "You can fly?" he asked, "Without a broom?"

"Obviously," Severus snapped. "And you can cause a lot of trouble, can't you?"

"I'm not going back," Harry declared, struggling in the man's grip, reaching for the hand holding him up. "I won't. You can't make me. The train's already left."

"I could just as easily apparate you home. Now quit doing that, if I drop you, you better wish you land on your head and pass out to avoid feeling the impact of falling from twenty feet."

Harry seemed to come to his senses and looked down. He gulped and allowed Severus to lower them both to the ground safely. Once his feet touched the ground, Harry ran, only to be yanked back by the grip still holding his robes. Severus tucked the boy under his arm, holding him securely, then brought his free hand down hard on the boy's rear twice.

"Ow!" Harry cried out. "Professor!"

Severus stood Harry up, but kept a hand on his shoulder should the boy attempt to run again. Harry's ears were red, but he was glaring up at Severus.

"You better explain yourself before I haul you over my knees for a real smacking."

Harry's lower lip trembled slightly, then he looked at the ground and frowned.

"You know why I can't go back," he mumbled.

Severus sighed, but kept a serious face. "And this was your brilliant idea? Causing a mass panic among the staff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is looking for you, Potter. They still are, in fact." Severus flicked his wand and sent his patronus to inform the staff that he had found Harry. Harry watched the doe with fascination.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I'll ask the questions here," Severus said, releasing the boy and crossing his arms. "What made you think that you could just make yourself at home after the Headmaster specifically ordered everyone home for the break."

"I didn't want to go back," Harry said. "You know why. I thought maybe I could just hide here during the break until everyone came back."

"For two weeks? Where would you sleep? What would you eat?"

"I thought I could just sneak back into Gryffindor tower tonight. And I have food stored in my dorm, if I ration it, it would have lasted me two weeks."

"You have food stored away?"

"Just some snacks and a couple sandwiches."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Watch your tone. Why did you store food away? There's always plenty of food served in Hogwarts."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Severus glared.

"I do not like to be shrugged at, nor does a shrug answer my question."

Harry remained silent, staring down at the ground.

"Potter, respond to me."

"I would," Harry glared back at him, "but you don't like to be shrugged at, sir."

Severus narrowed his eyes, biting his inner cheek to keep from acting on the impulse to smack the child again. "If you do not answer my question, I will simply take you past the apparition wards and deliver you to your relatives and be done with it. I have had it with your cheek, you little brat, and I will not waste any more of my time when I could be assisting the other professors in fixing the damage to the school."

"It's just a habit, okay?" Harry finally said.

Severus decided not to ask the boy to elaborate. He could put two and two together. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at the boy. Silence reigned for a moment before Severus clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder and began leading the boy away from the Owlery.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore," Severus said.

"No, please," Harry pulled away, but Severus quickly grabbed the boy's wrist. "He'll send me back. I don't want to go my relatives. I'll leave in the summer, but not now. I promise. I could stay here, I could even help."

Severus remained silent, keeping a firm grip on the boy's wrist as he kept trying to pull away from him. He had stopped moving, more focused on keeping the boy at his side. But he listened to the distraught child as he rambled.

"I just want one Christmas without them," Harry continued. "I want to be happy and celebrate without being locked away somewhere. Without hearing stupid Dudley get a thousand new, expensive gifts he'll never use. Without having to make Christmas dinner and not even have a bite of it. I just . . ."

Harry trailed off, looking down to hide a tear escaping his eye. He gave up trying to pull free from Severus and just kept his head down. Severus remained silent, comparing his wishes to always remain at Hogwarts during Christmas break. He never wanted to return to his drunk father and neglectful mother. He never wanted to hear them arguing and fighting. He didn't have a Christmas dinner or presents to look forward to. He had seen how Harry's relatives acted and heard exactly what they thought of their nephew. And Harry reminded him so much of . . .

"Fine," Severus said.

Harry snapped his head, frowning in confusion.

"I will give you two options," Severus continued. He paused, making sure Harry was listening. "One: you will stay with me for Christmas break. You will remain in my quarters while the professors and I work on fixing the water damage. Then you will accompany me to my home in Spinner's End next Saturday where we will remain for the week and return the day before the students arrive back."

Harry's eyes had slowly widened before he frowned once more.

"Option two: you return to your relatives for Christmas break."

Harry shook his head immediately.

"Then you decide on option one?"

"Can't I just . . ." Harry swallowed, looking at the professor's grip around his wrist. He gave a half-hearted attempt to pull free once more, but Severus didn't loosen his hold the slightest. Harry sighed. "What's wrong with staying at Hogwarts? I could stay in Gryffindor tower."

"You will not be left to your own devices, Potter. I gave you your options. Now make up your mind before I decide for you and deliver you to the headmaster. What will it be?"

Harry bit his lip, meeting Severus's eyes. "I don't want to go back."

Severus inclined his head but said nothing. It still wasn't an answer, and he would have to make sure he received an affirmative response before he could inform Albus of his decision to keep watch over the boy for the break. It was only two weeks. That shouldn't be too much of a problem for Albus to agree to.

Harry stared at Severus for a long moment before looking down and saying, "Option one."

"Very well," Severus said. Then he pulled Harry along once more.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked.

"To my quarters, as we've agreed."

"Oh," Harry said, eloquent as ever.

They were silent on the journey down to Severus's quarters, Severus thinking of all the consequences of having just agreed to taking in Harry James Potter over Christmas break. What had he been thinking? He had fallen for the sympathy ploy. And it wasn't like he could take his words back. He could only hope he didn't regret his decision. There goes his peaceful, student-free vacation.

Once in his quarters, after hearing the audible click of his door locking, he released Harry and pushed the boy into an empty corner in his lounge.

"You will stand here until I say otherwise," Severus said.

"You're making me stand in the corner? I'm not a baby! You can't make me stand here."

"Watch me, Potter. A simple hex will have you standing there still and quiet all night. You will stand here of your own free will and think about your idiotic decision to ignore school orders or I will hex you."

"I don't need a corner to think, sir," Harry crossed his arms.

"You will remain silent while you stand in the corner."

"I change my mind!" Harry suddenly said, glaring at the intersecting walls in front of him.

Severus frowned but knew the boy was simply upset at having to stand in the corner. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's shoulder, jerking him out of the corner and turning him to face the door.

"Then I shall assist you to your relatives' home."

"No," Harry slipped out of his weak hold and faced the corner once more. "I'll stand in the corner. Even if it's babyish." The last part was muttered, but Severus decided to let it go.

"You will stand there good and quiet," he instructed.

While Harry stood in the corner, Severus found a parchment and wrote out a note to Albus. He explained the situation and the deal he had made with Harry. He explained that it was just for the two weeks, that Harry had agreed to return to his relatives in the summer, and that he was more than capable of keeping Harry safe for two weeks. He didn't bother making a note to the other professors as he was sure Albus would inform the staff. But that was as far as the news could go. No one else could learn of Harry Potter's whereabouts during the Christmas break.

Severus rolled the parchment and sent it through the floo, catching Harry's attention, who stared curiously at the flames.

"Face the corner," Severus said.

Harry frowned and looked back at the corner, making a face.

Severus sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't make Harry stand in the corner all day. Well, he could but he knew he shouldn't. Severus sat down in his chair and cast a timer charm for ten minutes, casting it so his wand would flash green light when the ten minutes were up. He figured that was long enough for Harry to stand.

The minutes passed by slowly, Harry fidgeting impatiently and grumbling under his breath occasionally while Severus occupied himself with the Daily Prophet. Once his light flashed green several times, he cancelled the spell.

"You may leave the corner, Potter," Severus informed. "Sit on the sofa."

Harry leaped from the corner to the couch, happy to give his feet a rest.

"I certainly hope you realize now that your actions were uncalled for."

"I realized that before you made me stand n the corner," Harry muttered.

Severus glared, "Enough with that mumbling. You will speak clearly and respectfully from now on or so help me, Potter, you will be spitting out soap suds all winter long. I will not tolerate your disrespect while you stay under my roof, is that clear?"

Harry visibly bit his lip before nodding.

"A verbal answer."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Severus leaned back in his chair, studying Harry. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his disobedience much further. Besides, he had already smacked the boy earlier. "I believe you have been disciplined enough for your direct defiance of an order. Now, we shall go over some rules I expect you to follow while you stay in these quarters."

Harry sighed, but nodded his head, quickly adding a "Yes, sir."

"For the exception of meals in the Great Hall, you will not leave these quarters without my permission and you will inform me of where you are going should I allow you to venture out and I will give you a time at which to return by. You will not be late, and you will not abuse that permission, or you will lose it. In my quarters, you are not permitted to enter my lab, my study, or my bedroom. If you so much as set a toe in any of those rooms, you will find sitting to be highly uncomfortable."

Harry's face turned red, but he nodded.

"You will keep your room here clean and tidy and your bed will be made each morning. Your bedtime is nine thirty and I expect you up no later than seven."

Harry made a face at the mention of a bedtime but said nothing. Severus was sure the boy was just trying to keep himself from being sent back to his relatives. At least at the moment.

"Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Are your belongings at least packed or did you even bother with such a meticulous task?"

"Everything's packed, sir. I left my suitcase in my dorm, though."

"You may leave to your dorm and return right back to these quarters. I am sure all the professors know your situation by now. I will have the doorknob spelled to recognize your magic and let you in. You have fifteen minutes to gather what you need and be back here before I come looking for you, Potter, and if I do so, you will not like the consequences."

Harry nodded again, the tips of his ears turning red. Severus wondered how many times he could get that response out of Harry.

"Go."

Harry was off the couch and out of the door in a second. Severus sighed and covered his face with his hands. What had he just signed up for? The floo flared up and a parchment flew to Severus, who caught it and opened it. It was from Albus, and it had just two words: _Good luck!_

How encouraging, Severus thought, how very encouraging, Albus.


	11. Delight

Enjoy everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Your words keep me writing all my stories.

* * *

"It's Christmas Eve," Harry said at the table.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, not moving his Daily Prophet the slightest. Four days flew by fast in his opinion. And yet, it hadn't been as dramatic and mischief filled as Severus had thought it might be housing Harry Potter in his quarters. For the most part, Harry had remained well behaved, asking to visit the library occasionally and working on schoolwork, writing to his friends who had quickly replied. The boy had even refrained from making cheeky comments, as well as from arguing when Severus insisted the boy head to bed for the night. The past few days had been . . . tolerable.

"Well," Harry began again, pushing his lunch around on his plate, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I visited Hagrid today for a while."

"And just how long is "a while" exactly?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, a couple hours or more. I thought I could also play in the snow for a bit, too."

"Play in the snow?" Severus finally lowered the paper. "What would you do outside by yourself and, might I mention, unsupervised?"

Harry shrugged. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I believe we've already talked about shrugging, Potter."

"I know," Harry quickly said. "I don't know what I would do. I thought I could . . . build a snow fort or something. I've never really played in the snow before."

Severus did not doubt the boy's words. After what he had witnessed of Harry's relatives, he was sure Harry had no fond memories of a white Christmas.

"I suppose allowing you some exercise outside would be acceptable," Severus said. "As for Hagrid, you may use your time outside to visit him. You have two hours and I better find you back inside."

"Thanks, sir," Harry smiled, quickly shoving his chair back only for the chair to push itself back in.

"You will finish your lunch first," Severus said in a stern tone. "And this is a privilege, Potter. I am allowing you to go outside and play unsupervised in this weather – do not make me regret this. If I find that you have disobeyed any rules in your outing, you will find yourself sitting in your room with nothing but schoolwork to occupy your time for the rest of the break. Understand."

Harry sighed as he picked up his fork and pushed food around once more, muttering a "yes, sir."

Severus lifted his paper, but his irritation with Harry 's fork scraping around on his plate kept him from reading. Annoyed, he folded the paper and set it aside. He had already finished his meal five minutes ago, yet Harry had barely touched his. The past few days, he had made sure the boy ate every bite of his food, seeing as the child could use a little more fat covering his bones. Yet, today, he had barely ate his breakfast and now he was hardly eating lunch.

"Is there a problem with today's menu, Potter?" Severus asked, "Is it not up to your standards?"

"I'm just not that hungry," Harry said, looking hopeful to leave the table.

"That excuse will not do. You will finish what remains on your plate if you have any desire to go outside."

Harry's face dropped even more as he pushed some broccoli around in the steak juices, nearly pushing it off the plate, before stabbing it and forcing it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Severus's frown deepened.

"Do you feel unwell? It would not be wise to send you out in the cold if you are sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm just not hungry. I'm really full now. Can I be excused?"

"No," Severus said, looking down at the boy's plate. He raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What a waste it will be to have all that food thrown out. Obviously, something is bothering you if your are refusing to eat."

"I'm not trying to refuse, I just don't feel hungry."

"Watch your tone," Severus glared at Harry, who stared at his food with a slight pout on his face. After a minute, Severus sighed and said, "You will report to your bedroom for the remainder of the afternoon."

"What?" Harry's head snapped up. "Why? I thought you said I could go outside."

"I did. That was before you chose not to eat your lunch and wasted a good meal. You must be either very sick or you are simply being defiant, neither of which will allow you outside privileges. Now, if you are finished, you may excuse yourself to your room."

Harry shoved his chair away and stormed off to the spare bedroom he had been using, slamming the door behind him. Instantly, Severus was on his feet. He did not like anyone slamming his doors but himself. He should have known the peace wouldn't last much longer than three days. But why on Christmas Eve? Severus opened Harry's door without bothering to knock, then froze in the doorway.

Harry was lying face down on the bed, silently crying into the pillow.

Severus took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for this. Wonderful, he thought, a crying preteen on Christmas: exactly what I want to be dealing with right now.

Walking over to Harry, he stood by the boy's bed.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but your tears are not just about refusing to eat lunch and not being allowed to go outside. What is going on in that stubborn head of yours?"

"Nothing," Harry managed to say, though he spoke into his pillow.

"I will not continue this conversation if you will not have the decency to look at me and speak clearly. You are not crying over nothing. Your attitude has been deplorable this entire day when we've had a pleasant few days before. What changed?"

"Nothing changed," Harry said quietly, turning his head so Severus could hear him and see his teary eyes. "I just . . . it's Christmas Eve."

"This will be the second time you've pointed that out."

Harry rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up to do so, then reached for a few letters on the nightstand, handing them over to Severus. Severus gave the boy a calculating look before scanning the words. The letter was from Harry's friend, Mr. Weasley, and it was mostly about what his family was up to during the holiday and how the twins were causing trouble as usual. The second letter was from Miss Granger, who described in unnecessary detail her family's traditions. He frowned.

"I do not see how these are contributing to your behavior, Potter. I am not in the mood to play twenty questions, so if you will be so kind as to explain what about these upset you . . ." Severus paused and waited.

"It's just . . . my friends have traditions and stuff and their celebrating Christmas with their family. It's nice and I'm happy for them, but even though I'm still at Hogwarts, I'm still alone and I have nothing. No traditions, no family. All I got was an early Christmas present from the Dursleys. This."

Harry held out a card with a fifty pence piece taped to it. Severus read the note: We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Severus felt anger swell in his chest as he kept from acting on an impulse and incinerated the note and coin – not that Harry would mind, he was sure. He could understand what the boy was going through – seeing normal, happy families spend their holidays in joy while his remaining family shared their indifference towards him. Setting the note down on the nightstand, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy simply wanted a way to feel normal and happy on his Christmas Eve, something he's never felt before.

Still, the boy needed to stay healthy.

"I know this is hard for you," Severus said, staring down at the sniffling boy, who glanced up at Severus's voice, "having a family that wants nothing to do with you during the holidays. And I know spending your holiday with your least favorite professor doesn't lift your spirits any."

"You're not my least favorite," Harry muttered, looking down.

"However," Severus continued, deciding against commenting on the statement, "I am willing to allow you to spend your Christmas Eve enjoying the snow and decorations, and you may visit your friend as well. My only request is that you eat a full meal before heading outside. You deserve to have an enjoyable Christmas Eve just as your friends do. I do not want to take that away from you."

Harry sniffed again. "I don't even know what to do."

Severus sighed and looked away. What was he supposed to do now? Suggest fun ideas to the boy? If anyone were to walk in on them now, he would curse them to the high heavens.

"You said you wanted to play in the snow," Severus reminded, "to build that snow fort you were talking about."

"No fun alone." Harry said.

"It can be fun," Severus forced himself to say, pushing the last word out of his mouth with force. He had no clue of what other things kids did in the snow to play; in his opinion, it was far too cold to be out playing. But surely there was a way to make building a snow fort alone fun. "Do you know the freezing charm? It could help you form ice blocks to create an igloo. Why don't you try that?"

"But I don't know that one," Harry said.

"I could teach you," Severus offered, then hearing himself, added, "if you are able to pay attention and follow direction, that is. And finish your lunch."

"You would really teach me?" Harry's eyes glistened as he stared up at Severus.

"You heard the terms I expect you to agree to."

Harry smiled and nodded, and after finishing his meal, Severus did teach Harry the incantation _glacius_ , which created freezing air at the tip of the wand, allowing the caster to form ice bocks from the snow. Harry had caught on quickly, then, in a much happier mood, was allowed to head outside for a while.

Severus was glad for a moment's peace from the boy. It was starting to get a little too emotional for his tastes. Why he had agreed to a job working with preteen melodramatics was beyond him.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He opened it, and Minerva walked in without an invite.

"Come in, Minerva," Severus said as he closed the door, "Good day to you as well, really I am doing fine."

"Stop that," Minerva said, shaking her head. "I won't be long. I just saw Harry outside making an igloo of all things – using a spell taught to third years."

"The boy was capable of learning it, otherwise I wouldn't have taught him."

"That was nice of you. What made you teach that charm in particular?"

"Is this discussion really that important to you?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'm just happy that Harry is happy. That boy deserves a good Christmas. Speaking of which, what are you getting him?"

"What do you mean?"

"For Christmas, of course! What else would I mean?"

"I've given Potter a place to stay for Christmas, I'm positive that that is plenty."

"Severus, you and I both know that you've become more than just Harry's potions professor."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Minerva didn't answer. She shrugged, a smile on her face as she walked back to the door, pausing to say, "You should get him something. It doesn't have to be extravagant. A new scarf or something. It would mean a lot to Harry. By the way, Albus asked me to inform you that the mold problem is resolved. You could head home now."

Severus knew he would wait until after Christmas to leave Hogwarts but refrained from informing Minerva as she left his quarters. Get Potter a present? Who was he supposed to be, Father Christmas? Harry was happy just being away from his relatives. That had to be enough. Besides, Harry had never inquired about receiving anything from him for Christmas.

Severus sighed, and rubbed his temples. Perhaps he could give the boy a memorable Christmas Eve to make up for a lack of a gift. Yes, that was a grand idea. And he knew just the thing.

* * *

"I was finished with my igloo in like thirty minutes!" Harry said, nearly skipping at Severus's side as they walked down a trodden, snow-covered path. "Thanks again for teaching it to me. It was really fun being able to use magic in the snow."

"I'm sure," Severus said.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked for the third time.

"If I hadn't answered the first times you asked, what makes you think I will answer this time?"

"Worth a shot."

Harry gasped as they came to a dimly lit village. It looked like a Christmas card, a small village covered in a crisp snow, decorated in lights and wreaths with trees fashioned in ornaments and ribbon. Harry stared wide eyed and jaw agape. It was beautiful.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is Hogsmeade," Severus answered. "A village inhabited by only wizards and witches."

"Wow," Harry moved forward, admiring the houses and shops, peering through windows to look at the displays. "This is really incredible, Professor."

Severus followed slowly behind Harry, watching as Harry's eyes soaked in every bit of Hogsmeade, lingering on Honeydukes just enough for the man to have noticed. Severus was glad Harry seemed very impressed by the night trip. After Harry's two hours outside and dinner, Severus told the boy that he had an errand to run and that Harry would accompany him. Harry had seemed less than thrilled with the idea, especially on Christmas Eve, but his excitement had grown. A shout of excitement from Harry pulled Severus from his thoughts.

"Look at this, Professor!" Harry said.

Severus approached where Harry was glued to the window. On display in an antique shop was a striking red toboggan with a big red bow stuck to it. Severus looked down at Harry, the boy's eyes never leaving the wooden sled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked, his breath fogging the window.

"Not quite as beautiful as the town tree," Severus said, pointing to the center of the village.

Harry spun around and gaped at the huge tree decorated from trunk to tip with lights, ribbon, tinsel, and ornaments. Harry stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up at its enormous size and beauty.

"Each year, the village comes together to pick a tree, bring it here, and decorate it. It is a tradition," Severus explained.

It really is beautiful," Harry seemed overwhelmed in Severus's opinion. The boy looked to Severus, and said, "This has been the best Christmas Eve ever, sir. Thank you."

"It is the least I could do," Severus said, falling into a comfortable silence next to Harry, both admiring the tree. For several long moments, they were content staring at the lighted tree, then Harry yawned. Severus spoke, "I believe we should head back now. It is getting late."  
Harry nodded and spared the tree one last glance before following Severus back to Hogwarts.

The next morning, Severus fought a smile threatening to spread across his face as he listened to the boy open his presents through the door. The child's laughter and happiness were undeniable. Harry deserved it after receiving his gift from the Dursleys'. The room grew quiet and Severus figured he should force the boy out of the room.

"Potter, if you don't come and take care of this large parcel in my living room, I'm throwing it in the fireplace," he said, though he guessed it may have been unnecessarily harsh. Oh well, it got the boy out of his room.

"What parcel?" Harry spotted a large, wrapped package leaned against the wall near the fireplace. Curious, he searched it for an address. "It's from you?"

"Congratulations Potter, you can read. Just open it."

Harry didn't need a second invite and ripped the paper off, gasping at the red toboggan from Hogsmeade. "Thank you, Professor. This is amazing! But . . . You didn't have to get me anything, sir, you've already done so much and –"

"I am well aware of what I do and do not need to do with my life. It is yours and I will not take it back, so do not even try returning it to me as you did with those clothes."

"Yes sir. Sir, can I please take it outside and try it out?"

"May you and you may," Severus frowned as Harry grinned and ran to find his boots, "after you've eaten a decent breakfast and have changed into appropriate attire. For heaven's sake, slow down. This is no reason to act like you were raised by trolls.

"Sorry, sir." Harry have the Professor a guilty smile but didn't seem any calmer than before.

Severus gave a nod of acknowledgement and gestured to the table.

"Really, sir, thank you," Harry said softly as he took his seat. "It's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

Severus fought to not let those words affect him. "Think nothing of it," he said, praising himself inwardly for not falling into another flashback.

Later that night, Severus walked through the halls of Hogwarts later that Christmas night for some alone, quiet time. It had been a good day for him and Harry. After Harry has played with his new sled for hours, he and Severus had attended the Christmas dinner and Harry had enjoyed the roast turkey and potatoes, along with the rich cranberry sauce. The boy had third helpings, and Severus couldn't deny him from opening one more wizard cracker. Dumbledore had tried to get everyone singing Christmas carols, and no one but Harry joined him while sipping his eggnog. Severus had merely rolled his eyes.

And through it all, Harry had been well behaved. Despite their rough Christmas Eve morning, the boy couldn't have been more obedient. It made Severus feel slightly guilty for everything he had accused the boy in the past. He had been wrong about Harry. Severely wrong.

And now he was housing him. How had that happened? When did their relationship take such a turn? Harry had to be behind this all – that insolent brat. Somehow, he had found Severus's weak spot and exploited it, forcing the man to take him in over winter holidays.

Severus snorted at the thought. As if.

"Snape," Filch's voice said from behind him and he turned. The man had his cat curled in his arms, purring as she slept. "There's been a disturbance in the library. Someone's been in the restricted section. Where's that wayward brat you're watching?"

"In bed, where I left him," Severus said, frowning at Filch and crossing his arms. "A disturbance in the library? Are you sure Peeves isn't causing havoc again just to mess with you for pure entertainment?"

"I know when a student is out of bounds, Snape," Filch continued. "And this had Potter's markings all over it, I know it."

"I left my quarters not fifteen minutes ago," Severus said, "And Potter was in his bed and asleep. Though I will certainly keep an eye out."

Filch turned his nose away and left the hall, Severus rolling his eyes as he continued on, traveling down a flight of stairs and falling back into his thoughts. After the past few days, it seemed unlikely that Harry would suddenly start disobeying his rules now. Of course, it was just his imagination that a child was walking out of an unused classroom right now.

Anger swelled in his chest as he increased his pace and lengthened his strides to catch up to Harry and caught him by the shoulder, turning the surprised boy around. He had just defended the disobedient brat, too. Why did he think Harry could go more than one week without causing any trouble?

"Obviously," Severus said, glaring down at Harry, "your bed has learned to run away from you because I know you wouldn't deliberately disobey one of my rules, now would you? So Potter, which way did it go?"

Harry visibly gulped and stared down at his slippers, a long cloak draped over his arm. Severus thought it looked vaguely familiar but he was too furious with Harry to think too much of it.

"Well?" he growled.

"It didn't go anywhere," Harry said.

"Then explain what you are doing out of bed and more importantly, out of my quarters."

When Harry shrugged his shoulders, Severus narrowed his eyes.

"So be it," Severus said, crooking his fingers as he turned, indicating that Harry should follow. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered as he followed the man.

"It seems that you and I are overdue for a very long discussion," Severus said, glaring down at the boy, who paled and looked away, choosing to invoke his right to remain silent. Severus clenched his fists as he tried to take deeper breaths. And they had been doing so well.

* * *

There's more to come, so hang in there till the next update. I'm doing my best to get on my laptop more often.


	12. Desire

So sorry for the long wait. Where did 2018 go? Hope everyone is having a wonderful start to the new year. I have several resolutions this year, including updating more often! Enjoy!

* * *

Severus threw open his door and held it for Harry to walk through, slamming it shut behind them, the noise making Harry wince.

"Hang up your cloak," Severus instructed, shredding off his outer robe and hanging it on the hatstand.

"I'll put it in my room," Harry said, holding the bundled clothing tightly in his arms.

"Do as I've said," Severus growled, pointing at the hatstand as he moved further in his parlor.

"Why can't I put it in my room?"

"Potter, it will be fine hanging there. We have more important matters to deal with – your direct defiance which still seems to be clouding your brain as we speak. You are in enough trouble as it is. Do not make matters worse. Hang it and get over here." Severus motioned to the sofa, watching as Harry gulped and glanced down at the cloak in his arms then back up at Severus. His patience ran out and Severus huffed as he strode back to Harry, snatching the cloak from the boy. He almost threw it across the room when his hand disappeared.

Instead, the cloak fell to the floor. It took Severus a mere second to remember James Potter's invisibility cloak. How the hell did Harry end up with it? Wait . . . Albus. Harry quickly snatched the cloak off the floor, cradling it to his chest.

"Give that here, this instant!" Severus said, holding out a hand palm up.

"No," Harry hugged it tighter. "It's mine. It was my father's."

"I am aware of what it is and who it belonged to. Did you use it to sneak out of my quarters? Mr. Filch said there was a disturbance in the library – that was you, wasn't it? And he didn't catch you because you were using that."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, unconsciously admitting to his wrongdoings. "Don't take my father's cloak. It's all I have."

"Potter," Severus lowered his voice and glared at Harry, "give it to me. Now."

Harry's lower lip trembled, and his eyes watered before he glared back at Severus. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry muttered.

Severus bit down on his inner cheek as he stared at Harry with a challenging glare. Harry didn't look like he would give in any time soon. And Severus really didn't want to force the cloak out of Harry's death grip. He was sure it would just lead to a draining wrestle.

"I am not taking it away from you, Potter," Severus chose his words carefully. "However, you have broken several rules with your cloak tonight. And like it or not, there are consequences for your actions and one of which will be a temporary" – Severus emphasized the word temporary – "loss of your cloak. As it seems that you cannot be trusted to use the cloak appropriately, I will hold on to it for you until the end of break."

Harry's eyes still threatened to shed tears, but he wasn't holding the cloak as tightly anymore.

"My decision on that is final," Severus said, "the cloak will be temporarily confiscated. And if it is not in my hand within the next minute, you will lose it for three full weeks instead of one in a half. And if I have to physically take it from you, your rear end will suffer for it."

"Fine!" Harry snapped, holding out the cloak to Severus. He quickly wiped away and escaped tear then crossed his arms as Severus folded the cloak and placed it on his desk in his study. When he returned to the living room, he pointed to the sofa, and Harry plopped down miserably. Severus decided not to scold the boy on the way he had handed over the cloak, considering it was the child's father's and a very treasured possession.

"Now," Severus said, sitting in the chair across from Harry, "on to your little late-night adventure. Why did you leave these rooms and what were you doing in the library, Potter?"

"I wasn't in the library," Harry quickly stated, still pouting in his seat.

"Do you take me for a fool, Potter? Sit up, wipe that look off your face, and for once spit out the truth."

Harry sniffed loudly, though he sat up and tried to look as mad as Severus, failing miserably.

"I just . . ." the boy started to say. He picked at a loose thread on his pajama bottoms, "I was looking something up for Hermione. She had a question on the . . . Transfiguration homework."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And this couldn't have waited until morning? When you could have asked me for permission to go to the library. What was so important about your homework that you had to go to the library at this time of night?"

"You said we'd be leaving early to go to your house," Harry said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure I got to the library before we left."

During dinner earlier that evening, Severus had informed Harry that they would leave for his hometown the next day – the next evening.

"I believe you would have had plenty of time tomorrow morning or even tomorrow afternoon to look up this information. And what exactly were you looking up? Filch reported to me you were in the restricted section."

"I . . ."

"Do not deny it," Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "What were you doing in the restricted section? Do I need you to write: the restricted section in the library is off-limits a hundred times?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I just didn't know where else to look for the information."

"What was the question?"

"I . . . what?"

"The question you were trying to look up. The whole reason you went to the library and disobeyed several rules I put in place for you not only to keep track of where you are but to ensure your safety in a large, empty castle. Or . . . were you lying to me about why you were out of bed?"

"No-no, I wasn't, the question – err," Harry's eyes seemed to scan the room. "It was about . . . transfiguring . . . inorganic stuff to organic. Professor McGonagall had demonstrated turning a snitch into an apple."

Severus stopped drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. It was a lie. An obvious lie. He did know that Professor McGonagall demonstrated several skills to her first-year classes to keep them amused while she taught theory and physics to them, so he was sure the part of the snitch to an apple was a truth. But the reason Harry was out of bounds – that was a lie.

But to what advantage did the boy have to lie? Yes, Severus was sure Harry never had an adult figure to confide in or come to with his adolescent problems. And he was sure that had Harry tried in the past, his relatives most likely rebuffed him. And now here Harry was – the best opportunity to learn to trust an adult yet refusing to take advantage of it. Years of betrayal and rejections would do that to a child.

Severus almost wanted to push Harry for the truth. To force the boy to come clean with him. To make Harry see that telling the truth was the only answer to every situation. That adults were trustworthy, and that Harry could rely on him at any time.

But what a hypocrite he would be to do so.

Severus sighed and dragged a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Could he let this one go? Just to show the boy that he was willing to take his word for it? He would still punish Harry – oh, there would always be consequences to his actions. And if Harry every wanted to come clean to him in the near or far future, Severus would be open to him. With consequences, of course.

Besides, it was late, and they were both tired.

Deciding on the best course of action, Severus sighed once more and looked at a squirming Harry, who stopped moving and sat up and alert.

"So, you went to the restricted section under your cloak to find a book with answers on transfiguring inorganic matter to organic for your friend, Miss Granger?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't know where else to look."

"And you thought it best to go in the middle of the night because I had informed you that we would be leaving for my house tomorrow evening?"

Harry's face looked guiltier as the boy nodded again, "Yes, sir. And I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man," Severus said sternly. He saw Harry wince at his tone, but he continued. "You broke several rules for something that could have easily been dealt with tomorrow had you simply asked me. You don't have to solve every problem you encounter yourself. I could have helped answer your question or directed you to the correct books. Any one of those books in the restricted section could have harmed you. You could have been sucked into those pages and never be seen again and we'd have no idea where or what happened to you, Potter. Do you realize that?"

Harry's eyes were wide, and he was pale as he shook his head. "No sir, I had no idea! The book just screamed at me and I –"

"Then you are very lucky," Severus growled. "And to be wandering around at this time of night in the castle. It's against the rules when the castle is full of students and staff, and it is most certainly forbidden when the castle is empty. There are four staff members remaining in this castle, one of which is me, and I am responsible for your wellbeing during the break. What if something had happened to you? I wouldn't have known because I believed you to be safe in your bed and the likelihood that one of the other three staff would have chanced upon you is slim to none, especially when you have that blasted cloak over you. Anything could have happened to you, the stairs could have shifted and you'd be lost. You could have gone into a vanishing room and disappeared altogether. You could have been injured by the books or worse."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, a couple tears trailing his cheek.

"As I said, sorry doesn't cut it. To me, Potter." Severus crooked a finger at the boy.

More tears escaped Harry's eyes as the boy shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Do not make me get up and grab you, young man. You made several poor choices tonight and you will pay the consequences for them. Now, to me. If I have to get you, you will receive double of what I intend to give you."

"Please, sir," Harry cried, "I really am sorry. Can't you just . . . maybe ground me or . . ."

"My ways of discipline are not up for debate. And what would I ground you from?" Severus crooked his finger at Harry again.

Harry shrugged as he reluctantly stood and slowly made his way over to Severus. "I don't know," he said, "the toboggan?"

"You'd want me to ground you from something you had just received for Christmas?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well," Harry toed the hard floor as he paused in front of Severus, "not really."

"And you're barefoot," Severus observed, "you could have cut your feet while you were romping around. How were you to know there wasn't any broken glass from the decorations?"

Harry shrugged.

Severus reached for the boy, but Harry stepped back and out of his reach. Severus refrained from snapping at Harry and instead said, "the quicker we get started, the sooner it'll be over with. The longer you stall, the longer you and I will be here."

"But I don't want you to . . ." Harry swallowed, "this is for babies."

"I don't think it would be wise to smack a baby," Severus mused, "forget their lack of comprehension of cause and effect, they are too small for such punishment."

"Well, then it's for kids."

"And what do you call yourself, Potter?"

"I'm a . . . well, I'm almost a . . . I don't want a smacking."

"Then you'll do your best to avoid one in the future. Now, back to me. Let's get this over with."

Harry gulped and stepped closer enough for Severus to grab him and pull him to the man's side.

"One more thing, Potter," Severus said, "do not ever back away from me as you did when I reached for you."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

And then Severus tipped Harry over his knees. Twelve painful smacks over the pajama cladded bottom later, Severus stood a sobbing Harry to his feet. Before Severus could say anything, Harry lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck and crying into the man's shoulder. Severus froze. What was he supposed to do now? His first impulse was to shove Harry away, but he was sure that would end in a more distraught child.

Hesitantly, Severus raised his arms around the boy, slowly circling the smaller body. He held Harry against him and waited, hoping his actions spoke enough for his lack of words. He waited, allowing Harry to pull himself together.

Several minutes passed and Harry quieted.

"I'm really sorry," the boy muttered without pulling away.

"I know," Severus said, "but you have been punished and forgiven."

Harry was quiet and still holding on to Severus, so the man waited. Finally, Harry pulled back and Severus released him. Harry wiped at his face and eyed the floor.

"I hope we do not have to repeat this lesson," Severus said.

Harry shook his head, his eyes still downcast.

"And as I've said about the cloak, it is mine until the end of break. You will have it back before school starts up again. However, if I catch you misusing it, I will keep it from you until the end of the school year, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, a hand slyly reaching back to rub at his bottom. Harry looked down again, a frown on the boy's face.

"Professor?" Harry stated softly.

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"When I was out tonight . . ."

"Look up when you are speaking to me, Potter," Severus said.

Harry slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting Severus's.

"You were saying?" Severus prodded.

Harry licked his lips and said, "When I was out tonight, I found . . . something."

Harry fell silent once more and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"This something wouldn't land you in more trouble, would it?"

"No," Harry quickly shook his head, taking an unconscious step back. "No. At least I don't think so. I found a mirror."

"A mirror?" Severus wondered if he was supposed to amazed by this piece of information.

"It had some strange words on it but when I looked in it, I saw . . ."

Harry bit his lip and his eyes glanced at the door. Severus wondered if Harry was thinking of making a run for it. The child was acting strange to say the least. Harry shifted on his feet, rocking on his heels and biting at his lip. Hoping to ease the boy's anxiety and get him to confess to whatever he was trying to say, Severus reached out a hand and wrapped it around Harry's wrist, pulling the boy closer, then reached around Harry and patted the boy's back a couple times.

"What did you see, Harry?"

Harry's eyes met Severus's as Harry said, "My parents."

Severus took in a sharp breath. The mirror of Erised. Albus had mentioned the mirror to him and Minerva earlier on in the break but said nothing of his plans with it. Of course, Harry would find it in his many adventures. What Harry saw in the mirror did not surprise Severus in the least.

"But there was more," Harry continued. "I saw . . . a lot of people. People I didn't recognize. I guess they might have been my grandparents and cousins or whatever, but my parents were there. Mum and Dad were smiling at me and they seemed so proud and . . ."

Harry had more tears in his eyes and Severus blamed his exhaustion on his next action. He reached around the boy and pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck.

"I miss them so much," Harry whispered.

"I know," Severus said, patting Harry's back a couple times.

A long quiet moment passed before Harry pulled away.

"There was someone else," he said after wiping at his eyes.

"Someone you recognized?" Severus asked. "Or just someone else?"

"Someone I recognized," Harry said.

"And who might that be?"

Harry looked back down at the ground, rubbing his cold feet against each other. Then, he shrugged and said, "I guess I don't know him."

"That's fine," Severus said, "the Potter line was extensive, though it had been dwindling by the time your father was born. It's late and you've had a long day. Head to your room. I expect you asleep when I come in to check on you in a few."

Harry offered Severus a small smile.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Potter."

Severus watched Harry shuffle to his bedroom before he stood and headed to the kitchen. He needed a long drink after that emotional outburst. Severus poured himself a nightcap. It was the first time Harry had ever initiated a hug from him. And then he had hugged the boy once more. It may have been to comfort the distraught child, but it had been a hug, nonetheless. What was the boy doing to him?

Severus took a long sip, pausing in thought. That child was going to be the death of him.

Another long sip.

Severus walked over to Harry's closed door. It had been about five minutes now. He slowly turned the knob and pushed open Harry's door. He slowly strode across the room up to Harry's bed. The boy wasn't in a deep state of sleep yet and shifted slightly in the bed, blurry eyes peering up at him.

"Glad to see you where you are supposed to be," Severus commented.

"Sir?" Harry's sleep filled voice asked.

"Hmm?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if I did see you in the mirror, not that I did but if I had, what would that mean?"

Severus felt a million images rush to the forefront of his brain, making him feel dizzy. He clumsily stepped back, his eyes never leaving the green glow of Harry's. There was no way Harry had seen him – him, the miserable potions professor who made Harry's first few weeks at Hogwarts a living hell – in the mirror of Erised. This was hypothetical, as the boy had said. Harry was just curious as to what the mirror meant. He was trying to figure out why he had seen his parents. That was it. He should have explained the mirror more to Harry earlier.

"The mirror you encountered was the mirror of Erised, Harry," Severus explained. "It shows your deepest desires. And yours was your parents. But none of it was real, Harry. I know you miss them, but the mirror will not bring them back."

"I know," Harry said, yawning. "And you?"

"And I?" Severus frowned. "I don't know. If you had seen me, Harry, I don't know what it would mean."

Harry blinked up at Severus, smiled, then rolled over and closed his eyes.

Severus felt shaky, his heart was thundering in his ears, and he gulped the drink still in his hand. Turning and leaving the room, Severus went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water, urging himself to take deep breaths. Dark memories were rising, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Had Harry seen him in the mirror?

Severus knew Harry wanted his parents. He knew Harry craved for some kind of parental care he had never had before. But him? Severus couldn't be that for Harry. A mentor, maybe. But nothing more. Besides, he didn't know how to be, and he certainly didn't have the best examples to follow from.

But this was all hypothetical. He was getting himself worked up for nothing.

Harry hadn't seen him in the mirror.

He couldn't have.

* * *

Remember to review and share your thoughts. I will do my best to stay true to updating more.


	13. Debilitate

Here it is, everyone, the chapter that inspired the title! Enjoy.

* * *

Severus watched Harry slide down the small hill at the playground for the fifth time with the red toboggan. He sighed, leaning an elbow into the side rail of the park bench and resting his head in his hand. He smiled softly at Harry's happy smile as the boy dragged the toboggan up the hill again, another boy joining him with a green toboggan. They chatted for a bit before racing each other down the hill.

Severus glanced at his watch and figured another ten minutes of play would be fine for Harry. His mind wandered to the events of the last few days with Harry in his house on Spinner's End. The boy hadn't seemed impressed with his home's location, making a face that Severus threatened to smack off if the boy didn't wipe it off. But when he gave Harry his own room, the boy's face lit up, his eyes glistening, and then he hugged Severus tightly. Over a bedroom.

That had been the first day at his house. He had given Harry a brief tour of his home, banning him from his lab, study, and bedroom unless he had his permission to enter, which was highly unlikely to happen. Harry loved the small library on the first floor, and Severus would find Harry reading in the room each evening before bedtime, which Harry took well, considering Severus had set it for nine o'clock. Young boys needed their sleep.

Severus snorted as he remembered the shocked look Harry had given him when he had made a dinner of meatloaf with buttered potatoes and a cucumber salad. Obviously, the idea that the snarky potions professor was able to cook was just too mind blowing for the hero of the wizarding world. Twice Harry had asked if he could make a meal himself, and Severus allowed him after making sure the boy actually knew how to cook. He had made decent meals, and while the thought of Harry cooking for his relatives and not getting a bite made Severus want to forbid Harry from stepping one foot into a kitchen, Harry seemed to enjoy the task.

The first four days went smoothly, aside from a cheeky comment here and there, Severus found that he did not mind Harry's presence. The child even managed to convince him to play a game of chess with him, which Severus won fair and square.

Laughter pulled Severus from his thoughts and he focused on Harry throwing snowballs at the new kid, two more kids joining in on the fun, building forts as they threw snowballs. Severus tilted his head. With how cheery the boy was today, one would never believe the events of yesterday had ever occurred . . .

* * *

It was quiet in the house.

Which was nothing unusual, Harry had been well behaved the previous four days. After being allowed to leave from Hogwarts early to go home, Severus had been looking forward to some peace and quiet from students and other professors. However, Severus had a feeling that a house should not be so quiet when a Potter was living in it. He would just take a status report on the boy and get back to his potion brewing. Casting a stasis charm on his potion he was brewing, Severus exited his lab and decided to check the library first. Harry did seem to enjoy the library.

Severus knew the majority of the books in the library were potions related, but he had a good selection of Muggle classics along with a couple wizarding books. Opening the door to his library, Severus glanced around. Harry wasn't in any of the comfy chairs near the fireplace, which had a steady fire going. A book lay halfway open on a nearby table. Severus frowned. Harry was here, the fireplace only lit up when there was a presence around and it extinguished itself after ten minutes of no body presence. So where did the little troublemaker go?

Severus shut the door and checked the kitchen.

Empty.

The living room, then. He did have a muggle TV and he was sure Harry never had such luxury at his relatives. Maybe the boy had found some cartoons to watch.

But no, the living room was Potter-free.

Severus sighed, and decided just to glance around upstairs. He ignored his study, believing Harry wouldn't dare disobey his rules so soon. He'd give the boy the benefit of the doubt, though last time he had been wrong. He was hoping the boy learned from his last punishment about breaking his rules.

Upstairs, the boy's room door was ajar, and Severus peeked inside. No Harry. He turned away and was about to knock on the bathroom door when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ladder pulled down from the attic access door at the end of the hall. He felt fury well up inside him as he made a beeline for his attic. He realized he hadn't banned Harry from the attic, but he didn't mention it to the boy either. He should have locked it.

Severus climbed the ladder and spotted Harry reaching for the stirring rod resting in a cauldron of an untouched potion.

"Potter, no!" Severus said quickly, climbing into the attic.

Harry jumped and spun around, his elbow knocking into the cauldron, knocking it off the table and sending the contents flying out. Severus ran to Harry and pulled him away, covering the boy as the potion's fumes ignited and blew, blasting the cauldron to shattered bits that rained down on the two, Severus's back shielding Harry from most of the shards. Once everything had calmed again, Severus released Harry and looked at the table, biting his inner cheek at the mess the small explosion had caused. He shook his head as he tried to fight back his anger and not lash out at Harry.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry tried, wincing at the damage.

Severus said nothing, just pulled out his wand and used a cleaning charm to gather up all the shards. He scanned the table for his journal that held all his notes he had on that particular potion he had been working on. He found its binding and picked it up, only for the pages to fall apart in shreds away from the bind, some pieces singeing slightly. He dropped the binding. A couple years of hard work wasted.

"I am sorry, sir," Harry tried.

Severus didn't turn, just crossed his arms and glared at the mess before frustratedly closing his eyes. If he faced Harry, he would not be responsible for what he did to the brat.

"Sir?"

"Get out," Severus snapped without moving.

"But I could help clean or –"

"You've done enough. Get out – now! So help me, Potter, if you are not out of this room in the next three seconds, I will beat you senseless! Go."

Harry took a step back from the threat, his eyes watering, then he turned and rushed down the ladder, trying hard not to cry, but Severus could hear him failing. He ignored the boy's sniffling though as he dragged a hand down his face. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the boy like that or threatened him as so, but that journal held very important data he had spent so many months collecting.

The potion was useless, he had brewed it during the summer before Hogwarts had even started and it had been botched. It was an experimental one anyway. He should have disposed of it then, instead of forgetting it and leaving it to sit and become more unstable through the months. But that journal . . .

Severus had been trying to invent a potion that would erase specific memories without any harmful side effects or without causing oblivion. It was for his own personal use, but he was sure if he could succeed with it, it would sell well, especially to Mind Healers.

And now, all that work was lost. Everything he had been working on for two years now, gone. And he was furious. Yet, he tried to convince himself that Harry had not known what the potion was, that the boy was just curious and following his Potter instincts of causing trouble. Yes, he was angry, but he couldn't take that anger out on Harry.

His front door slammed shut.

Nor could he lose Harry.

Severus swore under his breath and ran out of the attic, pausing in front of Harry's room to note that Harry wasn't there. The boy's suitcase was also missing.

"Damn it, Potter," Severus muttered as he rushed down the stairs and opened his front door, looking down the street to see the young boy running with his suitcase. Severus's anger had dissipated, replaced with sudden concern and fear for the boy. He looked around to make sure no muggles were out or peeking through their window shades.

He disappareted from his doorway and apparated to the end of the street, causing Harry to run right into him. He wrapped his arms around the boy before Harry could push away and escape.

"No, let me go," Harry cried, pounding his fist into Severus's chest.

"Stop it, Potter," Severus said, capturing the small fist in his own hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Running away, what does it look like?" Harry glared up at Severus.

"It looks to me like a very disobedient boy."

"I didn't mean to ruin that potion. I didn't know that would happen, I swear."

"I am not angry about that," Severus cut Harry off. "Well, yes, I'm angry that all my hard work the last couple years is gone, but I am not angry with you. As you said, you did not know what it was and that it would explode, but I should have told you the attic was off limits and locked the door. That is on me."

"But you yelled at me. You said . . ."

"I know what I said. I was angry in the moment and you just happened to be an unfortunate target."

Harry said nothing, just looked down at his boot covered feet. The cold winter wind blew around them, and Harry shivered.

"You're not wearing a coat," Severus observed, moving his hand from his hold on Harry's arm to the boy's shoulder. He gently turned the boy around to walk him back to the house. "Come, let's head back and –"

"No," Harry stated, planting his feet firmly down.

"Young man, do not –"

"I don't want to go back. I ruin everything."

"What on earth are you blabbering about?"

Harry sniffed as he fought back tears.

"You're the-the first person who ever cared about how I was treated and you l-let me stay at Hogwarts and then at your house and I've been nothing but trouble and I ruined your potion – my relatives were right, I'm such a b-burden. I should just run away and save you the trouble."

Severus sighed as Harry hid his face behind his hands, his shoulders shaking, but Severus couldn't tell if it was from crying, shivering, or both.

"You didn't ruin that potion," Severus said softly, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as if that would stop him from shaking so. "I did."

Harry peeked out behind his fingers at Severus in disbelief.

"It was an experiment I was working on back in the summer. It didn't work and I never got around to disposing of it. So it's been sitting and stewing in the attic all this time, becoming more unstable. That's why it exploded so easily when you knocked into it by accident. My journal was destroyed as a result, but I should have taken the necessary precautions of keeping you out of the attic. That is on me. You could have been hurt Harry, and all because I was too lazy to pick up after myself and decided not to lock the attic door."

"But I shouldn't have gone up in the first place," Harry decided.

"No, you shouldn't have, but you are just a kid with a strong curiosity. I am surprised you didn't find your way up there sooner. To tell you the truth, if I had to spend my Christmas break with my old potions professor, I would have been everywhere the old man said not to be."

"Really? But I am still causing a lot of trouble."

"That's the Potter in you," Severus smirked. "I expected nothing less."

Harry didn't look any happier. "So I am a burden, then."

"The only burden here is this wind that will have us both frozen in a few minutes. Now, are you willing to walk back to the house on your own or must I carry you?"

Harry sighed and began walking slowly back to the house, dragging his suitcase. Severus followed closely behind him, not wanting the boy to try and make another run for it. Once they entered the house again, Severus waited for Harry to slip out of his boots.

"Leave your suitcase here," Severus said when Harry looked ready to drag it up the stairs to his room. Harry reluctantly set it by his boots. Severus pointed to the living room and Harry slouched his shoulders but went and sat on the sofa, Severus sitting next to him.

"Sorry," Harry offered, looking down.

"What for?"

"Trying to run away."

"Ah, that," Severus turned slightly so he could face Harry more. "Where exactly did you think you would go?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, still looking at the carpet. "I just didn't want to be a burden anymore."

Severus gently took hold of Harry's chin and tilted the boy's head up so he could see the emerald eyes. "Listen to me closely. You are not nor have ever been a burden to me. And I do not want to hear you call yourself such again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, his eyes watering at that.

"You are a good boy, Harry," Severus continued, releasing Harry's chin, "and you deserve more than what your relatives gave you growing up. They were the burdens to you, not the other way around."

"I'm really sorry about your po . . . or I mean, your journal."

"I know, but that was an accident. An avoidable one, but an accident, nonetheless. The running away, however . . ."

Harry's eyes widened at the stern look Severus gave him. "I'm sorry about that, too."

Severus pulled Harry's arm until the boy was draped over his lap, Harry squirming and whining slightly. "You will not ever run away from me or this house again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," Severus gave Harry one hard smack before lifting him up and sitting him back down on the sofa. Harry winced as his bottom made contact, but he gave Severus a surprised look. Severus ignored it, serious about the no running away but also wanting Harry to understand he was not angry or upset at anything else. "I believe we will not have a repeat of that, now will we?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll never runaway again."

Severus nodded and smiled at Harry, a genuine smile. "I want you to know that having you here over the holidays has been the exact opposite of burdensome. I've enjoyed your presence, Harry. I like having you here. And if I had the opportunity of inviting you over again, I would."

Harry felt tears in his eyes again and he tried to discreetly brush them away.

"Really? I like staying with you. You're a lot nicer than my relatives."

"I think a rat colony would be nicer to you than your relatives were."

Harry chuckled at that, then frowned in thought.

"Sir? What was the potion you were experimenting with?"

Severus sighed, thinking about his answer carefully.

"It is a new invention I am working on. Have been working on. It will erase any memory chosen by the drinker, as long as they think of the correct memory."

"Why would someone want to forget their memories?"

"Some memories are worth forgetting, don't you think? I'm sure you have some of your relatives you'd like to forget."

Harry's frown deepened.

"Maybe," he said, crinkling his nose. "But aren't you supposed to forgive and not forget?"

Severus stared at Harry for an intense moment before he snorted and reached out to ruffle Harry's hair. "You are a smart boy, Harry."

Harry smiled at Severus, then asked, "Are you trying to forget something?"

"Many things, Harry," Severus admitted, "many."

Severus did not go into the details of his father's abuse or his mother's neglect and abandonment. He decided Harry did not need that information now. And now, he wondered, if he should even pursue that research anymore. After their talk, Severus sent Harry to take a warm bath while Severus finished cleaning up the attic and then locked the door this time with a special spell. Dinner was a quiet affair and then Harry went to the library to read for a while before Severus sent him up to bed.

Later that night, Severus found himself in his study sitting at his desk, drinking a muggle beer as he contemplated the loss of his journal and where he would go from there. _Forgive, not forget_. Harry's words still rang in his head. Yes, he had already tried the whole forgiveness thing, yet he struggled with it. Perhaps it was easier for kids to forgive and move on than it was for adults. Sighing, Severus opened his second bottle of beer and began drinking from it. Old habits die hard, and to him, it felt like he was born with his father's habits. He found that in times of stress, especially emotional stress, this was how he coped. Drink himself into the darkness, till he couldn't feel the pain that lingered inside him.

The quiet shuffles of socks on carpet caught Severus's attention. Harry appeared in his doorway, hesitantly looking at him, his eyes slightly red.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Potter?" Severus asked. "I sent you to bed two hours ago."

"I had a . . . a . . . never mind, I can go back to sleep."

Harry turned away, but Severus stopped him.

"Come here, young man," Severus called out.

Harry gulped, but turned and slowly entered the study, shuffling over until he stood in front of Severus.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Severus asked, though he could take a pretty good guess at what Harry was getting at.

"I had a . . . nightmare," the boy whispered the word, his cheeks turning red.

"That is nothing to be ashamed nor embarrassed about," Severus said. "Everyone has nightmares from time to time."

"Do you?"

Severus took a sip of the beer before answering. "Occasionally. Do you want to talk about yours?"

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Are you sure? It might make you feel better."

"It's stupid," Harry mumbled.

"Dreams are often significant, especially nightmares."

"Well . . . you were in it. And you . . . you . . ."

"I What?"

Harry sniffed as he said, "You gave me back to my relatives. You didn't want me around anymore. You yelled at me and sent me back."

Severus sighed as he set his bottle down. Perhaps the day's events had been harder on Harry than he realized. He had hoped he cleared up any confusion earlier, but it seemed Harry still had those fears deep inside him, haunting him in his dreams. Severus pushes his chair away from his desk slightly.

"Come here, Potter," Severus said.

Harry frowned as he stepped closer, and by the look on his face, Severus was sure Harry expected a smack, though why was beyond the man. Severus gently grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer, then lifted the boy onto his lap. Harry seemed surprised and a bit stiff, as if he had never been in the comfort of an adult like this before, but he settled quickly, allowing the man to adjust him. Once satisfied, Severus wrapped an arm securely around Harry and said, "I would never do that, Harry. Ever. You have my promise."

"Never?"

"Never."

When Harry remained quiet, Severus picked up his bottle and took another sip from it. Looking down at Harry, Severus felt a brief moment of surprise at his own actions, but having the small boy in his lap felt natural, and it was comforting to them both, he was sure. He noticed tears well in Harry's eyes; honestly, the boy would cry at the drop of a pin.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry sniffed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay." The boy shifted more against him, resting his head on Severus's chest. "I'm okay."

The two day in silence for several long minutes, sharing each other's warmth. Severus has finished his second beer and looked down at Harry. The boy had his eyes closed and his breathing was starting to even out.

"You should go back to your room, Harry," Severus suggested.

"Mm-hmm," Harry agreed without moving.

"I'm serious, young man," Severus said, patting the boy's hip firmly a few times.

"I know," Harry's voice was a whisper as he snuggled impossibly closer into Severus's chest. "I'm going."

A minute later, and Severus knew Harry had fallen asleep. He sighed. "Insolent brat," he muttered. But he didn't wake Harry. He didn't move. Instead, he reached for a third bottle of beer on his desk, picking it up and bringing it towards him. His index finger circled the cap pressed on tightly, and he looked down at Harry's peaceful face. He wanted the drink, he felt that he needed to drink more, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If Harry had stayed in his room all night, Severus would have felt inclined to do just that, but now that he could see the boy and hold him, he wanted nothing more than to be there for him. And he couldn't be there if he was drunk out of his mind. Old habits did die hard, but if this is what it took to break them, so be it.

Severus set his bottle back down on his desk, then wrapped both arms around Harry. He smiled as Harry moved so slightly, his eyes opening the slightest. Harry smiled up at him and sleepily said, "Love you, pr'fessor." Severus's blinked as Harry's eyes slid close and the boy was back in slumber.

When had that happened? When had their relationship change so much? Severus felt a lump in his throat and he stubbornly swallowed. He snorted as he thought about what James Potter must think of all this, then smiled at what Lily might think of this. He carded his fingers through Harry's hair as he said to the boy:

"How you cripple me, so, Harry. I think I love you, too."

* * *

Severus pulled out of his thoughts as he watched now six kids sledding down the small hill in the park. Last night, he had carried Harry to bed, and the boy woke up this morning with seemingly no memory of what he had said to Severus, though he did remember sitting in his professor's lap and had blushed furiously. Severus himself had been preoccupied with thoughts of the mirror of Erised, and if Harry's question had not been hypothetical at all. Severus decided that it would be a good day to relax and take a break from his school work and just have fun. Harry needed some exercise after being cooped up in the house. And now here he was making friends with the neighborhood kids.

And here he came now. Severus frowned as Harry came running over to him, leading five other kids behind him. That boy couldn't go anywhere without making a fan club of followers.

"Professor," Harry greeted, an unsure smile on his face. Severus raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Can me and the others come back here tomorrow around two?" The five children, all between ten and twelve, smiled at him as they waited for his response, some shivering, some with rosy cheeks.

"May my friends and I," Severus couldn't help but correct. Harry blushed and quickly fixed his statement, repeating his question. Severus held back a snort at how easy Harry was to embarrass. "I don't see why not. I'm sure we can fit it in your schedule."

"Thank you, sir!" Harry smiled. He turned to the other children. "I'll be here at two."

The kids whooped and turned away, running in different directions with trailing toboggans. A couple called out, "Mum, Harry's dad said they could come back . . ."

Severus noticed Harry blush at that and hunch his shoulders as he tried to explain, "Sorry, I didn't tell them you . . . err . . ."

"What is there to tell them?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow again as he stood. He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, making the boy smile. "We should head home. You look like your freezing. I shouldn't have let you play in the snow for three hours."

"I'm f-fine," Harry shivered.

"I'll be the judge of that. You will have a warm cup of chocolate when we get home, as well as some potions to ward off any colds."

Harry made a face, dragging the toboggan behind him as he followed Severus. "I don't think I need any potions, sir."

"You'll do as I say and take what I give you."

"Yes, sir," Harry have a defeated sigh.

"And after dinner, I would like you to finish up that essay on inorganic matter to organ transfiguration. I would like to look it over and make sure you are thorough enough to answer Miss Granger's question."

"Aww, do I have to? It's already two feet and it's so boring."

"Do not whine. And yes, seeing as how it was so important, you had to do late night research."

"Well, I just . . . it's . . ."

"Something you'd like to confess, Potter?"

"No, I'll finish the essay."

"Very good. We have five days left of vacation, then it's back to classes. Think you can last that long without any trouble?"

"I've gone longer without trouble. You just always think I'm in trouble."

"Mind your cheek or you will be in trouble."

"See?"

"Potter," Severus warned as they came up to the house.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the door, ushering Harry inside. And to think he had been so against the idea of a Potter in his home.

* * *

As an FYI, I know many of you would like to see this from Harry's POV, but as much as this fanfic is to entertain you readers, it's also to help me learn as a writer, and the challenge here is to write a story from one character's perspective and see how well I do. It is a step towards first person narrative without using "I." As much as I would love to switch narratives, it's taking discipline to tell a whole story from one perspective.


	14. Deception

My apologies for such a late update. I've been working on ideas for original novels I hope to one day publish - they take up so much time. Then add four very different fanfics. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Is there a reason you have the Daily Prophet before I've even had a chance to look at it?" Severus asked, glaring down at the boy sitting at the table. Since when was Harry awake before he was?

"Sorry," Harry said, folding the paper and sliding it to the head of the table as Severus sat down. "I couldn't sleep well last night. Guess I'm ready for classes to start up again tomorrow. I was looking at the page with the cartoons and riddles."

"By all means, finish them," Severus said, pushing the paper back to Harry.

The boy smiled but went to the kitchen and came back with two plates of breakfast.

"I made breakfast," he said as he set two plates of scrambled eggs and toast down in front of himself and Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Eggs again? You go through a carton of eggs faster than Hogwarts kitchen."

"I like eggs."

"So I see."

Harry opened the paper back up to the cartoon page and smiled at the riddles. Severus almost asked Harry to set it aside and eat first, but Severus himself would often read and eat at the same time, so he refrained. Having nothing to do since Harry had the paper, Severus watched Harry smile at the jokes and riddles he was reading while he ate.

"Hey, Professor," Harry asked, a big grin on his face.

"Hmm?"

"What do you call a wizard from outer space that can fly?"

"An unconventional phenomenon."

"A what?" Harry frowned.

Severus snorted, a small chuckle escaping his lips at Harry's confused face. "I don't know, Potter. What do you call a wizard from outer space who can fly?"

"A flying sorcerer!"

Severus smiled at Harry. The thought of riddles reminded Severus that he had his own riddle problem to complete. He had a few more vials of poison and nettle wine to collect for his contribution to the stone's protection in the castle. He would have to drag Harry along on his trip.

"When you are finished with your breakfast, head upstairs and dress for the day," Severus told Harry. "I need to make a stop at Diagon Alley and seeing as it's a little late to arrange for a sitter, you will have to come with me."

"Really?" Harry smiled, then made a face. "I wouldn't need a sitter. I'm not a baby."

"I do not believe I said a babysitter, now did I?"

"I don't need a sitter at all. I'm too old for one."

"I would not leave you here alone."

"Why not? I'd be good. It's not like I'd leave or burn the house down or go in your lab or something."

"The very fact that any of those ideas crossed your mind is concerning enough. Now, finish your breakfast and do as I've said."

"Yes, sir."

Harry pushed the paper aside and finished his food before heading to his room to dress. Severus pulled the paper to himself and folded it to the front page to read the news while he waited for Harry to return. Once Harry was ready, Severus pulled a cloak over his shoulders, making sure Harry had one, and led the boy to the floo and called out their destination, keeping a firm grip on Harry's shoulder. Once they arrived at their destination, Severus quickly tapped Harry's head with his wand, changing the boy's hair to a lighter brown and his eyes turned blue. The boy's glasses squared out a little and the scar concealed itself.

"Why . . .?" Harry looked in a mirror at himself.

"I do not have the time for incessant questions from nosy passersby nor do I want a fan mob slowing us down."

"Oh. So why are we here?" Harry asked eagerly as they walked into the busy street of Diagon Alley, wizards and witches alike calling out to each other, children whining about the grocery lists and the want for candy, several owls flying above everyone with parcels and letters.

"I am stopping at the apothecary for a few essential ingredients I need."

"What for?"

"That is none of your concern."

Harry huffed but said nothing. Severus noted that Diagon Alley was busier than usual, possible due to Hogwarts starting back up again and students collecting a few extra items beforehand. He reached out and pulled Harry close to his side.

"Stay close and do not leave my side."

"Yes, sir."

Severus continued to the apothecary, occasionally looking down at Harry to make sure the boy was still with him. Harry seemed intrigued by the magic all around him, even after attending Hogwarts for the past four months. His eyes were wide and his attention elsewhere, and Severus had to snap at the boy to watch where he was going a couple times.

Finally, he two arrived at the apothecary and Severus pulled Harry inside, reminding the boy to stay close. Harry sighed, but did as he was told. Severus searched the aisles for what he needed. Nettle wine, it was usually on the third shelf near the front of the store – there it was. Severus eyed the vials of the ingredient. He then spotted the wall that had a collection of venoms and poisons. He studied every name carefully. He wanted to pick a good poison, perhaps one that didn't kill right away. Arsenic would have been his first choice, but maybe he didn't want to kill whoever went after the stone at all. Was there a poison that would debilitate the man long enough for someone to catch him in the act? What about more muggle poisons – antifreeze came to mind. Sweet tasting, that would through anyone off when they first drink it, but . . .

Severus shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. Sometimes, it paid to have so much knowledge. A basic poison should do the trick fine. He collected a few and headed to the counter to pay for them. Once he was finished, he suddenly remembered Harry and looked down.

Harry was not at his side.

Severus swiveled his head around, trying to spot the boy in the store somewhere. But Harry was not in the apothecary with him.

That insolent, trouble causing brat.

Severus pulled out his wand and cast a locator charm. "Find Harry Potter," he hissed through his teeth, moving out of the shop. His wand tugged him own the street. He followed, feeling his heart quicken when the tug pointed at the narrow alleyway that led to Knockturn Alley. He lowered his wand to his side inconspicuously but continued to follow it, lifting the hood of his cloak over his head. He turned down the less busy street of the retched alley, no one paying him any mind.

He spotted Harry up ahead, a few witches laughing and mocking the young boy, a couple wizards eyeing him from where they leaned on a nearby building. Harry seemed uneasy and a bit frightened as he searched for an exit.

Severus stalked forward slowly and watched as a couple wizards walking down the alley smirked at the child, veering toward Harry. Severus hurried his steps and managed to come up behind Harry, covering the boy's mouth with a hand and grabbing the boy's arm with his other hand. Harry squeaked as he brought his hands to the hand over his mouth to pry it away.

"Make any sound and you'll find yourself chopped to pieces for use in several potions," Severus said, loud enough for the few witches and wizards to hear, who snickered and walked on, leaving them. What happened in Knockturn Alley, stayed there.

Even with the threat, Harry visibly calmed at Severus's voice. Keeping a grip on Harry's arm, Severus turned and dragged Harry back to Diagon Alley. He didn't release the boy until he had found a public restroom and entered, pushing the boy inside. Severus felt a wave of anger hit him as he turned and locked the door behind them, leaning up against the door in sagged relief. Harry was okay and safe. In deep trouble, but safe.

"Do you think they'll try to come after me?" Harry asked, a bewildered look on his face at Severus's actions.

Severus turned and glared at Harry, pulling the hood off. He crossed his arms as he stepped over to the boy with purposeful strides.

"They're the least of your worries," Severus growled. "I told you to stay with me."

Harry backed up slightly, suddenly finding himself pressed back against the wall.

"But . . ." Harry bit his lower lip, hunching his shoulders as Severus stepped closer. "I didn't mean to . . . I was just going . . . Professor, wait."

Severus didn't give Harry any chance to explain himself before he yanked Harry to him, pinning the boy against his side and bringing his hand down repeatedly over the boy's bottom.

"Ow! Professor, stop." Harry struggled in his grip. "Not here, please. Ow, someone might hear."

Severus ignored the boy, eavesdroppers being the least of his concern.

"I told you to stay with me," he said again. "Not take off to Knockturn Alley of all places!"

"I didn't know bout that place," Harry reasoned, still struggling to move his bottom out of range. "I just wanted to – I mean I thought . . . ow! Professor, please, I'm sorry."

Harry was softly crying by the time Severus pulled the boy up, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Explain yourself this instant."

"Why?" Harry sniffed miserably. "You already smacked me."

"And I will do so again if I don't get some answers out of you. What were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

"I didn't mean to go there. I was standing with you when I saw someone carrying a book called _The Beauty of Alchemy_ by Nicolas Flamel."

"And what does that have to do with you or anything from school?"

"Well . . ." Harry gulped. "I thought I could ask the witch carrying the book some questions about err – alchemy. I was curious."

"So, you though it best to follow that witch, leave my side which I told you numerous times not to, and end up in a dangerous part of this area all for a silly question that you could have easily asked me!"

"I'm sorry." Harry had tears sliding down his cheeks. "She vanished around some corner and I got lost. I just want to know what that man has to do with the three headed dog." Harry gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

A lightbulb went off over Severus's head, though he had had his suspicions. He pinned Harry with a stern glare, looking down his nose at the boy as his hands rested on his hips.

"And the truth spills out. You know about the dog? Dare I ask how you found out? In fact, that night at the library had nothing to do with transfiguration, did it?'

"No, sir."

"You were looking for more information about Nicolas Flamel and what he may have to do with the dog. How did you learn of the name?"

Harry shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Potter," Severus growled.

"Hagrid said it – but it was an accident, he didn't mean to tell us – I mean me. Honest. And I accidentally went to third floor corridor and saw the dog. I didn't mean to, honest!"

Severus was furious with himself, with Hagrid, with Albus – obviously the Golden Trio knew about Nicolas Flamel and the dog in the corridor. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I find it hard to believe you are being completely honest when all you've done is lie to me thus far, Potter."

"I am though, sir. And I'm sorry. I was just trying to find more information."

"Let me tell you this, young man," Severus said, pointing a stern finger at Harry. "You will no longer concern yourself with Nicolas Flamel, he has nothing to do with you or your friends. You will stay away from that corridor and the dog, do you hear me? If I find that you have been messing around with Nicolas Flamel or have gone near that corridor again, what I just gave you will feel like love pats in comparison to the spanking you'll get, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "But can't I know anything? Why is there a three headed dog in the school? It has to be guarding something, right?"

Severus looked off to the side, debating if it would be better to keep Harry in the dark or not. For all he knew, the boy would be back searching for answers once they were in Hogwarts.

"It is," Severus answered. "Something that is of no concern to the students and will hopefully be relocated out of the school soon. You have nothing to worry about with what the dog is guarding or the dog itself. You will not pursue this any further, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus dragged a hand down his face, watching Harry reach back and rub his bottom, wincing slightly. He felt a bit guilty to be the cause of the boy's discomfort. He blinked as he recognized the feeling. Before he had never felt such a way after disciplining Harry. In fact, he had felt satisfaction. Now, he really didn't enjoy smacking the boy. Harry tried so hard to be good and please the adults around him. Now, when he smacked Harry, he just felt . . . disappointed. Harry sniffed loudly and used his sleeve to swipe at his nose.

"Use a tissue," Severus said, pointing to a box resting on the sink counter. Harry did so, blowing his nose. Severus watched him for a moment before saying, "I am very disappointed in your behavior this morning, young man."

Harry froze and stared at Severus, his lower lip trembling and his eyes watering. Severus ignored it, knowing the impact those words alone could have on a young child.

"Pull yourself together so we can leave this restroom," Severus said gently.

Harry used a tissue to wipe at his eyes before he followed Severus out of the bathroom and back into Diagon Alley, keeping his head down to avoid any looks.

Later that night, Severus sat in his living room drinking a nightcap, a warm, crackling fire in the fireplace. Just a nightcap tonight. One glass of a muggle beer, no more. He drank it slowly, trying to satisfy his urge to drink more. His body felt like it needed more alcohol running through it – it would take days to wean himself off the large amount he had drank before and even longer to wean himself off alcohol completely. Which was probably in his best interest.

It had been a long day. Once they had returned home, Severus sent Harry to his room to finish packing for tomorrow. The boy had been very quiet the rest of the day, finishing up homework and making his bed. Severus felt bad for how hard he had been on the boy at Diagon Alley. He had reacted in fear and anger when he had smacked the boy in the restroom, something he probably shouldn't have done.

Noise from the stairway caught Severus's attention and he looked up, seeing Harry halfway down the stairs. He motioned to the boy to come down all the way, waiting until Harry stood in front of him.

"We return to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning. You should be asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"Sit," Severus said, patting the empty space next to him. Harry sat down and looked up at Severus.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior this morning," Harry said so softly Severus had to lower his head slightly to hear him. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Severus hummed softly, resting an arm on the back of the sofa behind Harry.

"You have been very well behaved since this morning, albeit a bit withdrawn. I don't want you to lose your spirit, but I do need you to think before you act. Taking off like you did today was very dangerous. You ended up in Knockturn, which is a place full of dangerous people and very shady practices. Anything could have happened to you, you could have been kidnapped. And what if someone broke my concealment charm I had placed on you? They would have found out who you are, and I assure you, they would want more than just an autograph from you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, and you are forgiven."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "And thank you for letting me stay with you. I really liked it here."

"And I enjoyed having you here," Severus admitted, pausing to take a sip of his nightcap. "However, I must warn you: when we return to Hogwarts, I will treat you as I always have in the classroom."

"Really? Why?"

"For reasons I won't delve into now. But I need you to understand that what I will do is not honest or with malicious intent. It's just . . ."

"Acting?" Harry supplied.

"Yes. Acting. It is something I need to do to keep you and everyone else safe, including myself. Do you understand that?"

"I guess," Harry shrugged, looking down at his bare feet. "You are pretty good at acting. You did that in Knockturn Alley when you found me, right? So no one would suspect who you were or question what you were doing?"

"I'm sure many people questioned my actions, but in that alley, no one would say a word to stop me. Nor would they say a word to stop anyone who dared approach you. Hence why you should never have been there or left my side today."

"I'm glad you found me," Harry said.

"I am, too."

"I'll hate it at school. Does this mean you're always going to be mean to me?"

"Remember, it's just acting. And no, if you absolutely must, you may come down to my office or my quarters whenever you need to. You know where they are."

"Really? Anytime?"

"Not after curfew. Unless you have a very good reason."

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir."

Harry slowly rested his head against Severus's shoulder, seemingly glad when Severus didn't shrug him off. Harry smiled softly and closed his eyes, Severus lowering his arm from the back of the sofa to wrap around Harry's shoulders. The man took another swig of the nightcap, enjoying the warmth of the fire with Harry at his side.

"I'm going to miss it here," Harry said softly, his eyes still closed.

Severus looked down at the boy, a small smile on his lips.

"Perhaps this won't be the last time you visit."

Harry's head snapped open, bright eyes meeting Severus's. "You mean it?"

"I will not make any promises, but I will look into it. We could make this a permanent thing. And you'd never have to go back to your relatives, not even come summer."

Harry blinked at the man. "You mean like . . . I stay here with you?"

"I could apply for guardianship – but it would have to be done under secrecy."

"No one can know."

"Few people would – your relatives would have to sign guardianship over to me, and the Minister of Magic would need to make it official, as well as a witness observing everyone's signatures. But no one else would know. Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, there is a lot of paperwork involved and this is if I am eligible to pursue guardianship. There is potential that I may be declined and – oof."

Harry had jumped up and latched his arms around Severus's neck, squeezing tightly. Severus reached around the boy, if only to encourage him to loosen up.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I would love that."

"Did you hear what I said, Potter?" Severus said, patting the boy's back.

"I heard," Harry said, pulling back some. "Even if it doesn't work out, you at least want me. And you want to try. That's more than anyone else has ever done."

Severus sighed and smiled at the boy, bringing him back in for a tight embrace. After a moment, they pulled apart, Harry sitting against Severus's side again.

"You should head to bed," Severus said.

"Okay," Harry stood and stretched his arms up, yawning. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Severus waited until Harry was back up the stairs before groaning to himself. What was he getting himself into? That child had Severus wrapped around his finger. And now he was applying for guardianship. Wonderful. Severus stared into the flames and smiled, knowing he wanted this as much as Harry did.

* * *

Remember to share your thoughts!


	15. Dauntless

Short, I know. Enjoy!

* * *

It was time to see how well Harry could act. Severus finished grading over the break assignments from his fifth years before setting his quill aside and sighing, running a hand through his hair. Any minute now, his first-year students would start arriving for their lecture. They would start discussing the ingredients needed in the Antidote to Common Poisons. In two weeks, he would have the students brew the potion. An understanding of the ingredients would (should) help the students brew a decent potion the first time.

Severus allowed a small smirk to stretch his lips as he remembered how Harry had complained about needing to finish his essay on inorganic to organic transfiguration.

 _"But you know the truth now," the boy whined. "Do I really have to? It's so complicated and boring and looooong."_

 _"Quit that infuriating tone," Severus snapped. "You're the one who lied to me, so you will deal with the consequences of that and finish what you started. I expect your essay to be four feet and, on my desk, along with the assignment I gave you before break. Is that clear?"_

Harry had grumbled and complained all the way back to Hogwarts but reluctantly agreed to do it. He had yet to see the boy in the last week. Harry was most likely busy catching up with friends and getting homework from his other classes. Severus looked over at the new journal he had begun, replacing the old one that had been fried by the potion's incident in the attic. He had a new idea - a potion that did not erase memories but instead eased the pain that certain memories caused him. He had a list of ingredients to try out already, many based off healing and memory potions. He would have to thank Harry at some point for destroying all his old work. Perhaps some time in the far future. Now certainly wasn't the time for such a discussion.

Noise from the hall caught his attention and Severus put on an annoyed face as the noisy first years made their way to the classroom, many chatting away with friends. Severus put all his work aside and stood, effectively silencing the class and the stragglers still entering. Once everyone sat down, Severus noted that Hermione was in her usual seat, but two boys were missing.

Growling internally, Severus glanced at the clock then at the doorway. Students used the silence to pull out parchment and quills for notes. An entire minute passed, Severus noted, looking back at the clock. Then the two boys in question ran into the classroom, faces flushed and slight pants escaping their lips.

"Late for class so soon after returning from break?" Severus asked, glaring at the boys. "Is our hero too incompetent to be on time? Or was there a damsel in distress you had to save before coming to class?"

"No, sir," Harry shook his head. "We were just . . ."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You've wasted enough time as it is. Five points from Gryffindor. Take your seats."

Harry's face fell and the boy visibly swallowed before nodding and doing as Severus said. He and Ronald sat next to Hermione, who gave them admonishing looks.

"Pass up your homework on the essential ingredients in the Antidote to Common Poisons," Severus ordered.

The students shuffled for the three-foot assignment and handed it to the student in front of them, passing up the papers to the front of the classroom. Severus walked down the front row of students collecting the papers, reaching the end table where the Golden trio sat. He paused long enough to give Harry a disapproving look as he adjusted the pile of papers in his hands. To any other student, it would have looked like the usual sneer he gave the famous Harry Potter. Harry, however, knew better, but he gave Severus an annoyed look, obviously affronted at not being allowed to explain his lateness.

Severus set the papers on his desk before facing the classroom, folding his arms as he began his lecture.

"Supposing that you all did the homework correctly, you should be able to tell me a bit about each of the ingredients found in the Antidote to Common Poisons."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Unless I have suddenly gone deaf, Miss Granger, I do not believe I asked a question."

Hermione lowered her arm slowly, her cheeks red but her eyes held disappointment.

Severus scanned the classroom, his eyes narrowing on Neville. That buffoon was a disgrace to the great Aurors his parents had been, and like Harry reminded him of James, Neville reminded Severus of the night the Potters were murdered – how easily the two boys' lives could have been reversed if the Dark Lord had chosen to go after the Longbottoms.

"Longbottom, tell me what moondew is," he ordered, ignoring Hermione's hand that shot up once more.

"Err," Neville dropped his quill clumsily, shifting in his seat. "It's a – a flower . . . a umm, a flowering plant that . . . err . . ."

"Do you know the answer, Longbottom, or are you going to waste my time with your stammers?"

Neville blushed furiously. And suddenly, Harry's hand was in the air with Hermione's, though the boy's face seemed hard and determined. Severus frowned, then looked over at the Slytherin side of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, an answer if you would."

Draco blinked before saying, "it's a flowering plant that produces nectar commonly used in different potions, sir."

"Precisely, five points to Slytherin." Several students smiled while other rolled their eyes and muttered about unfairness. "The Moondew is a highly valued plant native to the remote areas of Scotland and some parts of Ireland. Its nectar is highly sought after as a valuable ingredient in many sleeping potions. With careful maintenance, the plant can be grown in suitable greenhouses. One of the greenhouses here does have a good cluster thanks to the exceptional care of Professor Sprout. Does anyone know who discovered the magical properties of the moondew and when?"

Hermione raised her hand once more, waving it slightly.

"No one?" Severus glanced around the room, ignoring Hermione. "It should have been mentioned in your homework."

Harry raised his hand as well.

"This truly is disappointing," Severus continued. He was about to answer his own question when Harry's voice cut through the air.

"Why don't you call on someone with their hand raised?"

Everyone snapped their heads in Harry's direction, Severus glaring.

"Telling me how to run my classroom, are we, Mr. Potter?"

"No. Just telling you how to be fair."

The classroom was dead silent, several students too afraid to breathe. Hermione and Ron were staring wide-eyed at Harry. Severus stalked over to the boy's table, Harry's defiant eyes never straying away from Severus's stern eyes.

"While I'm sure you are used to being the center of attention in all your other classes just as your father was," Severus began, his voice low and threatening, "you will find that I am very fair in making sure no one is treated any different from the next student. You may think you are above the rest of us, but I assure you, Potter, you are just another annoying brat."

Harry's eyes were flaming, and the boy's glare deepened.

"Another word from you, Potter, and I will take points. Understand?"

Harry didn't reply. He stared down at his desk.

"Potter, do you understand?"

"You said," Harry glared at Severus, "another word, and you'd take points. Do you understand yourself, Professor? So how many points will it be?"

Severus bit down on his tongue. How dare that insolent, cheeky, imprudent brat. And in front of his entire classroom. Severus knew he was being hard on Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, but he had informed Harry of what needed to be done. That did not give Harry any right to behave in such a manner during class.

"You will stay after class," Severus said.

"What about the points you're taking?"

"Potter . . ."

"Are you giving me special treatment by not taking points? I thought you wanted to treat everyone fair so . . ."

"Detention, Potter!" Severus snapped. He leaned forward so he was nearly nose to nose with Harry, his black eyes glaring deep in to Harry's green ones. "Was that fair enough for you?"

Harry glared back but kept quiet.

"You will stay after class," Severus said, using the tone that promised a more severe punishment if Harry kept up his attitude. "And any more interruptions from you will land you a week's worth of detentions. Am I clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are to remain silent for the rest of this class." Standing tall, Severus noticed several students giving him and Harry odd looks. He glared at the class, his anger still stirring around inside him. "Any one else who'd like to add cheeky comments, I suggest you do so now. No? Then let's continue our lecture."

It was a long lecture and everyone was glad to escape the tense atmosphere in the dungeons, some still whispering about Harry's display and how furious Professor Snape was now. Well, everyone who could escape. Harry remained, sitting at his desk, his head rested on his arms. When the last student left, Severus finished arranging a few things on his desk and putting away the samples of moondew he had brought out from the supply closet. Once he was sure everything was organized, he turned his attention to Harry, who didn't even bother to lift his head as Severus glowered down at him in front of the desk.

"What was the meaning of that awful behavior you displayed?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered, not looking at the man.

"You will show me the respect of looking at me, young man," Severus said. When Harry didn't move, Severus leaned into his hands on Harry's desk and enunciated every word. "Look at me."

Harry huffed before sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"How dare you behave in such a manner? I told you what to expect when school starts back up and this is how you react? You cannot do this every class, or you will set everyone behind schedule. You wasted ten minutes of my class time because of your outburst, and I will not stand for it."

"I didn't know you were going to be as mean as before," Harry said. "You were awful! I know you said it's acting, but I thought you might lighten up, but you were nothing but an arsehole."

Severus was speechless for less than a full twenty seconds. He grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked the boy out of his seat, dragging him over to the brewing tables. He lifted the boy and deposited him on the table, Harry suddenly wary of what was about to happen, though glad he hadn't been smacked yet.

"I think it's time for another lesson, Potter," Severus growled, summoning an empty vial. He turned on a nearby sink and filled the vial with water. When it was half filled, Severus turned the faucet off and pulled out his wand. "There is a spell that changes the flavor of any liquid to any desired taste. So, what shall it be, Potter, to wash that mouth of yours? A sour Lemon? The taste of dirt, maybe?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to say that, honest."

"Then I suggest you learn to control your temper. Dishwash soap, perhaps?"

"No, I get it. I won't swear again."

"Bar soap, it is, then." Severus decided, flicking his wand at the vial. He handed it to Harry, who used both hands to cover his mouth, shaking his head. "You will take this. Do not swallow, just hold it in your mouth."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure." Severus rolled his eyes. "Take it now or you will go over my knees after this as well."

Harry made a pitiful face as he slowly took the vial. He swallowed as he brought the vial to his lips and took in the liquid, his face scrunching up.

"Remember, do not swallow. It will not harm you, but it may upset your stomach."

Harry nodded as he handed back the vial, his eyes watering as he held the awful flavored water in his mouth. He looked pleadingly at Severus, who pulled out a pocket watch. "Two minutes," the man said. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, a tear escaping his eye, the bitter taste no doubt stinging his tongue.

Two minutes passed torturously slow. Finally, Severus nodded and lifted Harry off the table and back to the ground, directing him to the sink. Harry spat out the water and began rinsing his mouth under the faucet, but all too soon, Severus stopped him. The man turned Harry to face him, using a finger under the boy's chin to tilt his head up.

"You will never speak to me in such a way again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry made a face as the taste of soap lingered on his tongue.

"You are lucky I have decided not to smack your backside for your behavior today, but you will report to this classroom tonight at seven to clean some cauldrons. Consider yourself lucky I didn't order you to my office for a mid-lesson smacking."

"Yes, sir."

"Explain to me why you acted out so. I'm sure you knew I would not tolerate such behavior in my classroom."

"I know, but you were being so mean, and I thought you had changed and everything, I just . . . I hated it. I wish it could be like it was over break."

Severus sighed.

"There are reasons it cannot be, Harry," he said, his tone calmer. "You will need to learn to control your temper in these settings. I cannot allow you to start acting out or it will appear suspicious. As if I'm suddenly favoring you."

"You are, kind of."

"I'll pretend I did not hear that."

Harry offered a small smile.

"I know this isn't easy, but we will work on it." Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Together."

"How do you do it? And you don't really think I like being the center of attention, do you?"

"I now know you do not. And I have years on my side, experience and practice. I will teach you methods to help calm yourself when I start getting under your skin, which I will do in the future. That is your warning, so be prepared to accept it."

"I'm sorry I acted out. I don't like when you pick on my friends or take points from them."

"Everyone needs to learn something and some need to learn to speak loud and clear. Others need to learn to stop being so insufferable."

"Maybe if you were nicer . . ."

"Maybe if I were nicer," Severus repeated and snorted at the idea. "You are amusing."

"I'm serious."

"I know. That's what makes you amusing. Remember, if you ever need to talk and get some things off your chest, even if it is telling me what an awful professor I am, my door is always open to you. It might help with that temper when class is in session."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. "Are you still considering the guardianship thing? I know I was terrible and all . . ."

"I am still very much considering it. You have nothing to fear about that."

"I told Ron and Hermione. I hope that was okay."

Severus took a deep breath, thinking it over. Naturally, Harry would tell his friends, though he wished the boy had asked him first, but what was done was done. Besides, the Golden trio stuck together well. And Harry needed someone to vent to about the miserable guardian he would be stuck with soon enough.

"As long as they can keep it secret. No one else is to know without my permission."

"I won't tell anyone else. Thanks for understanding."

"Hmm. It is nearing lunch, you should catch up with your friends. I will see you later."

"Yeah. See you later, professor."

Once the door to the classroom shut behind Harry, Severus decided he would speak with Albus about his plans to pursue guardianship. He had put it off long enough now, and he knew he shouldn't wait much longer. It might turn into a long process and he would need the headmaster's help if he was to be granted permission. And if he was declined . . . he needed a plan B. He would have to think on it. Somehow, Harry would become his.

No matter what laws he might have to break.

* * *

Remember to share your thoughts!


	16. Distance

Hey, sorry for a late update! Enjoy!

Also, I have put up a poll that I would like everyone to check out. I am performing a one-sentence test on my original novel ideas. All you have to do is go to my profile, read the short sentences describing a writing project I am working on, and vote for the ideas you like and would potentially read. I just want to know if these ideas are truly worth it – be honest! I can take it. Thank you.

* * *

The smell of the melted goo caked on the cauldron mixed with the faint scent of soap filled the classroom, stinging Severus's nose slightly and nearly making his eyes water. Severus glanced over at Harry, who was trying hard to scrub the potion residue off, tears trailing down his cheek and his nose scrunched. The boy swiped an arm over his face and sniffed before scrubbing at the cauldron once more. Severus sighed, staring down at the essays he was grading at his desk. He would not admit that he felt sorry for the boy, but he was sure Harry had been punished enough for his behavior in class.

Standing from his desk, Severus walked over to the sink where Harry had successfully managed to clean one and a half cauldrons, the other half of the cauldron he was working on stubbornly refused to shine. Severus paused next to Harry, watching him for a second. The boy scrubbed vigorously.

"Potter," he began.

"I almost got it," Harry muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the rim of the cauldron twice, a strong cleansing spell washing over the pewter and leaving a polished gleam. Harry blinked, then glared up at Severus.

"Then why do you make us scrub these if you can just do that?"

"Physical labor keeps you children busy and out of trouble," Severus answered. He glanced up at the clock. "You've been scrubbing the same cauldron for thirty minutes. That type of potion mixture hardened on the pewter is very hard to scrub off, though you did an impressive job thus far, you would have been scrubbing for another thirty minutes. This detention would be quite wasteful spent on one cauldron."

"I cleaned that one, too." Harry pointed at the cauldron on the drying rack.

"Fine. Two cauldrons."

Harry glared then looked down at his shoes.

Sighing, Severus motioned the boy to follow him. He walked back over to his desk, waving a hand so a chair flew up for Harry. Sitting behind the desk, Severus waited until Harry was settled in front of him. Shuffling through some parchment, Severus pulled out what he was looking for and handed it to Harry. Harry frowned as he picked it up, blinking as he recognized it.

"My extra credit essay," he said. "You gave me an E?"

"You told your story well, though it could have been structured in a more defined manner and your punctuation needs work, but otherwise, it was more than acceptable. As promised, your overall grade has been raised to a P and I expect better work from you. There will be no more second chances for you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you . . . for everything."

"Do not thank me yet," Severus said, picking up his quill and writing on a blank parchment. "There is still the rest of your detention to be taken care of."

"The rest! But I thought . . ."

"You thought wrong. Here." Severus pushed the parchment over to Harry, along with a new quill. "You will write the sentence at the top a hundred times. Then your detention will be over." Severus began grading more assignments.

"I will not disrupt class again with my cheeky attitude or tantrums. I didn't have a tantrum!"

"Acting out in class merely because you did not like my treatment towards your friends? What exactly do you call that, Mr. Potter?"  
"Being a good friend," Harry said.

Severus smirked at the boy. "Indeed. Write your lines."

Harry blinked at the man, obviously surprised that a snarky remark had not been thrown at him or a counterstatement had been presented. Harry mumbled indecipherably as he picked up the quill and began writing the lines. Severus glanced at the child, smiling softly before continuing his grading.

* * *

The next day, Severus arrived at the ministry office and strode directly to Fudge's office, ready to make the argument of his life. He entered the man's office without so much as a knock. Fudge groaned.

"Is there a way I ca be rid of you permanently? You're not here because . . ."

"On the account of Potter and his wellbeing?" Severus supplied, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the older man's desk.

"Of course," Fudge sighed. "Look, Professor, I have tried being reasonable and respectful with you, as well as understanding considering this must be a sensitive topic for you, but you cannot just waltz in here without my permission. This is the last time this happens, or I will call the Aurors on you."

"You asked if there was a way to be rid of me," Severus said. "I'm glad to inform you that there is. I would like to pursue guardianship over Harry Potter, and all I need re the correct papers from you."

"Guardianship over the Boy-Who-Lived? Have you lost your mind? The papers would be all over it, especially considering your history."

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes, deciding to go with the mature option of slowly closing them and taking a deep breath. "Which is why it would be done under the table. Obviously, someone with the correct authority would need to officialize it, and that one person would be you. Besides a witness, all the papers need are the signatures of the guardian and the ward. We do not have to have the whole courthouse experience, you know."

Fudge frowned, narrowing his eyes at Severus. He stroked his chin as he shuffled through a side desk drawer, pulling out guardianship papers.

"I see your point, Professor Snape," Fudge said. "And keeping this under the table would be for the best. But I do not believe this is truly in the boy's best interest. Have you really thought this through? Do you think Mr. Potter is so willing to leave his family – despite how awful – to live with you?"

"I have spoken to Harry and he willingly agreed."

"With no coercion?"

"None."

"Hmm. Very well. I shall serve as your witness and Ministry official. Sign here."

Severus felt as if he was under an Imperius curse as he stepped forward and accepted the offered quill. Just like that? Was this for real? His hands shook the slightest as he signed his name in his crisp and sharp way, the last letter in his name coming out a bit squiggled. He stood up tall once more, watching as a swirl of gold flickered above his name, binding it magically. Was this really happening? Had he just done it?

"I shall go see the boy and have him sign in secret, if that is agreeable."

"Yes," Severus said automatically. He blinked, then said, "I request that I am present during his signing."

"I'm afraid I must decline," Fudge said, standing and tucking the papers away. "I will review its material with the boy and make sure he understands everything, such as inheritance and legal standings, however, if I am to be sure this is an honest commitment, I must witness the boy sign without your presence. Considering we will not hold a custody court arrangement, things must be done very delicately. Surely you can understand that?"

Severus did, but he felt that he shouldn't leave Harry alone with Fudge. However, he didn't want to be the reason things went south and he was refused guardianship when everything was going so well at the moment. He nodded.

"Very well, if you feel you must. I will receive a copy of everything once it is official?"

"When I sign, you will receive a copy."

Severus nodded, unsure of what else to do or say. Everything seemed too easy all of a sudden. He didn't want to question his luck before it ran out, so he thanked Fudge and left, walking on air the entire way back to Hogwarts.

He should have known better.

It was nearing Saturday evening when firm knocks on Severus's office door caught the man's attention. When Severus opened the door, Harry stomped in and glared at the man.

"Is it true?" the boy demanded, tears in the child's eyes. "You've been lying to me this whole time! I thought . . ."

"Excuse me?" Severus snapped, shutting the door behind them. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone came here with papers and . . ."

"Minister Fudge."

"Yeah, him. He told me . . . he said that you . . ."

Severus felt his heart chill, his mind wandering to the many dark secrets Fudge could have told Harry. He felt a strong surge of hatred for the man for playing him as the minister had. He should have insisted that he be there when Harry signed. He should have seen this coming.

"Harry, what did he tell you?"

"What does it matter what he said? You never cared about me at all – did you? This was all for nothing – you pretending to care never had anything to do with me, did it!"

"Calm down and answer the question, Potter, what did he say to you? Did you even sign the paper?"

"No, you answer me! You hated me the second I walked in this school – why do you really want guardianship over me? What do you have to make up for?"

"Potter," Severus stepped closer to Harry, hesitantly reaching towards the distraught child. Harry pulled away, cradling his hands against his chest. He bared his teeth at Severus.

"Don't touch me! You still hate me, don't you? You never liked me, you hated my father and you're not even doing this for me."

"Harry!" Severus managed to grab Harry's arms, holding the child still. "Look at me."

Harry's red-trimmed, angry eyes met Severus's for a second, enough for Severus to dive into the boy's memories. Harry's mind had the very conversation he was looking for up front.

 _Harry was standing in front of Albus's desk, the headmaster himself was absent from the room. Fudge was sitting behind the desk, the guardianship papers on the table and a quill resting to the side. Fudge was explaining what the papers were and what they meant then said Harry could sign when he was ready. Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry pick up the quill readily, a smile on his face._

 _"If you are absolutely sure, that is," Fudge said, watching the boy closely._

 _"Oh, I'm sure," Harry nodded._

 _"You must be okay with the man's obvious dislike for you."_

 _"He doesn't dislike . . . he said he liked having me spend time with him."_

 _"That doesn't mean he likes you. Or even care about you. He's not doing this because he loves you," Fudge snorted at the very idea. "Has he ever told you in person that he likes you? He has obligations to live up to. He is obviously making up for his own horrid childhood by helping you. And repaying an old debt."_

 _"What do you mean?" Harry frowned, the quill lowering. Severus felt his heart ache at that movement._

 _"Did you know he and your mother were friends?" Fudge asked. "Good friends too. I dare say, he had feelings for your mother."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Do you know what a patronus is, Harry?"_

 _Harry shook his head._

 _"A patronus charm is a spell used to ward off certain dark creatures but can also be used for communication purposes. When cast, it often appears as a silvery animal that is symbolic to the caster. And when a patronus changes to the same animal as another's, that usually means some kind of bond, and sometimes, love. I have the information here of the registered patronuses."_

 _Severus sucked in a heavy breath as Fudge pulled out a file. He knew where this was going._

 _"James Potter's patronus was a stag, and your mother's, Lily Evans, became a doe, complimenting your father's. They did marry after all. Do you know what Severus's patronus is? No? His is also a doe. Which means he loved your mother."_

 _Severus watched Harry, seeing the boy's confused expression. Harry didn't seem too bothered by the information and slowly raised the quill once more. Fudge nodded encouragingly, then added casually, "I guess taking you in is his apology for killing the love of his life."_

 _Severus huffed, closing his eyes as Harry snapped his head up with a "what?"_

 _"He never told you any of this? It was all revealed during the man's trial years back – how he had told You-Know-Who that the one to defeat him would be born at the end of the seventh month. When were you born, exactly?"_

 _The quill in Harry's hand slowly lowered, the boy's face scrunched up._

 _"You don't think the attack on your parents was because they rebelled against You-Know-Who, do you? There were reasons you were targeted. And Snape was that reason."_

 _"He . . . Professor Snape worked for You-Know-Who?"_

 _"My, has the professor kept you in the dark. But I'm sure he'll make a wonderful guardian. You still want to sign, don't you?"_

 _Harry set the quill down and slowly backed away, a devilish smile on Fudge's lips._ Severus sighed, shaking his head, biting back so many mixed emotions as he withdrew from Harry's mind.

Harry's eyes were glazed but they slowly cleared up. Severus released Harry, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He should have never let Fudge see Harry alone. Ever. There was so much the boy needed to know now thanks to that man. There was so much for the boy to understand. And worse, Harry had not signed the papers.

"What did you do?"

"Harry," Severus began, his tone soft.

"It's all true, isn't it?" Harry glared.

"There is a lot that was left unsaid . . ."

"You hate me still, don't you? You never wanted me; you just took pity because you loved my mum but not me. Fudge was right. You got her killed, didn't you?"

"Let me explain . . ."

"You're not denying it?"

Severus took a deep breath, all those years of guilt and anger he felt for what had happened to the Potters hitting him square in the chest. He pushed it all down as shook his head at Harry. "Listen to me . . ."

"No, I'm leaving. And I hate you too!"

Harry's words felt like a whirret to the face, but as the boy pushed past him, Severus snatched the child by the wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"I have not dismissed you," Severus said.

"I dismissed myself. Let me go. You've been lying to me this whole time." Harry pushed against Severus with his free hand, but the man managed to grab the boy's other wrist in his. Harry tried to pull his hands free.

"I have not. You simply do not know my whole story."

"Well, now I do. And you never liked me so why should I stay? I'll go back to my relatives – at least they never lied about their feelings toward me."

"I have not lied to you about how I feel. I have just never told you. And I love you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't."

Severus lowered himself slightly, so he was eye-level with Harry. "I do."

"Stop. Let me go."

Harry pulled back again, but Severus pulled the boy closer, close enough to plant a quick kiss on the boy's forehead. He gave Harry a serious look. "I do."

Harry frowned at Severus before falling into the man's chest, shaking his head against the man's soft robes. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I know," Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry in a strong embrace. He stood, lifting Harry with him, the boy wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. They needed to have a long talk now and clear up some confusion. And all this without revealing too much. There were some things Harry was just not ready for, especially in this vulnerable state.

Severus carried the boy through a back door that led to his quarters. He set Harry down on his sofa and ordered for tea. When it arrived, Severus summoned a vial of calming draught, pouring a good dose in a cup for Harry. He stirred the tea and handed it to the boy.

"Small, slow sips," he advised. "It's just a calming draught."

Harry nodded absently, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. He lowered the cup, holding it in his hands. "Sorry."

"If anyone should apologize, it is me. I should never have allowed Fudge to see you without me. What he did was unprofessional and extremely hypocritical." Severus snarled under his breath, remembering his conversation with Fudge that morning. He sighed, seeing Harry's confused look. "That will not happen again. I am sorry you had to go through that."

Severus sat next to Harry, turning slightly so he could face the boy.

"What I am about to tell you will be repeated to no one, understand?" Severus said. Harry nodded. "It's important that this is kept between you and I. Your mother and I were friends from the time we were children until the end of our fifth year in Hogwarts. We had a . . . falling out. Now that is a story for another time," Severus quickly said when Harry looked ready to ask questions. "Right now, I need you to understand what happened between your mother and I. I did care greatly for her, loved her even as we got to our teen years. And that love did not fade when we stopped speaking to each other."

Harry studied the cup in his hands, taking another sip.

"However, my home life was . . . difficult. My father was often abusive, my mother neglectful. And while in Hogwarts, in Slytherin House, I made the wrong types of friends, found myself growing more obsessed with the Dark Arts and the need to prove my worth to anyone. And when I left Hogwarts, I was quick to become a follower of the Dark Lord."

"The dark lord?" Harry frowned.

"You-Know-Who," Severus clarified, rolling up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a reddish mark. Harry inched closer to Severus to get a better look. Just as quickly, Severus rolled down his sleeve. "I took the Dark Mark, branded as one of his, and at the time, I felt like I was worth something. Like I was making a difference for the greater good." Severus shook his head. "How wrong I was then. One night, I overheard a . . . well, a prophesy about the one who could defeat the Dark Lord. That is also a discussion for a later date. As Fudge explained to you, the one who would defeat You-Know-Who was born as the seventh month dies. I had no idea the Dark Lord would target you or your parents, nor did I make the connection. All I knew was that I had information that would win me points as a follower, that would show my loyalty."

Severus shook his head, pouring himself a cup of tea. Harry seemed attentive to what he was saying, his eyes wide but a bit distant. Severus took a long drink of tea, thinking over his next words.

"I tried to stop him," Severus finally spoke, Harry looking up at he man. Severus didn't look at Harry. His eyes focused on the chair across from him, images of him pleading with the Dark Lord, with Albus, and then learning of the Potter's deaths. He glanced over at Harry, who was watching him patiently. "I pleaded with the Dark Lord, and then I turned to Albus when I failed. I begged him to hide you all. It was futile, as you know. The one true friend I ever had, the only one I had ever loved, was killed. I was heartbroken, but I also knew I no longer supported the Dark Lord."

"And me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you had survived. And for the longest time, I envied that you lived when Lily did not. And your father and I did not get along in school. We were very much rivals."

"Like me and Malfoy?"

"Malfoy and I," Severus corrected with a smile. Harry gave the man an annoyed look. Severus snorted. "Yes, like you and Mr. Malfoy. And when you arrived at Hogwarts, I saw every bit of your father in you. And I was prepared to hate you. But then I got to know you. And you are more like your mother in many ways."

"Everyone says I have her eyes," Harry said.

"You do. But you have her big, forgiving heart as well; her compassion, her spirit, her cheekiness," Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, though he was smiling. Harry smiled back. "But you are not her or your father. You are your own person. You are funny, and loyal to your friends. Stubborn as a mule, but usually for good reasons. And the more I learned about you, I realized I couldn't hate you, not even in pretend. At one point I loved your mother, but she is gone now, and I will love her in my memories. I am sorry for what happened to your parents, but I would like to have you in my life for who you are – not for some obligation to them or regrets, but because I have grown to love you. If it is what you still want, that is."

Harry set his cup down and stood in front of Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow at the child. Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, Severus smiling as he brought his own arms around Harry.

"I love you, too," Harry said. "I want to stay with you."

Severus patted Harry's back before he scooped the boy into his lap, enveloping him in his arms. "Thank you, Harry. I am glad my story did not chase you away."

Harry rested his head against the man's chest. "It's a lot to think about," the boy admitted, "but it doesn't sound like you meant for my parents to die. So that doesn't make it your fault. And you were kind of like me as a kid, in a way. Fudge was wrong."

Severus hummed, content to let the sentence hang in the air.

"I didn't sign the papers," Harry said. "I'm really sorry – I just, I had no idea . . ."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I should have told you sooner about all of this, prepared you even before pursuing guardianship further. I will take care of it, Harry. Trust me."

"I do," Harry smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Severus threw the door to Fudge's office open, storming inside. Fudge had been sitting at his desk reviewing papers, but at the sight of Severus, he rolled his eyes and stood.

"What did I tell you yesterday, Professor?" Fudge snapped.

"How dare you!" Severus growled. "You manipulated Harry so he wouldn't sign. You knew all along what you were doing."

"I take it the boy went crying to you, eh? I wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. And I was right to do so, you've told that child nothing. Keeping him in the dark is no better than neglect."

"What you told the child was none of your business, nor was it crucial information Harry had to know then and there. What do you have against my taking guardianship of the boy?"

"I only want what is best for the child. And what is best for him is to remain in the safety of the blood wards, something you cannot provide the boy. But if the child still wishes to sign, I can provide the papers . . ."

"Hold that thought," Severus said, an idea brightening in his mind at what Fudge had said.

"Did you interrupt me, Snape?"

"That's it," Severus said, ignoring the man's question. "Why did I not think of that before? I don't need the Ministry for it. No paperwork, no interfering, no check-ins every once in a while, no ministry anything. And it's completely off the records. It's perfect."

"What are you talking about? You need the Ministry for any child custody arrangement."

"Not for a blood adoption."

Fudge's face paled considerable, white as the snow flurry outside. His lips curled as he said, "That type of binding is illegal."

"No, it's frowned upon. There's a difference."

"Then I'll make it illegal. This instant."

Severus laughed ominously, folding his hands behind his back. "You and I both know a law needs at least a week to be reviewed and considered before it's passed in the Wizarding world. Plenty of time for me to make arrangements with someone to perform the old ritual and binding magic."

"I will not allow you to blood adopt Harry Potter. There's a reason no one does that bloody magic anymore."

"Who's stopping me?" Severus smirked, holding his arms out as he started to back out of the room.

"I'll have you arrested!"

"On what charges? Barging through your door again? I've done nothing illegal yet."

"Snape, you need to think about what is best for the boy."

"I have, and the Ministry is really the worst thing for him. So thank you for trying to emotionally scar the boy and ruin his life. I'll take it from here. Good day."

Severus walked out of the office. "Snape! Snape!" He heard Fudge calling. But he walked on, a victorious smile on his face.

* * *

Drop the mic, Snape out! I'll try to update again soon. Don't forget to check out the poll. And remember to leave your thoughts.


	17. Determined

Here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter but it keeps things moving. Also, I was going to end this story in a few more chapters, but with it's growing popularity, I think I may stretch it out a few more chapters. All in favor? Enjoy!

* * *

"Potter," Severus snapped as he spotted the trio in the hallway. He glared down at the boy in question. "You will accompany me this instant."

Harry blinked, sharing a confused look with his friends as he stepped away from them. With that, Severus turned and began walking down a flight of stairs, Harry at his heel.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Harry asked, running to keep up.

Severus noted and slowed his pace slightly, willing his temper to calm a bit. He had so much to do and just a week to do it in. He raised an eyebrow at the boy as they walked for the entrance. "Should you be?" he asked.

"I don't think I did anything," Harry frowned as they walked outside, tightening his cloak around his shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley," Severus answered. "Where you will stay at my side this time. We have some shopping to do."

"We?" Harry kicked at a stone as they walked toward Hogwarts' gates.

"Yes, we." Severus took a deep breath. "I spoke with Minister Fudge this morning."

"Really? Is he going to let me sign the papers again?"

"I don't want him anywhere near you, so the papers are out of the question."

"Oh," Harry's face fell. "So, you're not applying for guardianship now?"

"No." Severus looked down at Harry as he walked down a narrow path. Harry's face couldn't look more distraught, but the boy was trying not to let it show. "I plan to adopt you."

Harry's eyes shot up to meet Severus's, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You're serious? That's brilliant, professor. So I would be like . . . you're son?"

"That is what adoption means," Severus stopped abruptly on the path they were on, Harry catching himself from walking ahead. Severus gave the boy a serious look. "I have run into several obstacles with the Ministry and the only way around all of them is to blood adopt you. It is an old ritual and I do not believe there has been a blood adoption in nearly a century. However, no one has ever thought to make this ritual illegal until now, so we have a week to complete it."

"How long does it usually take?"

"Ten minutes."

"Oh! Then we have plenty of time what's the big hurry for?"

"The "big hurry" is for all the equipment we will need, half of which are no longer in production. We need to track down very specific objects that we need for this ritual, as well as find someone who will be willing to cast the binding spell at the end that would make as inseparable as father and son and we have one week to do everything. I need you to understand how serious this is, young man. If this all fails, then my chances of obtaining guardianship or ever adopting you are gone, if I do not find myself in Azkaban for this, that is."

Harry blinked up at Severus, then nodded his head, "I understand. What's Azkaban?"

"A prison."

"Oh. Err, and this blood adoption – how does it work?"

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the boy against him, then apparated to Diagon Alley. Being a Sunday, it wasn't as busy as before the start of term, but there was a decent crowd.

"You will stay close to me."

"Yes, sir. Professor! What about my appearance?"

"You will be fine. You are here looking for the correct potions' equipment with your annoyed potions professor because you were too incapable of collecting the right pewter cauldron and melted the one you had in class. How's that?"

"Sounds like something you would do," Harry muttered.

"Come, Potter."

Severus kept a hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him through the crowd to an antique shop just on the border of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. His grip on Harry's shoulder tightened as he said, "I am serious, Harry, you will stay with me at all times, is that clear?"

"Okay, it's clear."

"Mind your cheek."

Severus guided Harry inside the antique shop where he finally released the boy. There was no one else in the store, even the store keeper was absent from sight. Severus began eyeing shelves of old urns and cauldrons and counters of clocks and knick knacks. He heard Harry gasp at the sight of knives in a glass compartment. Severus walked over to where Harry was, looking down at the knives. Some were centuries old, the designs on the handles emphasizing the Middles Ages era, while other may have just been a couple hundred years old, their modern look clashing with the older ones.

"Professor." Harry looked up at Severus. "You never answered my question about how blood adoptions work."

"You know about the blood wards surrounding your Aunt's house?"

Harry nodded.

"That is a blood shield charm, one Professor Dumbledore completed to strengthen the bond of blood between Petunia and your mother after Lily's sacrifice for you, creating a safe haven at your aunt's house where no harm could come to you, ever. In the same sense, the blood adoption will strengthen the bond between us by way of mingling our blood and casting a similar blood binding charm. The blood wards at your Aunt's will fall and form new around my home, so that no harm will come to you there. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry looked at the knives. "Do we need one of these?"

"As a matter of fact, we do."

"Oh," Harry made a face at the knives. "So, we have to cut ourselves and share our blood?"

"It will be no more than a prick, but yes, that is what we will do."

"Oh." Harry was silent for a few seconds, then frowned up at Severus. "Isn't that how diseases spread?"

"Are you implying something, Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the bow.

"No-no, I just . . . err, never mind."

"I can assure you that I am disease free, thank you, as I'm sure you are."

There was a loud bang, suddenly, and a gruff, heavier man stepped through a door in the back of the store. He walked over to Severus and Harry. "My alarms alerted me to some customers," he said. "How may I help you?"

"We need to test these bonding knives," Severus said, tapping on the glass above a section of five rusty looking knives that had black leather straps on the end of the red handles.

The man looked over at Harry, tugging on the end of his beard briefly. "So, I see," he nodded. "Good luck to you both."

The man tapped his wand to the glass, a hole forming for the man to reach in and pull out the five knives. He waved his wand over them once more, and the rusty look faded to reveal a black blade underneath. Severus picked up the first, studying the handle's design – a unicorn rearing. He held the handle in his grip and the black leather straps wrapped themselves tightly around his wrist. He removed the straps and held the knife out to Harry, who took it from him with shaking hands, holding the handle as carefully as he could.

"Why these knives?" Harry asked, waiting for the straps to wrap around his wrist. They remained limp.

"They are bonders," the man spoke, watching intently. "In any type of blood bonding rituals, it is recommended to have a knife that bonds to both parties. If everything in the ritual bonds to the two performing it, the success rate of the blood magic will be that much greater. The animal symbols on the handle usually represent a quality found in both of you."

Severus watched Harry study the unicorn, but the knife had not bonded to the boy. With a sigh, Severus picked up the next one. A snake wrapped itself around the handle. Glancing at Harry, Severus smirked at the irony of it if this blade bonded to them both. He held the handle and the black leather straps tightened around his hand in a death grip – a strong bond.

Severus tugged at the straps to remove them and handed the knife to Harry, who seemed more eager this time to take the knife. He held the handle in his hand, but the straps did not move. He pouted and looked at Severus.

"How come they all bond to you?"

"The knives," Severus answered, picking up the next one – a phoenix, "look for the slightest trace of relation between the animal and myself. If it exists to some extent, it'll bond – and almost everyone has some quality of what these creatures symbolize. The challenge is if that quality is of the same measure in the person who holds it next." The leather straps of this knife loosely wrapped around Severus's wrist, and he didn't need to fight to free himself. He handed the knife to Harry, but the straps did not move.

Severus sighed and picked up the next knife, whose straps tightened painfully around him. He hissed as he tugged at the straps to remove them. It took him a moment to pry the straps off him and he handed the knife to Harry, who yelped as the straps constricted his wrist. He tried to pry them off, then looked pleading at Severus, who reached down to help remove the straps. Once Harry was free, Severus looked at the animal and rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked, rising on his toes to look.

Severus held out the handle, revealing the engraved design of a lion. Harry smiled and smirked up at Severus. The man ignored him and held the knife out to the man. "We'll take this one."

After paying for the knife, they left the antique shop with the knife enclosed in a special case. Severus hid it in an inner robe pocket as he led Harry down the street of Diagon Alley to a candle store, which Harry never knew existed.

"Welcome to Magical Scents," a lady greeted, as they entered the store.

Harry began to cough, and his nose scrunched up as he entered at Severus's side. Severus patted Harry's back, though he knew it would be futile. It took him a few years alone to learn to walk inside without making a face at all the scents. He wasn't sure how anyone handled such stores like this – women seemed to fair the best, as if they enjoyed all the smells.

"Anything I can help you find, gentlemen?"

"Ritual candles," Severus said.

"Oh," the woman made a displeased face. She looked between Severus and Harry with a suspicious look. "What for?"

"If that concerned you, I would have told you."

The woman huffed and pointed to the far back. "We don't represent that part of the store. It's been here long before we were." With that, the woman walked off to help the next person walking in with a big smile.

Severus led Harry to the back of the store. The color scheme changed dramatically from bright and overwhelming to a neutral tan. Severus read the names and instructions of the many different candles. He was surprised how some shady businesses managed to get away by hiding in such commercialistic stores. This place should belong in Knockturn. There were candles of all shapes and sizes, used for all kinds of rituals. Some for marriages, some for love, some for abortions, some for sudden death . . .

"Hey, Professor, look at this one," Harry said, reaching for a candle that spiraled around.

Severus quickly slapped Harry's hand away from it, startling the boy. He pointed a finger at Harry as he said in a low tone, "Do not touch any of them."

"Okay," Harry said, his cheeks reddening as he glanced to see if anyone had seen. He cradled his hand and rubbed at it. "Sorry."

Severus glanced at the one Harry had been reaching for. The name: Cloud Nine. How lovely. He looked back at Harry. "These are not like the knives, Harry. And I do not know what they all do."

"Sorry," Harry repeated.

"Can I help you?" A lady said, walking towards them from the entrance. "I hope you didn't plan on stealing any while I was out.

"No, ma'am," Severus said, politely. "I am looking for the pink candle, I think it's called Child Adoption or something along those lines?"

"What form of adoption? I have three for different purposes."

"Blood adoption," Severus kept his voice low.

The woman smiled, revealing yellowed, crooked teeth, her grey eyes sparkling. "Haven't heard anyone wanting to do that in a long time. Problems with child custody, hmm? Or did you kidnap that laddie, there?"

"None of the above," Severus said. "Do you have the candle?"

The woman walked to the shelves and summoned a ladder to climb up to a higher shelf. Using her wand, she levitated the candle into a carrying bag, packing paper around it to keep it steady. "There you are. That will be fifteen galleons."

"Fifteen?" Severus snapped. "Most of these are hardly above seven."

"Circumstances changed things."

Growling under his breath, Severus paid the woman and dragged Harry out of the suffocating shop.

"Sir," Harry patted on Severus's arm for his attention. "Is what we are doing legal?"

"Are you getting the impression that it is not?"

"Well, kind of."

"Blood adoptions were a very traditional form of reinforcing the family bond between child and adult, even if it was the child's own parents. But it was mostly used by stepparents, foster parents, and the likes. However, as the Ministry came into existence with an easier and less painful way of adopting, what we had tried to do, fewer and fewer people used this type of adoption. And then it began developing darker purposes – kidnappers used it to get away with what they were doing. Parents who had divorced tried to use it to gain custody of their children. The bonds the charm created were weaker and often times disastrous because of how it was being used."

"So, why are we doing it?"

"Because it had pure origins. You cannot judge something as dark by the way it was used by the wrong people with awful intentions. I wish to adopt you as my own, do you wish for the same?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, leaning into Severus as he walked at the man's side. "I would like that very much.

"Good. We are both in agreement." Severus paused outside the last shop. "Now, for my least favorite part of this ritual."

Severus watched as Harry frowned at the wizarding clothing store. The boy looked up at Severus with a titled head.

"As tradition," Severus said, "which I swear was started by a child, we must wear our favorite colors."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry said,

"No," Severus shook his head. "But that means that you wear my favorite colors and I wear yours. It helps to strengthen the bond once the magic is complete."

Severus felt very uneasy as Harry's face morphed from confusion to outright sadistic with that large grin. The boy snickered. Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You torture me, and I'll torture you."

"But that won't strengthen our bond, will it?" Harry smiled innocently.

Severus hummed, then said, "very well."

And Severus found himself sneering at his image in the mirror in the changing rooms. He crossed his arms. These just had to be Harry's favorite colors. He was wearing a red silky robe with gold trim. He looked ridiculous. This was just not his style. He could just vomit right now.

The brushing aside of curtains had him looking to his right, and he smiled as Harry stood at his side in front of the mirror, looking himself over. The boy wore a green silky robe, with a darker green trim. Harry studied himself and smiled. He looked up at Severus.

"I like this," he said.

"I'm glad one of us will be content."

Harry laughed. "I think you look like a Gryffindor. You should wear that to my next game."

"In your dreams," Severus said, ruffling Harry's hair. "Get dressed back in your clothes so I can pay for these, and then will have some lunch."

Harry smiled and went back behind his curtain, Severus going back into his own changing area. Almost everything was all set. He just needed someone to perform the charm during the ritual. And who better than Dumbledore?

* * *

Remember to review!


	18. Doting

I just want to say for fans of My Little Runaway, I will be updating that story again soon. I am building up the next chapter, it is just taking longer than chapters for the other stories. I have plans that at some point this next week, it will be updated. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Severus sat across from Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, watching as Harry intently studied the menu. He already knew what he wanted, having been here enough to have a usual. Harry, however, had spent the last ten minutes looking over everything and trying to decide. Severus sighed, and took a drink from his tea.

"We still have a couple things we need to do before the ritual," Severus said. "Hurry up and pick something."

"Sorry," Harry said, his cheeks reddening. "It's just . . . everything seems so expensive and –"

"Hold that thought," Severus interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Is that what has you taking so long? Price is certainly not an issue; we are just out for a quick lunch. Besides, it's just the Leaky Cauldron, it's not like we are at some fancy, first-class diner."

"I know, but . . ." Harry frowned, glancing over the menu at Severus.

"Let me see the menu," Severus said, holding his hand out for it. Harry handed it over reluctantly. Severus barely looked at it before he said, "You're getting the roast beef special, end of discussion."

"What? But that's like the most expensive thing on the menu."

"You like roast beef and the two sides that come with it."

"How would you know? Do you watch me in the Great Hall?"

"Does that surprise you?" Severus quirked a brow.

"Well, not really, I guess. You're always watching me, ever since I came to Hogwarts. Kind of creepy actually." Harry muttered the last part.

Severus snorted, but said nothing. After informing the waiter of their decisions, Severus thought over how he would proceed now. Just a couple more arrangements to make and they could perform the ritual tonight. He would not waste any time, even though he may have an entire week. He couldn't risk the Ministry finding a way to speed up the law-making process. He needed to make a quick stop at his house before going back to Hogwarts and speaking with Dumbledore. One thing he hadn't considered was if the headmaster would even approve.

"Professor?"

Severus blinked and looked at Harry. "Hmm?"

"When you adopt me," Harry kept his voice down, "what should I call you?"

"What do you want to call me?" Severus asked. In all honesty, the name situation had never crossed his mind. He wondered what it would be like to be called "father" or even the more informal and personal "dad." Finding it too odd to even think about, he focused on Harry as the boy stared into his glass of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know, Professor, I guess."

Severus snorted. "How very appropriate for someone's soon to be adoptee. I must say, I did not picture our relationship going this far when I agreed to house you over Christmas break. If you feel comfortable with just calling me Professor, you may do so although I would not object to you using my first name if you'd like."

"Severus, right?"

Severus gave a single nod. There was something odd about hearing the boy address him as such.

"That's a strange name," Harry said before his eyes widened. "I mean – err – sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Severus snorted. Their food arrived then, and they were silent as the waiter set their plates down, muttering their thanks. When the waiter left, Severus spoke. "I did not take offense. I am well aware my name is strange, as you say. I am the only Severus I've met."

"Wouldn't it be weird if I called you by your first name?"

"As long as you never do so in class, I see no harm in you doing so."

"I wouldn't. But still, seems weird."

"You do not have to decide on what you'll call me tonight, Harry. We may continue as we have as long as you need until you find something that's comfortable for you. And for myself as well. Now, eat your lunch. I need to make a quick stop at my house before we head back to Hogwarts."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

After lunch, Severus apparated them to Spinner's End, walking to his house and holding the door for Harry. He led the boy to the second floor, at the end of the hall where the attic was. Harry paused as Severus pulled down the ladder.

"Go on," Severus encouraged, waiting for the boy to climb up first. "I cleaned up before break ended. But do not touch anything unless I give you permission."

Harry nodded, then climbed up the ladder, Severus right behind him. Harry stood near the entrance; his hands clapped behind his back. Severus allowed the boy to stand there as he walked deeper into the attic, searching for the rings he knew to be up here. Digging through some boxes, he found it hard to avoid some childhood memories. He shook those away as he found a box labeled Prince inheritance. He pulled the box down and dug through it, finding the small, black velvet box.

"Come here, Harry," he called to the boy.

Harry was quick to obey, keeping his hands at his side.

Severus opened the box, revealing two peacock rings, the heads of the birds intertwined. He carefully pulled the two rings apart.

"These rings belonged to my third great-grandmother," Severus explained as he kneeled and took Harry's left hand and slid the ring on the boy's finger. "Don't worry, it will shrink to fit you. The rings are an old tradition in several pureblood families. The fathers pass the rings down to their sons, while the mother's pass theirs down to their daughters. They are Family Bond Rings, and usually represent the bond between parent and child. These were made for Prince family specifically, the peacock representing royalty."

"Why don't you have your father's?" Harry asked.

"My father was a muggle, and I never knew my grandfather. Now pay attention. Remember when I told you if everything bonded to us, it would strengthen the blood adoption? Well, if these bond to us, this adoption will be at its strongest."

"Why would they bond to us?" Harry looked at the ring on his finger dubiously. "We aren't even family."

"Blood may be thicker than water, but love can be stronger," Severus said, entwining his left hand in Harry's so the rings were side by side, the heads of the peacocks touching. After an intense silent half-minute, the peacocks lifted their heads and touched beaks, tapping each other. Harry smiled excitedly as the peacocks wrapped their necks around each other before growing still.

Severus finally smiled himself, growing a bit misty eyed at the sight of the rings. It was truly remarkable. Realizing he was becoming sentimental, he tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes.

"I saw that, Professor," Harry smirked.

"You saw nothing," Severus scoffed. "It's dusty in this attic. I hardly clean up here."

"Right," Harry said, the smirk growing. "Very dusty."

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled the rings apart despite the protesting birds. He turned Harry and gave the boy a gentle swat to his bottom. "Take your cheeky self back downstairs and wash up. We will be heading back to Hogwarts shortly."

Harry nodded, grinning. He looked at the ring on his finger and began to slide it off to hand it over.

"No," Severus said. "Keep it. It is yours now. Besides, you'll need to wear it for the ritual."

"Right," Harry said, sliding it back on with a smile. "I'll go wash up."

Severus waited until Harry had gone down the ladder before he glanced down at the ring. He closed his eyes tightly to hold back any more emotions as he traced the patterns of the peacock. He recalled a distant memory from the back of his mind . . .

 _"Mum, what's this?" six-year-old Severus asked as he lifted a velvet box off his mother's shelf in her private study room (which was presently Severus's lab). He opened the velvet box, revealing two rings intertwined together._

 _"Put that down," Eileen had told him without looking up from the book she was reading._

 _"What are these?"_

 _"Rings, obviously. They're from my mother."_

 _"Why are the rings like this?" Severus continued to ask. This was the most conversation he had had with his mother all day. And in the last week. Usually, she gave him short orders to do schoolwork and be quiet. Seen but not heard._

 _"They are Family Bond rings, that's why. I put one on and you put one on and then the peacocks hug each other. They just show the relationship between us, telling us we are mother and son. Though usually, the mothers give to their daughters and the fathers to their son, but it can work between any parent and child."_

 _"Do these still work? Will they bond to us?"_

 _"Of course, they still work and bond. We are mother and son. Why wouldn't they? Come here and let me show you so we can be done of this bothersome conversation."_

 _Severus excitedly brought the rings over to his mother where she sat in her chair, handing the box over. He watched as his mother pulled the rings apart and slid one on her finger, giving Severus one to do the same. Then, Eileen interlaced her fingers with Severus's, so the rings were beak to beak._

 _They waited._

 _For nearly three minutes._

 _Eileen licked her lips and snorted. Severus looked up at her mother, wondering if the rings were working or not. Could she feel something he could not? The next words Eileen said scarred a place in the young boy's memory for years to come._

 _"I guess blood isn't thicker than water, now is it?"_

Severus opened his eyes and stared at the ring. He had never seen the rings actually work, and he had been nervous that they would fail him once more. He smiled softly; glad he had kept the heirlooms despite the only memory he had of the rings. He'd create new ones. And he knew the symbolism of the items would mean a lot to Harry. Even if they hadn't worked.

"Professor!" Harry called up the ladder. "I'm all set!"

Severus smiled before heading downstairs to take Harry back to Hogwarts and reveal his plan to the headmaster.

* * *

"You wish to blood adopt Harry Potter?" Albus asked with raised brows. "Do you realize that Minister Fudge was here not even an hour ago explaining his plans to illegalize it? He already has the entire council on board for passing the law tomorrow morning. You're risking Azkaban for this, Severus."

"That is why," Severus explained, "I need you to cast the spell and help with the ritual tonight. You created the blood wards around The Dursley's home, you can cast the blood binding spell between myself and Harry."

"You have all the items needed for this ritual?"

"I do now."

"And you will be wearing Harry's favorite colors?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "And he, mine."

Albus snorted. "The law now does not say I cannot perform the ritual and cast the charm needed. You are pushing boundaries, Severus, but if the boy means that much to you, I will be happy to assist. I am sure you know that this may change certain things for the future . . ."

"I will repay my debt to you, Albus. I know what I'm doing. Unless you've forgotten, I still bear the mark, and I practice my occlumency daily."

"If you are certain . . ."

"There is nothing I've been more certain of."

Albus smiled. "Then let's begin."

Later that evening, Severus finishing putting on his red cufflinks through his gold trimmed robe cuffs. He had to sneer at himself one last time in his mirror at his red robe. Shaking his head, he fidgeted with the ring on his finger, then brushed his hair back one last time. He couldn't remember ever fretting about any event in his life, not even his branding as a Death Eater. He sighed, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

"Professor!" Harry's loud voice echoed through his quarters.

Severus groaned. He would have to work with the boy on indoor voices. He left his room, brush in hand, finding Harry in the room the boy had stayed in over Christmas break. It had very much so become Harry's bedroom.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I can't get these stupid things on."

Severus set the brush down on the boy's dresser to aid him with his silver cufflinks.

"First off, they are not stupid," Severus said, weaving the cufflinks through the holes with practiced ease. "You need to practice getting the cufflinks on. But I doubt you'll need to wear such things again for some time."

"Good," Harry said with a pout as Severus finished. "Why did they have to be silver. I'm pretty much wearing Slytherin colors now."

"You are not," Severus said, smoothing out Harry's robe and frowning at the boy's messy hair. He picked up the brush again. "Silver goes wonderfully with green. You cannot associate colors with the Hogwarts houses forever."

"Ow!" Harry said, trying to pull away from Severus as the man brushed at some knots. "I already brushed my hair."

"Not good enough." Severus shook his head disapprovingly. "Your hair will be tamed when I'm through with it. Will you hold still? This will be easier and quicker if you stay in front of me."

"You're pulling too hard," Harry whined, reaching up try and swat the brush away. "It's fine the way it is."

"You know, this brush has two good uses," Severus warned, giving the boy's thigh a firm tap with the back of the brush before resuming. Harry winced, then crossed his arms while Severus continued to brush the boy's hair into a somewhat presentable look, using his wand to spray water on it a couple times. He huffed as he finished brushing, glaring at the few stubborn strands that stuck up despite all his hard work.

"I guess that will do for now," Severus said, banishing his brush back to his room. Harry looked back at Severus and smiled.

"Couldn't you wear those robes at least once to class?"

"Absolutely not. Come, Albus is waiting for us in his office."

Using the floo, Severus took Harry up to the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome Severus, Harry," Albus greeted with a large smile. "How are you boys? Lemon drop before we begin."

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes while Harry answered with a polite, "No, thank you."

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Albus lit the pink candle sitting on his desk and nodded at Severus and Harry. Severus kneeled on one knee in front of the headmaster, beaconing Harry to do the same.

Albus cleared his throat as he opened a worn book to a bookmarked page. "We are here today to appreciate the bond between a found father and son. By the power vested in me, I ask the magic and love in this room to unite Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter as parent and child through the purity and strength of the blood they will share with each other."

Albus flicked his wand at the candle and it brightened, eating away at half of the wax. Severus stood, Harry following his lead. Albus picked up the knife that was lying in front of the candle and held it above the flame. Everyone watched as the flame brightened, turning the blade of the knife red. The candle used up another half of its wax when Albus pulled the knife away, the blade returning to its normal black color. Albus handed the knife to Severus first, the straps of the knife wrapping themselves around Severus's wrist.

"May the blood of the father offer this child protection from all harm. By giving his blood, the father promises to love, care for, and provide for the child."

Severus placed the tip of the blade at the center of his palm and twisted it, pricking his hand enough to draw blood. Severus then held his hand over the flame of the candle, the wax melting more as the flame brightened. His hand continued to bleed as he handed the knife to Harry, who gulped and accepted it, the straps wrapping around his wrist.

"May the blood of the child keep father and son forever together. By giving his blood, the child promises to love, care for, and when the time comes, to provide for the father."

Albus gave Harry an expected look, and the child closed his eyes as he placed the tip of the blade at the center of his palm, twisting the blade as he had watched Severus do, hissing as he drew his own blood. He reached over and held his hand above the flame, watching the fire grow bright and the wax melt more until just an inch of wax remained. The small hole in the center of his palm continued to bleed as he handed the knife over to Albus.

"The actions of father and son today have proven their love for one another is true and strong. You may now share your blood."

Severus reached for Harry's hand, the boy meeting him halfway. He gripped the boy's hand tightly to ensure their palms touched perfectly. Albus held the knife underneath their grip, allowing the straps to warp around both their wrists. Then, the headmaster held the remainder of the candle under the knife, the blade turning red, heat from the candle finding its way through the straps, warming Severus's wrist and Harry's, he was sure.

Albus held his wand over their handshake and did a small circular motion, casting a blood binding spell. It took all of ten seconds. The last of the candle melted away and the flame died, the knife restoring its black tint. Albus removed the knife.

"Your blood has been shared, the charm has been cast, you are now bonded as father and son, truly and eternally. Congratulations."

Severus didn't let go of Harry's hand. Instead, he pulled the boy into his arms, kneeling slightly to hug the child. Harry gripped the man's neck tightly. After a moment, Severus pulled back, smiling at the large grin on Harry's face. Standing tall, he reached out to shake Albus's hand.

"Thank you, headmaster."

"I'm very happy for you, Severus," Albus said.

"Yeah, thank you, headmaster," Harry said, reaching out his hand as well.

Albus just smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "I will break one of you out of this formality, I swear it."

Harry just laughed and returned the hug. Albus released the boy and ruffled his messy hair. Severus noticed that Harry had tears in his eyes. The boy lifted his glasses to wipe at them.

"I can't believe I'm adopted now," the boy said. He looked at his palm, which was already healing. "So much has changed in one year for me."

Severus couldn't help but agree, smiling down at Harry as he waited for the boy to collect himself. Harry suddenly frowned as he continued to look at his hand. "Wait," he said, looking over at Severus with wide eyes, "does sharing our blood mean I'll look like you now?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Severus smirked.

Harry's eyes widened more, and Severus couldn't help but let that chuckle escape his throat, Albus laughing as well.

"Sharing blood does not change genetics, Harry," Severus said, "no matter how much magic you throw into it."

Harry visibly sagged with relief. Severus rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It is late," he said. "You may spend the night in your room or head to the tower."

"My room," Harry quickly said. Severus wondered if the boy had just really wanted to declare the room as his.

"Very well. Thank you, again, Albus."

Severus floo'd them both back to his quarters. Before he could even step into the living room, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Severus returned the hold automatically.

"I love you, Professor," Harry said.

Severus smiled, smoothing back Harry's hair to plant a quick kiss down on the boy.

"I love you, too, my child."

* * *

Please leave thoughts and feedback! I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story so much.


	19. Dejected

I am so sorry for such a long wait. And just to clear this up, a long wait does not mean I am abandoning this story. I am just busy with real life and my other projects. I hope I do not lose a lot of you because of these waits, but I am doing my best to update as often as I can. Thanks to all those sticking with me and for leaving such wonderful and encouraging reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Severus found his Daily Prophet resting in its usual place at his table. Harry was still asleep, and he'd let the boy sleep a little longer. Though it was Monday, he knew Harry's first class wasn't until nine am. The boy would be allowed to sleep until eight since he could eat his breakfast here and get ready for the day. After all, he was just adopted last night. Severus could wait to eat his own breakfast until Harry was awake.

The Floo flared in his living room and a parchment flew over to his table. Before he could touch it, it unrolled itself and revealed the headmaster's writing: Report to my office with Harry immediately.

Severus jumped to his feet and made his way to Harry's room. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind about what the headmaster could possibly want. He knocked softly on Harry's door before letting himself in.

He paused at the sight of the child sleeping peacefully in the bed. For a moment, Severus forgot about the urgency to meet Albus and smiled at the child—his child. Nothing could change that now. Whatever the issue, Harry was his.

With that though, Severus gently patted Harry's shoulder, leaning over the bed slightly. "Harry," he whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder slightly. "Harry, wake up."

Harry's eyes blinked awake and he stared up blearily at Severus.

"You need to get up and get dressed," Severus said, standing up straight. "We need to see the Headmaster. "Come on, up with you."

"Five more minutes," Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

"The headmaster needs to see us, Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What for?"

"I do not know. Get up and dressed, and we will head up to his office."

"Is it about the blood adoption?" Harry asked as he sat up on his bed. He spoke through a yawn. "Did something go wrong?"

"You know the adoption was successful. I am sure this has nothing to do with the adoption. Hurry and dress. Meet me by the fireplace."

Harry nodded and left for the bathroom.

Severus let the child be and waited in the living room for Harry, thinking over everything they had done and the situation of the blood adoption. There could only be one person who would want to see Harry and himself together. And while he knew the new law was in the making, Fudge couldn't possibly arrest him or even fine him for having performed the magic last night. The statute of limitations for a ritualistic bonding that was performed while it was still legal was over. He could not be arrested or fined for what he did. What could Fudge possibly want?

Harry appeared in the living room dressed, though his hair looked untouched. Severus frowned, but Harry reached up and tried to smooth his hair down.

"I brushed it," he said. "It won't look any better."

"It looked quite nicer when I dealt with it yesterday," Severus commented. "Perhaps I should try my luck?"

Harry shook his head. "It's fine! You don't have to brush it for me, I'm not a five-year-old, you know."

Severus smirked. "Glad to know. I'll keep that in mind." Severus ruffled Harry's hair before leading him to the fireplace. He pulled the boy close and floo'd to the headmaster's office. He was not surprised to see Fudge sitting in a chair across from Albus's desk.

Fudge stood as he saw Severus and Harry enter the room, Albus standing as well, greeting the two before leaving his office to give them some privacy.

"Good morning to you, Professor Snape and young Mr. Potter," Fudge greeted.

"Indeed," was Severus's suspicious response.

"Good morning, sir," Harry said.

"I've come to inform you"—Fudge looked at Severus— "that as of this day, blood adoptions are illegal. However, I realize that you have already performed your ritual with Dumbledore performing the binding spell. I guess congratulations are in order."

"You did not come all this way to make a toast," Severus glared, crossing his arms. "Whatever you wish to say, spit it out."

"It's a bit early to be so condescending, don't you think, Professor? Very well, considering the delicacy of this situation we find ourselves in and the secrecy that must be involved, the ministry invokes the right to follow up on this adoption every two weeks for the first three months, and then a yearly follow up after that until the boy is of age."

"You're joking!" Severus snapped, glaring now. Harry glanced back and forth between Fudge and Severus.

"If my agent finds any sign of abuse or neglect, any hints that the environment the child lives in is unfit or unsafe, Harry Potter will be removed from your care."

Severus looked down at Harry, who's eyes widened and his face paled. Severus looked back up at Fudge.

"You cannot do that," Severus said, "the blood adoption will not allow it."

"I would not deny visiting rights," Fudge said, brushing off his robe. "But the boy must be kept in a safe and providable environment. If you cannot provide that, blood adoption or not, I reserve the right to remove the child and place him in Ministry custody. The blood adoptions rely on true admiration for one another, not a safe place to stay. And while the blood wards formed around your home may be strong, the wards around the Ministry are stronger."

"Oh, I doubt that. I do not consent to these visits. And if you dare try to take Harry from me—"

"Be careful who you threaten, Professor. The boy—"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here," Harry interrupted, glaring up at the adults.

"Harry," Severus scolded lightly.

"You will mind yourself around me, Mr. Potter," Fudge said.

"No," Harry said, "You're acting like I'm not here and can't hear you. Why do I need checkups? No one seemed to care when Professor Snape took me to his home over Christmas break. Why do you care now?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while Fudge inclined his head.

"Is that so?" Fudge commented. "Well, for your information, it is imperative that the Ministry is aware of where you are at all times. And it is also important that you are in a safe and comfortable environment."

"My aunt and uncle's house was the exact opposite of that."

"You were safe within the blood wards provided by your mother's sacrifice."

"You don't know anything! They were awful to me and no one cared or even checked on me. Now you want to check on me all the time! Why don't you just do what you've always done and leave me alone!"

"Clearly, Snape has not told you to hold your tongue when addressing the Minister of Magic."

"You're being nothing but—"

"Harry Potter," Severus finally said, glaring down at Harry.

Harry blinked up at Severus, his face falling slightly at the stern look Severus was giving him. He looked down, glaring at his shoes. Severus sighed, thinking over Fudge's conditions. As much as he hated agreeing to them, he would have to for now until he could find a loophole. There always was one. He would have to study the new law and some of the child endangerment laws. Somehow, he would get the Ministry off his back. He should have known Fudge would find a way to interfere with his adoption of Harry.

"Well, Snape?" Fudge said.

"Very well," Severus said. "I agree to your terms on one condition."

"Oh?" Fudge raised his brows. "And what might that be?"

"Your agent does not approach Harry without my permission and never when I am not nearby."

Fudge narrowed his eyes at Severus before nodding his head. "Agreed." Fudge looked down at Harry. "Congratulations on your adoption. I hope you are truly happy with the situation."

"I am," Harry muttered moodily, leaning into Severus's side. Severus put an arm around the child's shoulders.

"Humph." Fudge shook his head at the two before turning to leave the office. "My agent will meet with you soon. Good luck, Snape. You'll need it."

Fudge left with that and Albus returned, asking how everything went.

"We have a lot to talk about," Severus said. "I will come back after my morning classes if you are available."

Albus nodded. "I will see you then."

Severus and Harry floo'd back to their quarters. Harry tries to make a beeline to his room.

"I need to go to class," he said.

Severus caught Harry by the sleeve of his robe and directed him to the table. "Class is not for another thirty minutes. Plenty of time to sit for a filling breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You will eat regardless."

Harry sighed loudly before sitting at the table, Severus taking his place at the head. A breakfast of eggs, sausage, and toast appeared for them and they both began eating in silence. After a few minutes passed, Severus looked over at Harry and cleared his throat.

"I know that what Minister Fudge said was alarming, but we will work with him through this until I can find a way to end the need for these visits."

"I don't want to," Harry muttered, losing interest in his food. He pushed his toast through his eggs with his fork.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to—you, young man, will be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Why does he even care?"

"Minister Fudge is a sore loser," Severus said, hoping to lighten the mood. "And he will lose this battle as well. With that said, you will do your absolute best to be polite and courteous with whoever he sends to monitor us. I'm sure within the next few weeks, these visits will be seen as pointless and will be terminated."

Harry was silent. Severus sighed. He was sure Harry was upset from their early meeting. It had not been how he wanted their morning to go, especially with his newly adopted son. However, he needed to address how Harry had behaved around the minister. He hated to do so when he disliked the man completely, but Harry had to learn that he could not act as he did around Fudge or any adult again. But most especially Fudge.

"About this morning in the headmaster's office," Severus began.

"What about it?"

"Let me finish." Severus stared at Harry, allowing silence for a minute. "Your attitude and behavior toward Minister Fudge was very disrespectful. It is impolite to interrupt when someone is speaking and it is deplorable to yell at anyone, especially someone of authority. You know better, and the next time you see Minister Fudge, you will apologize for today's episode."

"I'm not apologizing to him!"

"Harry do not yell at me," Severus warned, setting his own fork down with a loud clank.

"I'm not," Harry said in a quieter voice. "It's not fair—why do I have to apologize?"

"Besides it being the right this to do? It would show the Minister that you are a maturing and respectable young man. If anything, it could only help our case in the long run. Look, I will do my best to convince the ministry that these visits are unnecessary, but until then, whether you like it or not, we are under surveillance and cannot risk any chances. I'm sure I will be scrutinized more than you will be, but you cannot let what anyone says about you or myself get to you. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask of you."

"Okay. Can I go with you to see Professor Dumbledore later?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There are several matters that I must discuss with the headmaster and you do not need to be privy to those conversations."

"But it'll probably involve me."

"You're situation will be addressed, but not everything we will talk about concerns you."

"But most of it will."

Severus bit back an annoyed growl and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "If there is anything that I feel you need to know, I will certainly inform you. Now quit this sulking and finish your breakfast. Classes start in fifteen minutes."

Harry stabbed at a piece of yolk soaked toast, muttering, "It'd just be easier if you let me go with you."

"You are treading on thin ice, young man." Severus picked up his paper as his empty plate vanished, hoping Harry would drop the topic and do as he was told. Instead, he heard the boy scrape his chair away from the table and stomp away to his room, his bedroom door slamming behind him. That did it. Severus was on his feet and marching to Harry's room. He did not appreciate slammed doors.

He entered Harry's room without so much as a knock, finding the boy shoving his homework in his bag. He blocked the doorway, arms crossed as he looked down at the child.

"What have I told you about slamming doors?" he asked.

"Not to," Harry answered, throwing his bag over his shoulder and pausing in front of Severus. "Can I go now?"

"Lose the attitude. And no, you will try answering that question again. What have I told about slamming doors in these quarters?"

"Let me through," Harry demanded, trying to shove past Severus, but the man grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to stand in front. "Stop it! Let me out. I have to go to class."

"And you will—after you answer me."

Severus was prepared to wait Harry out in a stare-down or even a yelling match. What he was not prepared for was the hard kick to his shin that made his leg jerk and forced a hiss through his teeth. Harry ran past Severus, but Severus recovered quickly, ignoring the pain in his leg, and followed after Harry. He snatched the boy by his arm, roughly removing the bag and tossing it on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry said, "I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to kick me?" Severus growled. "You are about to be a very sorry little boy."

"No," Harry whined, "I have to go to class."

"You'll go when I send you." Severus pushed Harry into an empty corner of his living room. "Do not move a muscle."

Harry made a face. "I'll try to convince my heart to stop."

Annoyed, Severus landed a single smack on the boy's bottom. Harry winced but remained silent. Severus went to his bedroom, briefly rubbing the sting out of his leg. The kid had good aim and a good swing. And a death wish. Severus paced in his bedroom, wanting to calm himself before he dealt with Harry. No student or child ever had the audacity to kick him as Harry has just done.

Something was wrong with his boy, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. As upsetting as this morning was, it certainly didn't warrant this behavior. He wanted to know what had Harry so upset more than he wanted to punish him. Sitting down on his bed, he called out, "Come here, Harry."

Harry slowly shuffled into the bedroom, looking miserable. Severus held out his hand and his hairbrush flew over to him from its place on his dresser. Harry gulped audibly, but Severus motioned him to come closer. Harry did so, eyeing the hairbrush Severus set down on the bed.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said.

"Harry," Severus began, "I want you to be honest with me or that backside of yours will be getting a dose of the hairbrush. Why in Merlin's name did you kick me? I know this morning was upsetting, but it couldn't have possibly angered you so much you would want to physically harm me."

"I don't want to do that."

"But you did."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Harry sniffed and looked down at his shoes.

"If that is truly all you can come up with, you might as well as bend over my lap."

"No, it's not," Harry said, unconsciously taking a step back. Severus gently reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling the boy back to his place in front of him. He raised an expectant eyebrow. "I—I really don't know why I kicked you, it just happened. I was mad that you weren't letting me leave and all because I slammed the stupid door."

"You know I don't like slammed doors in my quarters. You could break the door or wear it out by repeatedly slamming it. And it is childish and disrespecful."

"I only did it once."

Severus sighed and reached for the hairbrush.

"I won't do it again. I was mad at Fudge. He's ruining everything!"

"Minister Fudge. And what exactly is he ruining?"

"He wants to take me away from you. He's going to be watching us and I'll do something stupid and he'll take me away and send me back to the Dursleys. I don't want to go back." Harry sniffed as two tears chased each other down his cheek.

Severus understood now. Fudge had threatened to remove Harry, and now the boy was terrified that he would be taken away. Severus wanted to curse that man with every dark spell he knew. But Fudge would have to fight tooth and nail to take Harry from him. Over his dead body. Severus pulled Harry into a tight hug, and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No one is taking you from me," Severus assured Harry. "I will not allow it and nothing you do will cause such an action. Our blood adoption was strong, as are the wards around my house. You are safest with me and Minister Fudge knows that. You are never going back to your relatives. Ever."

Severus pushed Harry back and dragged his thumbs across Harry's cheeks, wiping away a couple tears. He smiled at Harry, fixing the boy's askew glasses. "You are mine now, Harry. And you are stuck with me."

Harry smiled back at Severus. "You promise? But Minister Fudge seemed pretty sure . . ."

"Minister Fudge has not yet learned that he shouldn't mess with what I call mine."

"I guess he'll learn the hard way." Harry leaned forward and hugged Severus again. "Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry about my behavior this morning."

Severus returned the hug. "I forgive you. It's been a rough morning. But if you ever kick me again, you will be getting the hairbrush, not all these hugs."

Harry laugh and pulled back. "If you say so."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. The boy didn't believe him! Severus's eyes trailed up to the boy's still messy hair, and he picked up the brush and tried to fix the damage. That hair would learn to obey him just as Harry was.

"Professor," Harry whined, trying to tolerate the knot pulling. He winced at one rough tug and used a hand to shove the brush away. "Dad, stop."

Severus froze, his eyes wide as he stared blankly at his son. Had he heard that correctly? Harry seemed to realize what he had said and he hid his face in his hands. "I—err, I mean . . ."

Severus pulled Harry's hands away from his face, using a finger under the boy's chin to direct his head and eyes upward to Severus's own.

"Dad," he began, "is perfectly fine with me."

Harry licked his lips and offered a small smile, but before he could say anything, a knock interrupted their moment. Severus frowned, moving Harry aside to stand. He opened his quarters door and nearly stepped back.

It had to be a cruel joke, as if someone had dressed a toad in pink and called it a secretary. There, standing in front of him, was Madam Dolores Umbridge presenting him with a large smile. She held up a clipboard.

"Professor . . . Severus Snape?" She asked, looking up at Severus.

Severus shut the door and leaned against it. "Is it too early for a drink?" He asked himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Professor?" Harry asked, picking up his bag and tilting his head at Severus. "Who is it?"

"A talking pig," Severus answered, sighing when the woman knocked on his door again. This couldn't be the agent Fudge had sent, could it?" He opened the door again.

Umbridge was still smiling. "I believe you forgot to invite me in, Professor."

"Did I? Common etiquettes must have slipped my mind. Please, come in."

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. working on the next chapter as we speak. Share your thoughts!


	20. Dependable

Sorry for such a late update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll be honest, when I first thought up this story, I had a mere fifteen chapters planned and plotted, a beginning, middle, and end. This story truly has a mind of its own. Thank you to all the new favorites, followers, and reviews. If I didn't get a chance to reply to your review, I apologize and will do my best to do better.

* * *

"Please, come in and I will call for tea," Severus said, allowing Umbridge to walk through his door. Umbridge looked around his quarters then immediately began writing on her clipboard. Severus rolled his eyes as he shut the door. The woman was probably commenting on the lack of pink in his quarters. Umbridge's eyes fell on Harry and her smile grew.

"You must be Harry Potter," she said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Harry asked, making a face at her choice in outfit.

"Harry," Severus scolded lightly, "introduce yourself properly."

Harry looked at Severus incredulously, but seeing the man's stern face, he looked back at Umbridge. He smiled and held out a hand. "Yes, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."

Umbridge shook his hand, releasing it quickly. "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. I am here to oversee your so-called . . . relationship with Professor Severus Snape."

Harry frowned at the woman, adjusting his bag on his shoulders. "You're the agent Fudge talked about."

"Minister Fudge," Severus corrected. He tapped the coffee table and tea appeared. He was trying hard not to be too annoyed with Harry's behavior. He, himself, did not like the woman in his quarters, but he would not allow himself or Harry give off a bad image on their first meet.

"Yes," Umbridge said. 'I'll be making sure you are in a safe and caring environment as all young children such as yourself should be in. We only want to make sure that bright smiling face stays that way."

"It will if you leave us alone," Harry muttered, looking down.

"I believe it is time for Mister Potter to head to class," Severus said. He snapped his fingers, a slip of parchment appearing in his hand. He held it out for Harry. "Here is a note for Professor Flitwick. I am sure he will be understanding for my having a word with you about your grades."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the note, but Severus did not let it go at Harry's tug. Harry visibly swallowed and peered up at Severus through his fringe. Severus glared down at the boy, his eyes narrowing. It was a warning and Harry knew it. He muttered an apology and Severus released the note.

"Off with you," Severus said, jerking his head toward the door. "I will see you later."

Harry nodded and slowly left the quarters. Umbridge was scribbling on her clipboard, but when Harry left, she smiled up at Severus.

"Children, hmm?" she said. "Such precious little things."

Severus said nothing. He held out a cup of tea that Umbridge accepted but did not drink from. "Well, your quarters could use a little color—brighten up the place, you know? Children need vibrancy in their life, it's good for brain development, I hear. Anyway, as you are aware, I will be watching you and Harry Potter very closely for the next couple weeks. It's really just to make sure all is well in the boy's homelife."

"I see the ministry only cares about how well things are in the boy's homelife when things do not go Fudge's way," Severus couldn't help but comment, taking a sip of his tea.

"You must understand, Professor, this is a very complicated matter. The Boy-Who-Lived cannot be allowed in a new home under new blood wards just because of a blood adoption."

"The blood wards the blood adoption created will keep Harry safe."

"Yes, I'm sure they will. But will Harry be safe with you? That's what the Ministry really wants to know. Ex-Death Eater, isn't that right?"

"I was a spy. And that was years ago."

"But loyalties never change too drastically in most people's life. At least, not from what I've seen in my career, but you'd know nothing of that."

"My loyalties are to Albus Dumbledore," Severus said plainly.

"Perhaps so, but what loyalties do you have for Harry Potter? We all were under the impression that you hated the boy."

"People can change."

"So much so that you adopt the very same child you hated less than four months ago?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you cared for someone else in your life?"

Umbridge sneered at Severus, who raised an eyebrow at her. Huffing, Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard, stepping toward the door, the teacup levitating beside her until it settled down on the coffee table. Umbridge turned, facing Severus.

"Your history will be investigated thoroughly, Professor Snape," she said. "As well as your current affairs and relations. And we will be keeping a close eye on how you treat Mr. Potter. If either of you step a single toe out of line, the child will be placed in Ministry care faster than you can blink."

With that, Umbridge left Severus's quarters, leaving behind a seething man.

* * *

"It's a bit early for a drink, don't you think, Severus?"

"It's just a shot," Severus argued, downing the last bit of his drink before snapping his fingers, vanishing the glass.

"Careful you do not fall into old habits. Now would be the worst time to do so."

"She's going to go through everything, Albus," Severus said, dragging a hand down his face. He paced in the headmaster's office. Ever since that morning, he had been stressing about the next few weeks. He had been admittingly overly harsh with his two morning lectures, taking thirty points from fifth year Gryffindors and a combined fifteen from third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He even took ten points from his own house when a fifth-year student could not answer his question fast enough. But he just could not get Fudge's words out of his head. "And knowing Fudge, he will grant her access to whatever she wishes."

"The past is in the past, my boy," Albus said.

"That doesn't matter—not to her, not to him. Do you have any idea the things I did working for the Dark Lord? You were there at my trial, you know what's documented." Severus sighed and leaned into his hands on Albus's desk. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to lose him."

"Don't think like that."

"How can I not? The cards are stacked against me! But I can't lose him now, I just . . ."

"The blood adoption was successful and strong. You must have faith in it, Severus. With the blood wards around your house, there is no safer place for Harry on this planet. We know that, Minister Fudge knows that, and Umbridge will do as she is told. You must keep yourself together and keep Harry in line. I'm sure you two will succeed in removing the Ministry's interference from your lives."

Severus nodded, standing up straight. "I need to see Harry again. We should go over a few more things."

"Perhaps you should take him out of Hogwarts tonight," Albus suggested. "Go somewhere with just the two of you. I know you haven't had the chance to celebrate your adoption yet, this would be the perfect opportunity."

"He has classes tomorrow," Severus protested weakly.

"One night couldn't hurt," Albus said. "You both need this time together to get your minds off school, work, and the Ministry. A little father and son bonding time. Doesn't that sound splendid?"

"Hmm," Severus mused, relenting. "I will not keep Harry out late, but I suppose dinner out would be fair enough."

"That's the spirit," Albus said. "And as far as the Ministry, I trust you Severus. And I will stand at your side through this. You have my full support."

"Thank you. Harry and I will leave after my afternoon classes are complete."

Severus left the headmaster's office and made his way to the Owlery. He called to his tawny owl, Castiel. He summoned parchment and a quill, writing a letter to Harry to meet him at his quarters before dinner. He sent the owl on its way, knowing lunch was being served in the Great Hall now. Severus made his ways down to the potions classroom to prepare for his next classes.

He was still not in a good mood when dinner rolled around. After two more classes where he had taken several more points and sent one student away in tears, he was more than ready to get out of the school. He tried to take several deep breaths as he led Harry away from Hogwarts past the apparition wards. The boy seemed excited for a night out and Severus tried to focus on the joyous energy radiating off Harry.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Harry asked, kicking a stone along the path.

"London, preferably," Severus answered. "I will not have to worry about your appearance in the muggle world. What are you in the mood for tonight? Anything specific?"

"What do you mean 'specific?'"

"Like Greek, or Italian, or—I don't know, Chinese, even."

"I've never had Chinese food before," Harry said, frowning in thought. "Or spaghetti. Once, Aunt Petunia made spaghetti for dinner and all she gave me was the leftover uncooked noodles. They made my stomach hurt."

"Are you saying you'd like to try some real Italian or no Italian at all?" Severus frowned down at Harry.

Harry shrugged and Severus huffed. "Italian, it is," he decided, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him close. They apparated away from Hogwarts, landing on a busy street in London. Severus paused as Harry made a face and licked his lips uncomfortably.

"What was wrong with the train or something?" Harry asked.

"You'll get used to it. Come."

Severus led the way down the street, Harry following. They stepped into one restaurant which was very crowded with many people already seated and several still standing. Severus spoke to the hostess who informed him that there was a ninety-minute wait. Severus growled under his breath and ushered Harry out. Of course, nothing would go well tonight either. It was just one of those days, he supposed.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I think I know another place nearby. Stay with me please." Severus walked at a fast clip, Harry barely managing to keep at his side. They turned a block and crossed the road before coming to another restaurant, but Severus drew to a halt just before it, glaring at the door.

"Closed," Harry read. "Kind of early to be closed, isn't it?"

"Not when the owner is on vacation," Severus muttered, reading the note before glancing around and grabbing Harry's arm. He apparated them to a different section of London. He paused as Harry breathed deeply and glared up at him.

"Can you warn me before you do that?" Harry asked. He looked out of the alleyway they were in. "And where are we now?"

"Still in London," Severus said. "There's an Italian restaurant just down the road from here."

Harry blinked. "We couldn't take a bus?"

"No, we don't need a bus—it'll be a waste of money better spent elsewhere. Although, I'll admit all this apparating is draining, so hopefully, I can avoid it until after we've eaten. Let's go."

"We don't have to eat Italian if there's nowhere available," Harry said. "I'll try Chinese."

"Nonsense," Severus shook his head, walking out of the alleyway. "There's plenty of Italian places around, one of them is bound to have a table for two."

"I don't think I'll be hungry anymore if we have to apparate again," Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

"I have a stomach soother if you need it," Severus said.

Harry made another face and shook his head. They were both silent until Severus put an arm out to stop Harry from walking into the street, startling the boy out of his thoughts, a car honking as it flew by.

"Pay attention to where you are going," Severus said.

"Sorry," Harry said. They waited until the signal across the street gave them the go ahead to cross. "Are we really going out to celebrate the adoption?"

"Of course, why else would we be going out?"

"I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Um—err, Madame Umbridge earlier today about . . ."

"One moment, when did you hear them talking?"

"Earlier this afternoon, right before lunch. They were outside Professor McGonagall's office."

"And instead of giving them the privacy they deserved you eavesdropped?" Severus stopped walking and turned toward Harry, glaring down at the boy.

"I didn't mean to. I was going back to my dorm to put my things away before lunch and they weren't exactly being quiet. Umbridge was asking McGonagall—"

"Professor McGonagall, and its Madam Umbridge to you, young man."

Harry bit back an annoyed growl and just nodded his head. "She was asking what Professor McGonagall knew about the Dursley's. And then she asked about you. Professor McGonagall didn't really give any answers, then Madam Umbridge said that you were already in a foul mood after speaking with her that morning. She said your disop—I mean, dis-disposition would be enough to have me gone."

Severus tried not to let those words affect him. "And what would that conversation have to do with us going out?"

"Well, I didn't know if you'd really want to celebrate after talking with her. I overheard some other students saying what an awful mood you've been in all day. I thought maybe you were just using the adoption thing as an excuse to get out of the castle."

"I would never do that, Harry," Severus said honestly. "We are out to celebrate your being adopted. Madam Umbridge just happened to be an unfortunate start to the day."

Harry offered a small smile.

"As for the eavesdropping . . ."

Harry's smile fell. "I said I didn't mean to. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Severus said, jerking his head toward the restaurant at the end of the sidewalk before walking for it once more. Harry frowned as he followed, keeping close to Severus as the sky darkened and crowds started heading in doors to escape the chilly air.

"Professor?" Harry asked, looking up at the man.

However, Severus's thoughts strayed. That woman would be the death of him. His disposition indeed. She was the reason his mood had been sour since that morning. If the Ministry could learn to leave well enough alone, there would be no problem. But no, the Ministry had to dig up his past, judging every little mistake he had made—the biggest being his Death Eater past and misfortunes. They could not honestly blame him for the crimes he committed under the Dark Lord's command, especially if he pulled the spy card.

"Professor?"

And what of his past home life? His childhood? He was sure the Ministry would believe he was no better than the abusive father who raised him. After all, father like son, and one tended to raise children in the style their own parents raised them, whether the parenting style was right or wrong. And then throw in his alcohol abuse and he had himself a losing case. Severus closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before watching where he was going. He was fighting a losing battle. He just knew it. And the last thing he wanted was to lose Harry.

"Hey, stop a minute," Harry's voice snapped as a small hand grabbed Severus's sleeve.

Severus spun around, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling the boys hand off his robe before releasing Harry. He pointed a stern finger at the boy, glaring at him.

"Do not 'hey' me. You will never address me in such a manner again, is that clear?"

"Okay, sorry," Harry said, rubbing his wrist as his eyes scanned for any onlookers. "But you weren't listening to me."

"That does not give you the right to be disrespectful."

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just trying to get your attention. Worked, didn't it?" Harry muttered the last part.

Severus took a step closer to Harry, closing the little bit of distance between them. He lowered his voice as he asked, "Do I need to find us a restroom, Harry?"

"No, I don't have to . . ." Harry's eyes widened, obviously recalling the trip to Diagon Alley. He shook his head and took a step back. "No, no, I'm sorry. Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Severus said after a sigh. He dragged a hand wearily down his face. "It's been a long day. Do you still want to eat out? We haven't exactly had time alone since school started up. And this is a privilege, remember."

"I know." Harry said, watching his shoe crush a small pebble.

Severus led the last couple of feet to the restaurant, where they were seated immediately at a small booth. Severus glanced over the menu, his eyes quickly falling on the drink variety. Harry barely looked at his menu. Instead, the boy rested his head on the table, kicking his feet as he lifted the menu up enough to read from his position.

"Sit up," Severus said, pulling his eyes off the menu to glare at Harry.

Harry huffed but sat up. He pushed the menu away and crossed his arms.

"Have you decided on something then?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Not nearly half an hour ago, you were excited to eat out and now you are not hungry?"

Harry shook his head. Severus bit back an annoyed growl and took several deep breaths to control his sparking anger. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes at Harry and asked, "Are you sure? We traveled all the way out here and we've just been seated."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have left Hogwarts."

"I am trying to be very patient with you . . ."

"Oh, now you are." Harry lowered his head, glaring at his shoes.

"Harry James Potter," Severus said, leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice, "you are treading on thin ice. It has been a long, stressful day and all I ask from you is a quiet, peaceful dinner in celebration of your adoption."

"You can't force me to celebrate," Harry said, sliding out of his seat. "And I'm not hungry."

With that, Harry stood and left their table. Severus was surprised at the action, but he quickly slid out of his own seat and followed the boy. He grabbed Harry by the arm, turning the child to face him. He lowered his head, so they were nearly nose to nose.

"You are going to walk back to our table this instant."

"No, let me go."

"You are causing a scene. Do you really want this to escalate right here, right now?"

"I just want to go back to Hogwarts. I don't want to be here anymore. Not if you're just going to keep snapping at me!"

Those words hit Severus deep for some reason. So, he was the one snapping, eh? Of course, Harry Potter was never to blame, the wonderful Chosen One. It's not like Harry had had his own share of cheeky comments that were completely unnecessary this evening. But only Severus was at fault.

"Fine," Severus said, dragging Harry out of the restaurant, ignoring the curious yet nosy looks from seated customers. "You can eat alone in your room and then you're grounded."

"What?" Harry protested as they walked out the door into the dark streets of London once more. "Why am I grounded—I didn't do anything wrong! Stop pulling me around. Let go!" Harry yanked away from Severus, freeing his arm. In that same moment, Severus snatched Harry's arm once again, pulled the boy close to him and landed two hard smacks to his rear.

"We're in public!" Harry hissed between his teeth, his face turning red as tears of embarrassment welled in his eyes. Thankfully, no one had been around to see, but Harry couldn't help but scan the surrounding streets with his eyes.

"I have had enough with you and your mouth tonight," Severus began, pointing a finger at Harry.

"What about yours!?" Harry asked, glaring. "Why do you get to be an arse but I can't be unhappy?"

Severus bit back several retorts, painfully biting down on his tongue, willing to get his temper under control, willing his emotions to keep at bay over this entire situation. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, refusing to let himself do something he might regret to his newly adopted son. Without reacting to the anger he felt inside him, a new emotion tried to break free, reminding him that he could lose Harry because of his messed up past. And it hurt.

"Dad?" Harry asked, his voice softer.

Severus didn't move. He was still pinching the bridge of his nose, perhaps as an attempt to cover his face as well. He took several deep breaths in and out of his nostrils, one of his deep inhales hitching slightly. He just focused on breathing. It was all he could think to do at this moment. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, stepping closer to Severus. "Don't be sad. It's okay."

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's middle and Severus brought his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling the child against his chest. Severus felt a rush of calmness wash over him as he hugged his son. He rubbed Harry's back in comforting circles.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Severus brushed Harry's hair back, the action alone releasing much of the tension he had bottled up in him. "I'm all right."

"I'm sorry," Harry said again.

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Severus said. "And I'm sorry for being so short with you."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'm sorry for being . . . short, too."

Severus snorted. "It seems we both have a temper. One that easily feeds off the other."

"I know what we need," Harry said, smiling up at Severus.

"Hmm. And what would that be?"

"Chocolate! I was thinking we could get chocolate ice cream and chocolate cake. Yeah, and for dessert, chocolate frogs and . . ."

"If you think I'm letting you eat chocolate for dinner and dessert, you will be greatly disappointed. We'll head back to Hogwarts and eat in our quarters. And you are having chicken and greens for dinner. Then I believe you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

Harry sat on the sofa sipping a cup of steamy hot chocolate in the warmth of the crackling fire in the fireplace. Severus knew it wasn't quite the dessert the boy would have asked for, but it would have to do. He sighed as he walked over to the sofa, sitting next to the boy with his own spiked hot chocolate. Harry instantly moved closer to him, leaning into his side while he put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"About earlier this evening," Severus began. "I realize that I . . . am more like my father in ways I haven't even bothered to recognize. And one of those ways is I can be temperamental, especially when I am stressed."

"I knew that since my first potions class," Harry smiled, looking up at Severus.

"With that said," Severus continued, unable to resist smirking down at Harry, "I did not mean to lash out at you today. I took out a lot of my frustrations on you simply because you were the only person around me and I was—am angry with the Ministry and . . . admittedly, unsure about what will happen in the next few weeks."

"I thought the blood wards were strong."

"They are. I am very confident in the adoption and the blood wards. It is my own . . . history I am unsure about. I've told you some of it and—"

"I don't need to hear more," Harry shook his head against Severus. "I trust you."

The words startled Severus. He watched Harry took a long sip of his chocolate before their eyes met again. "You do?" Severus asked, taking a long sip of his chocolate, the alcohol he added giving a relaxing warmth down his throat.

"Yeah. I mean you saved me from that broom jinx, you believed me about the Dursleys even when I didn't want to tell and didn't let me go back to them over the holidays. You gave me a cool present, and a home, and . . . I don't know, I just do."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Harry's head. "That's all I need from you."

"And hugs," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus. "Obviously. Otherwise you get really grumpy."

"Is that the impression I've given you?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "I think you've had too much sugar for one night."

Severus reached to take Harry's hot chocolate mug, but Harry snatched it and downed the rest of it. Severus snorted as Harry set the mug down on the coffee table and leaned in against him once more.

"Little brat," he commented, ruffling the boy's unruly hair.

Harry yawned, stretching out more on the sofa and lowering himself until his head rested in Severus's lap. Severus took another gulp of his chocolate as he watched Harry.

"You should get in bed or head up to your dorm," he suggested, patting Harry's shoulder. "It's getting pretty late."

"It's not even ten yet," Harry yawned again, looking over at the grandfather clock.

"You've had a trying day, and you know what your bedtime is at home."

"Home," Harry smiled, his eyes closing. "I like when you say that. Home."

Severus finished his mug of chocolate, knowing Harry was falling sleep. He couldn't bring himself to wake the child. His child. He absently rubbed circles on Harry's back as he stared into the fireplace, thinking about what Harry had said. After a while, he looked down at the boy, noting his deep, even breathing. He gathered Harry in his arms, carrying the boy to his bedroom. Severus flicked his wand at Harry to transfigure his clothes into nightwear. Severus smiled at his son.

"This is your home, now, child," Severus said, turning out the lights. "And I'll keep it that way."

* * *

Remember to share your thoughts.


End file.
